Changes
by Ganna
Summary: By clicking on the word "Changes" above you'll go to the summary of the story and then you can proceed to the chapters from there. Chapters 1 to 25 are up! Please review!
1. Synopsis

**"Changes" starts where "A New Beginning" ends, right after Colleen Andrew's wedding reception.**

-Matthew and Colleen both find themselves in two different towns, making new friends, and maybe enemies…

-Will Sully accept a very attractive job proposal?

-What will Brian become after College: a writer, a journalist? But maybe he has other plans!

-Will Jake manage to build his house without breaking his neck - or further trouble?

-Shall we at last know Robert E and Grace's child? How does she deal with her pregnancy?

-What causes Michaela's poor health, tiredness, and stress? Will it have repercussions on the townsfolk?

-How will Andrew cope, after his wife leaves him alone in Colorado Springs?

-Will Dorothy remain in town, what happens to her relationship with Cloud Dancing?

-Back in Boston: what's so strange about Elisabeth Quinn?

**What's in store for the Sully family and the rest of the townies? To discover this - and much more, read "CHANGES".**


	2. Prologue

**Prologue**

**Colorado Springs**

**Saturday 31st May, 1873**

The wedding was finally over. All had gone back home after helping to tidy up. Colleen and Andrew had left for their honeymoon at the Chateau, and so, the rest of the Sully family returned home as well.

After making sure Brian and Katie were in bed, Sully and Michaela went in their room. In their bed, Michaela sat with her back against his chest, as he caressed her bare shoulders. She sighed.

"What's the matter" he asked.

"Oh I don't know. I can't believed she's married and left us."

"But she hasn't left us. She will always be here... even if a bit far away" he added, looking out of the window into the sky.

"I will miss her Sully. Since when I came here, she has always been there for me."

"An' she will always be. All of us will miss her, but it's something that has to happen... even to Kates, Matthew an' Brian."

"Oh God. I hope that time is still far away."

"Yeah, me too."

There was complete silence, only broken by the noise of the burning wood in the fireplace. Michaela finally broke the silence.

"Do you think Colleen will go to University this year"

"Well I don't know. It is something she has to decide. She could go in my opinion. Andrew has his work here. She could study an' come and join him in his practice here, or help her mother" he added smiling.

"Do you think Andrew still has the intention to open his own clinic outside Colorado Springs? It would take them farther away from us."

"It is something he has ta decide. I would prefer if he remained here, but it's his career, not mine" he yawns.

"Tired" she asks.

"Course! Don't tell me you aint" he answered surprised.

"Of course I am tired, I just have a lot to think about."

"Ya worry too much about other people's life. It is their business not ours an' ya should stop worrying."

"Oh well, maybe you're right" as she too let a great yawn"what do you think they're doing" she asked mischievously.

"Who"

"Colleen and Andrew. Who if not them"

"Well I think they're having a bit of fun" he answered, a cunning smile appearing on his face. "What do ya think of having some fun Mrs. Sully" he asked, drawing her face up to face his.

"Oooohh, I would like that Mr. Sully" she answered rather shyly.

He drew himself to lie above her, resting himself on is elbows. He started kissing her passionately as they dissolved themselves, two souls in one, reaffirming their love for each other.

**End Of Prologue**


	3. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Colorado Springs**

**Monday 16th June, 1873**

"Ma! Hurry Colleen's train is about to arrive" said Brian before exiting the clinic.

Michaela looked at the clock and realised he was right. So she left the clinic after Brian and went over to the train station, where her family was already reunited. Suddenly, the whistling of the train could be heard and soon a train appeared. After it stopped completely, passengers started getting off the train.

"Coween" shouted Katie upon seeing her older sister.

"Hey everybody" said Andrew as he and Colleen got off the train.

Colleen immediately went over and hugged Michaela while Andrew shook hands with Sully and Matthew.

"How are you" asked Sully.

"Oh we're fine thanks! Don't feel like going back to work actually" mumbled Andrew as they started moving away from the platform.

"Would you like to have something to eat at Grace's" offered Matthew.

"Oh thanks Matthew, but we've eaten on the train" replied Colleen"I'd prefer to go see the clinic and home before we go to the Château."

"Oh sure! Come on" said Michaela as she and colleen left the rest of the family.

"Let's help ya git the luggage" Matthew told Andrew and Sully followed.

Brian and Katie just stayed on the platform looking on at the activity that came with every train. Michaela and Colleen entered the clinic and sat down facing each other.

"So tell me. How did it go" asked Michaela to her blushing daughter.

"Oh Ma, it's embarrassing ta talk about it. "

"Oh but I'm not telling you to tell me all about it. Just tell me how you feel... and felt."

"It was the most fantastic time of my life. I had really fun, and ya know what I'm talking about"

"Of course I know" replied Michaela blushing.

"I just didn't imagine it would be like that. Oh well, it doesn't matter now. It was just the beginning" both women laughed at the last remark.

"Did you visit any interesting places while there"

"Well... not much..." thought Colleen.

"Don't tell me you spent all the time in the bedroom" teased Michaela.

"Oh come on Ma! It's just there were no such places one knows about if he doesn't go there! I mean, there were shops, a library, a hospital, school, and lots more, but they're not famous at all outside the town! It's rather quiet... and I enjoyed the bedroom" joked Colleen.

"I'm glad you had fun. We missed you here, even if you'll still be a little away" said Michaela sadly.

"We're a family ma, we can never be divided" said reassuringly Colleen.

At that moment the door opened and Sully popped his head in.

"We've loaded all luggage on the wagon. We can take ya to the Château... come on" he said.

**Colorado Springs**

**Monday 1st September, 1873**

Time flew. Nearly three months had already gone by from Colleen's wedding... and honeymoon. All the Sully... and Cook... family, had settled in their respective new lives.

Michaela, Sully and Brian sat at the table, having breakfast. Katie sat by the fire, playing with her toys. Matthew entered the house from the barn, straightening his back.

"Mornin" he said, as he sat down.

"Good morning Matthew" answered Brian.

"Matthew how many times do I have to tell you to stop sleeping in the barn. Colleen's room is empty now. You can sleep there. You are ruining your back sleeping like that" said his mother angrily as he sat down to have breakfast.

"I think I will listen to yer advice this time ma. Last night I really hurt my back."

"About time"

"Oh come on! It's better late than never" said Sully"By the way, good mornin' son" he added.

"Good mornin' Sully" answered Matthew, thanking him silently for stopping his mother's recommendations.

Brian stands up and heads upstairs saying"I have to get my books ready. With Colleen's wedding yesterday I didn't have time at all."

"It's ok sweetheart. Don't take long to get down. Don't want to be late for school" said Michaela.

"Yes Ma" shouted Brian behind his back as he went up the stairs.

"Are ya busy today Sully" asked Matthew.

"No I aint. Why do ya ask"

"Well, I need some help in building the new house, if the material I ordered at Loren's arrived."

"You want to start building it today" asked Michaela.

"Yes ma. In fact, I would like to finish it before I go ta University" he finished.

"University" asked his mother alarmingly.

At that moment Matthew realized he had left his secret slip from his own mouth. He would have to tell them everything now.

"What University is this son" asked Sully, concerned about the surprising news.

"Well, it's a long story" replied Matthew.

"Oh don't worry about that. We have the whole morning" stated his mother.

Matthew knew that he would not rise from his seat before having told his parents of his plans.

"Well..." he started "...I sent a letter to the University of Boston ta ask if I could study ta become a lawyer."

He looked up to see the expression on their faces. Michaela smiled on her face and Sully had a wide grin on his face, so he continued.

"They still haven't replied, but after seeing the results I got here at school when I was a kid, they should let me in. That's why I want to finish the house before I leave so as to find it ready when I come back."

There was silence in the room until Sully spoke.

"And when are ya supposed to receive an answer"

"Well soon since the lessons start in three weeks' time. If I'm accepted, they should inform me two weeks before, which means this week."

"But you don't have time to finish the house in three weeks Matthew" exclaimed his mother.

"No, but I could finish it for him if he went to University" interjected Sully.

"Thanks Sully. I really appreciate it. So I am going to town to see if my material has arrived. Where shall we meet Sully"

"Meet me at the clinic in about an hours time" replied the older man.

"Ok then. See you there" he said as he rose from the table"Bye ma. Bye Sully."

He took his hat and exited. When his horse could not be heard in the distance, Michaela looked at Sully who had risen and was clearing up.

"Are you happy about it" she asked him.

"Of course I am even if he still has to be answered. Ain't you"

"Of course I'm happy. It's a dream come true. I can't believe it. My eldest son going to University."

Just that moment Brian entered carrying his school books. Hearing the last part of the conversation he said alarmed"Matthew is going to University"

Michaela and Sully looked at each other. They didn't know what to say. Finally Sully went to stand in front of Brian and put his hands on his shoulders. He could see that his youngest son was about to cry.

"Listen son. Ya should be happy for your brother."

"Oh no I shouldn't" Brian said angrily. "they're all going away. Colleen married and lives in another house, Matthew leaves to live in another town, and they leave me here."

Michaela felt a little offended by the words and even Sully was taken aback. Seeing the tense expressions of his parents he tried to remedy.

"It's not that I don't want to stay here or that I don't love being here. But I will miss them terribly and feel a bit lonely."

"We will all miss them honey and you know that. One day you will leave too and we will be left alone. We will always be here for you, whatever you may need" finished Michaela standing up to hug her son, tears in her eyes. Brian hugged them both feeling better.

How difficult it was to accept new changes.

Matthew drew his horse up to a halt in front of Loren's emporium. He went in and looked for the owner of the shop, which was nowhere to be seen. Just then, Loren descended the stairs and greeted Matthew.

"Good morning Mat. What can I do for ya"

"Mornin' Loren. Last week I ordered some material from Denver. Have they arrived"

"They were supposed ta arrive with today's train of 8 in the morning, which is..." he looked up at the clock"... with the one just arrived. Better go an' check with Horace. Come and tell me if they arrived. Pay Horace and take them. He will then pay me later."

"Thanks Loren. I appreciate it" added the young man.

"Oh don't worry kid. How is your ma? And Brian? An' little Katie"

"We're all alright. Katie is as mischievous as ever, Brian is excited about his last year in school, and my parents are fine. Just missin' Colleen."

"It has to happen, one day or another" he reaches for something under his bench.

He hands Matthew a rectangular parcel, wrapped neatly.

"Give this ta Brian. It's my gift as good luck for his last year before College. This year is very important, cause he has ta decide what college he will go to, and what career he'll choose. Has he decided which college he'll attend? It seems yesterday when your sister went to college. Is she going to that University in Philadelphia"

"I don't know Mr. Bray, neither about Colleen nor about Brian. He hasn't decided an' she hasn't told us anything. I wish she went. After all it's her dream and we would all be very pleased. Now I have ta go. Thanks again."

"Look after yourself Matthew, an' don't forget ta give that to Brian"

"Ok Mr. Bray. Sure thing" he said, as he exited the store and headed towards the station.

He went to the telegraph office and found Horace, busy as ever.

"Mornin' Horace" he said greeting the older man.

"Ah good morning Matthew. I have a letter for you and some mail for your parents" Horace handed him the letters.

There was one addressed "Mr. Matthew Cooper" from the University of Boston. He was very excited as he opened the letter. Finally he let out a shout! He had been accepted!

"Hurray" he shouted, not caring of the passers by. Horace eyed him curiously.

"Good news Matthew" asked Horace.

"Of course Horace! I've been accepted in the University of Boston" he babbled, as he headed towards the clinic.

Michaela was getting down from the wagon, Katie in Sully's hands. Brian kissed them goodbye and went to school. They were about to enter the clinic when they heard Matthew shout at them.

"Ma! Sully! They've accepted me! I leave in two weeks" shouted Matthew.

Grace came out of her Café and Robert E did the same. Dorothy heard the shouting and went out of Loren's store, followed by Mr. Bray. They all gathered round Matthew and his parents. Michaela could not hold back her tears. She embraced Matthew and wouldn't let go. He was leaving as well! Sully stand at their side not wanting to interrupt them.

Dorothy was the one to speak first"What happened Matthew"

"Oh Ms. Dorothy. I've been accepted in the Boston University. I will leave in two weeks' time an' will study law"

"Oh that's great Matthew" exclaimed Dorothy and Grace together.

"Well done kid" said Robert E slapping him on the back.

"Well we have another one for university then" said Loren.

"Just like their mother" stated Grace, making Michaela blush.

Matthew hugged his mother again.

"I will never be as intelligent and wonderful as my mother" stated Matthew.

They all smiled and Michaela blushed even more.

"I think we all can go back to our work my friends" said Michaela, feeling shy with their remarks.

"Yeah, ma's right. I still have a house ta build an' a million things to discuss, so it's better get started" replied Matthew.

Said this, they all went back to their chores, each happy with the news. In a few minutes' time, all Colorado Springs knew about the news. Matthew accompanied his parents and little Katie inside the clinic and closed the door.

"Oh ma I'm so happy! I can't believe it"

"Ya deserve it son" said Sully, slapping him on the back.

"Thanks Sully. Now what about the house"

"Oh don't worry about that. Leave it in my hands."

"Thanks. I still have to go to talk to Horace and see if my material arrived. Oh by the way" he said searching in his pockets and taking out two letters, one for Sully and one for Michaela"These are for ya" he said giving them their letters.

Michaela looked at the address at the back of the letter and knew it was from her mother. She put it in her pocket, with the intention of reading it later. Sully looked at his letter. It was from a famous company producing furniture in Boston. He opened it. It said so:

'Furniture Specialists'

Main Street

Boston

Dear Mr. Sully,

We have heard from The Senator Grant that you have a remarkable skill in the art of craftsmanship. We would like you to work for us. You will be paid very well for the work you do. If you would like to work and remain in your own town, we would understand that and would have no objection.

The job consists of making furniture, mostly home furniture. We send you the designs and the material needed, and you do the piece of art. You would send us back the object ready, and we send you your payment.

If you are interested in the offer, please contact us. We would be honoured if you accepted.

PS- We could send some of our men to build you a workshop if required.

Yours Faithfully

Mr. J. Peterson

Owner of 'Furniture Specialists'

After reading the letter, Sully looked at his wife, who had read the letter as well. In her eyes he could read the joy she was feeling. He knew that at last he was going to have a fixed job.

Colleen knocked on the door of the chateau's clinic where her newly wed husband would be tending to some patients. Things were going on very well under the new director and owner of the Chateau. All could use the clinic now, not only the residents of the hotel, and Andrew was very pleased to work here. His earnings had increased with the new owner, and had decided not to throw all this away and start a new practice of his own. His wife had agreed, and so there was no problem. They just had to inform her family of their decision, of which he was sure, they would be very happy. He opened the door after the knock to reveal his wife, dressed in her riding clothes.

"Are ya busy" Colleen asked.

"No I'm not. Come on in my dear. I thought you would remain longer in bed after last night."

He opened the door for Colleen to enter and closed it behind her.

"Going to town" he asked her.

"Yeah, I want ta talk to ma an' pa about your decision an' about mine."

"And about which decision would you be speaking, if I may ask" asked Andrew curiously.

"Oh come on, I told ya. I want ta go in Philadelphia to study. Since ya told me we were remaining here, I decided now was the right time ta become a doctor. I could help both you an' my mother."

"Oh so you set your mind finally. I am pleased about that. So you will accept their offer"

"Yes I will. I will miss you all" she said rather sadly.

"We will miss you as well, me especially. You will come back on holidays and in summer. It will be only for some four years, and then you will be a doctor. Imagine it"

"It's like a dream come true! Thanks a lot for your support Andrew. I really appreciate it" she said, as he caught her lips in his in a passionate kiss.

They were interrupted as there was a knock at the door. Andrew wanted to burn the door with the angry look he had in his eyes. Colleen couldn't help but laugh.

"Oh come on, we had all the night" she said mischievously.

Andrew opened the door to reveal a man who wanted to see the doctor. Andrew tells him to accommodate himself in and turns to Colleen.

"Shall we meet at Grace's for lunch" he asks Colleen.

"Yes. I will be with ma an' pa. Find us at the usual table."

She gave him a quick kiss and left him to his patient. Her new life had started. She found her horse in the stables and galloped off to town.

**End Of Chapter 1**


	4. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Colorado Springs**

**Monday 1st September, 1873**

Grace got down from the examination table. She started do her buttons and looked anxiously at Dr. Mike.

"So is everythin' ok Dr. Mike"

"Of course Grace. Don't worry. The baby is fine and so are you. There's nothing to worry about."

Grace finished dressing up and paid Michaela.

"Thanks Grace. Se you in a fortnight for another check-up."

"Yes... Dr. Mike" she paused and looked at her dear friend, "Is everything all right Michaela"

"Yes Grace. I'm just a bit confused with my emotions."

"An' why would that be"

"Oh I don't actually know myself" she replied confused"I am happy that Sully has found his job, and that both Matthew and Colleen are going to University. I want them to go for their own sake, but I will miss them. I don't know how I'll live without them being round all time."

"It has to happen Dr. Mike. Next year Brian will leave too ta go to College, an' you will have only Kathie, but remember, that this time has ta come for all of us! You should consider yourself very lucky"

"Oh but I feel lucky Grace! It's just that I am afraid of the change"

Grace looked at her in surprise.

"It's not usual of ya to be afraid"

"I know, and that's what worries me most" replied Michaela as she sat on the chair and sighed.

"Look Michaela, it aint that bad after all. They will still love ya, no matter how big the distance between you is."

"You're right Grace" she said, as she looked up, feeling relieved.

Grace noticed this change in her friend and knew that she had done well.

"I must really go now Michaela. I think I have left the Café alone for a long time! Are ya coming for lunch"

"Yes Grace we are coming for lunch. See you there then! And thanks a lot."

"Don't worry Dr. Mike. That's what friends are for" she finished, as she exited the clinic.

Michaela remained seated in her chair and began to read her mother's letter. Everything was OK in Boston. She would have to write to her mother and tell her that Matthew would have to live with her for an amount of time. They had decided that since the University was not far off, he could live at his grandma's place. She had to prepare everything for him, clothes, suitcase, books he had to buy... everything. She still couldn't believe it.

Neither could she believe the news about Sully's new job. He had sent an immediate response to the company saying he accepted. They were going to send some men to build him a workshop in town. He would make the furniture they want, following their drawings. They would send him all the material, and the payment was a very good one as well. Who could have imagined? His works were to be famous in all the states. He was to put his signature carved in all pieces of work, and they were sold all over the country. He had been lucky to be engaged by the most popular company in all America.

Her thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door. She opened it and found Colleen beaming at her. She hugged her tightly to her and then let her inside. They both sat down.

"I have wonderful news to tell you" exclaimed Michaela.

"So do I" replied Colleen.

"So who's gonna start"

"Go ahead" replied Colleen

"So, the first one is that Sully has found a job with the 'Furniture Professionals' of Boston. They will build him a workshop and he will work with their material to make their furniture on their drawings."

"Wow! It's great ma! I bet pa was really pleased"

"I can assure you he was! Imagine, his work will be sold all over America. He will be famous."

"Do they pay well"

"I think they do. I think they will send a representant in the next days and workmen for the shop. Then there's another news"

"Another one? And what is it"

"Matthew is going to the Boston University to become a lawyer"

"Really" Colleen is really pleased for both news. "When is he going? How did it happen? He never mentioned anythin'."

"He sent an application and they sent a letter this morning accepting him. He leaves in three weeks' time."

"Where will he stay? At grandma's"

"Yes Colleen that's right."

"Well it seems both your children will go to University at the same time"

"You're accepting their offer" shouted Michaela standing up.

Colleen turned round the table to embrace her.

"Yes ma. I am leaving in three weeks' time as well. Besides, Andrew and I decided not to go away from here. Andrew is happy working at the Chateau and will continue working here. When I become a doctor, I can join him, or you if you want me"

"Of course I want you! It would be fantastic to have you working with me! Oh god! Today I can handle no more changes and news"

"Neither can I ma"

Sully crept in bed near Michaela. It had been a hard day for them all. She positioned herself in front him, resting her back and head against his chest. She was very tired, but extremely happy. She sighed with contentment.

"Happy" asked Sully teasingly, knowing what her answer would be.

"Yes, very happy. I can't believe today's happenings. Colleen and Matthew going to University, you finding a prestigious work, and Andrew remaining here at the Chateau."

"Yeah. God just could give us nothing else. I will miss them terribly."

"Me too. Tomorrow I will go to Loren's and look for some new clothes for Matthew. He will surly need them there."

"Oh I am sure your mother will provide him with an infinity of clothes."

They both burst out laughing.

"I know that Sully, but I want to give him something just the same. How will you manage to do his house and your new work"

"I will manage don't ya worry. I can't believe it. They sent me a telegram. I will earn double what you earn in the same period of time."

"Isn't it better"

"Of course it is. I always wanted it. We can pay Matthew his studies."

"He already told me that he would pay them.'

"I will talk ta him tomorrow. Don't worry about that. Come on, let's sleep. I can't keep my eyes open."

They both lay down to sleep, both happy with the changes happening in their lives. However, another change was soon to happen in their lives, a one, that would change their lives forever!

**Colorado Springs**

**Tuesday 2nd September, 1873**

Michaela poured more milk in her mug while Sully took another piece of bread. Heavy footsteps could be heard on the stairs. They knew Matthew was coming.

"Good mornin' everyone" he said, greeting them and seating himself at the table with them.

"Good morning Matthew" said Michaela with a mile"Slept well, and better than usual"

"Oh yes" replied Matthew"Colleen's bed is much more comfortable than the hay in the barn" he chuckled.

Matthew then gave a packet to Brian saying"Mr. Bray gave ya this yesterday. Sorry I forgot all about it but I was excited about my goin' away."

Brian took the package from his hands and teared open the wrapper. He gasped with delight at the sight of the contents of the box.

"Wow! A brand new pen! Why did he give this to me" Brian asked.

"How do I know? He just told me ta give ya that as a good luck gift from him in your last year here at school an' for your exams for college."

"Oh I see. I have ta go an' thank him tomorrow before school."

"Great" commented Michaela"you can come with me as I go to buy Matthew's clothes."

Matthew, who was sipping some water, nearly chocked in what he was drinking.

"My what" exclaimed Matthew in surprise and a bit frightened.

"Your clothes my dear. You don't pretend to go to Boston dressed like that I hope" said Michaela.

Sully and Brian were silently laughing, not letting Matthew see them, who was turning white by the seconds.

"An' how are they goin' ta be like" he asked, afraid of what the answer was going to be.

"Well" said Michaela"just like the ones you wore when we went to Boston the last time"

"Oh my god" sighed Matthew, to which both Sully and Brian couldn't hold their laughter any more, and they burst out laughing their hearts out. Matthew wanted to cut their heads of.

"What the hell are you laughin' at? It ain't funny"

"I know I shouldn't laugh, but it seems so funny! You'll be very strange dressed up like that" said Sully, trying to compose himself once more.

"Yeah, 'course. With those tight neck-collared shirts. I don't even want ta think about it! It's the part that's scaring me most of my 4 years of study in Boston- the clothes and the way I have to change in my manners."

"Oh don't worry my dear! You'll be fine. And after all, my mother will be there to tell you exactly what you have to do. She'll make a Boston gentleman out of you in less then a month" tried to calm him down Michaela, which scared Matthew even more.

"Oh sure! Your mother is a perfectionist! She'll destroy me" replied Matthew.

At this point, neither Sully neither Brian could control themselves and burst out laughing once more, and even Michaela couldn't restrain a giggle.

"Now come on Mat" replied Michaela"you know my mother. She'll do the best she can to make you a very respectable man in Boston. You know she desired a boy, and now she has you, you'll be her dream come true."

"Yeah I know that, it's just that there it's a lot more different, an' to say the truth, I fear grandma will be disappointed with me an' that I don't fit out there."

"Oh don't worry! I fit in here, why shouldn't you fit out there. Well, tomorrow I will go to Loren's to buy some clothes" ended the conversation Michaela.

Matthew rose from his chair and went to the door.

"I'll see you at the old homestead then pa" said Matthew.

All three faces turned to look at him. Each one of them was doubting his ears. Matthew noticed what effect he had left on his family, but was pleased to have finally done it. He picked up his hat and jacket and went outside. Michaela began clearing the plates and Brian helped her while Sully prepared Katie for the trip to town. All were aware of what had been sad, but all kept their comments to themselves.

**Colorado Springs**

**Wednesday 3rd September, 1873**

"Thanks again Mr. Bray. You shouldn't have really" repeated Brian.

"Oh come on kid. You know how much I care for your schooling. Want you to use it and do well in this last year here at school. Have you decided to which College you'll go? And what career will you take" asked Loren.

"Well, the applications haven't arrived yet, so I don't know what availabilities I have. If possible, I would like to go to that of Boston, near Grandma. An' about the career, well I don't really know. I have an idea, but I'll think more about it when I'm in college. Now I have ta go Mr. Bray 'cause school starts in a minute! Thanks again" finished Brian.

"It's ok kid. Run off along" saluted him Loren.

"I'll see you at Grace's for lunch ma" said Brian over his back as he ran out of Loren's Emporium.

Mike remained silent, ad Loren noticed that something must be wrong, if the person he knew well, remained silent.

"Somethin' wrong Dr. Mike" he asked concerned.

She didn't answer immediately since she was still lost deep in thought. Then she looked up at him and smiled a reassuring smile.

"Oh nothing is wrong Loren. I'm just a little worried that's all."

"About what, if I may ask"

"About the children, Loren. Matthew and Colleen are leaving in a few week's time, and so will Brian next year."

"Oh, but they will still remain in your heart and ya in theirs. Their heart will always remain here."

"I know but I'll miss them terribly" she said, more depressed by the moments as she poured out her thoughts.

"Ah come on Dr. Mike. They have ta go to study someday! Ya should consider yourself very lucky ta have such a family"

"I am lucky Loren" she said as a smile crossed her face. "I'm just a bit worried that's all. Well now. I came here to buy some clothes for Matthew."

'Now that's better" smiled Loren as he came out from behind the bench and headed towards the other side of the room to show Michaela the clothes available.

Michaela and Colleen are seated at the Café having lunch.

"I went to Loren and bought Matthew some clothes,' said Michaela"well in fact, I only bought him 3 suits, which will turn out quite useless."

"Oh how nice! I don't think he'll be glad about them" replied Colleen amused.

"Oh no in fact he wasn't glad this morning when I told him I was going to buy him clothes, and Sully and Brian couldn't stop laughing"

Both Michaela and Colleen laughed out loudly, then they saw that people were looking at them and they stopped.

"Erm, sorry" said Colleen"why did you say they will turn out useless"

"Well I received a telegram from my mother just half an hour ago."

"And what did she say"

"Well, read it for yourself" Michaela said, as she handed her daughter the long telegram which said so-

_Dear Michaela, _

_I am very happy to have Matthew for as long as he likes. You won't have to worry about him, he'll be in good hands. All he'll have to do is study, have fun, eat and sleep, and nothing else! _

_Don't worry about clothes and books, and the other stuff. I already bought him a new leather suitcase, a new pen, and all the books he requires. I also sent Rebecca to buy the finest four suits she could find in Boston. So you won't have to worry! _

_See you soon hopefully! I look forward to Matthew's arrival. He will treated as a Master of the house. Bye my darling, _

_Your mother _

_Elisabeth Quinn_

"Oh my God" exclaimed Colleen as she finished reading"It must have cost her a lot ta send this long telegram! Ya surely seem to have nothin' ta worry about"

"Of course. I knew mother would take care of him, but not that she would threat him as her own son. She's really changed a lot in the last years."

"Everyone can change ma, an' you know it. Those suits will be useful as well. You'll see he'll wear them as well. Ya know my brother."

"Oh sure I do" replied Michaela.

At that moment, Andrew joined them at the table.

"Hello Colleen. Michaela. Where are Sully and Matthew" he asked as he sat down.

"They decided ta remain at the old homestead site ta build the house" replied Colleen giving him a light kiss on the cheek.

"I wanted to talk to you about that Michaela" said Andrew"I would like to help them build the house."

He astonished both women who were listening to him.

"But Andrew" replied Colleen"ya aint good at building"

"I know but I want to learn, so that I'll be able to build ourselves a house" he replied, quite determined.

"Well, I think you can help them Andrew" replied Michaela"Just talk to Sully, he'll tell you what to do. Oh and reminding me. Sully and I would like to ask you to come and eat with us at dinner everyday, while Colleen is away. In this way, you won't have to dine out at the Chateau alone."

"Oh I would like that, thanks Michaela. I really appreciate it" replied pleased Andrew.

Michaela saw Dorothy approach with Katie running in front of her. She stood up o go and catch Katie. As she stood up, she felt a little bit dizzy and as she was abut to vomit, but it all passed in split seconds, so she didn't take too much notice and continued with her tasks. However, both Andrew and Colleen noticed the sudden change in her expression as she rose and both were a little concerned, even if not one of them uttered a word to each other.

**Colorado Springs**

**Thursday 4th September, 1873**

Matthew and Sully are at the old homestead site, having lunch.

"Thanks for offering ta continue buildin' the house, while I'm away. Even if I doubt you'll have much time with your new work" said Matthew.

"Oh don't worry about that Mat" replied Sully, munching at his bread"I'll finish that house for ya, don't worry about the work. It's my problem. You'll have your house when ya come home for Christmas."

"Oh thanks pa" Matthew said, calling Sully 'pa' for the second time that day.

"And remindin' me" said Sully looking at Mathew straight in the eyes"I want ya to send every bill the University gives ya here, ta me. I am paying your studies."

"No I can't accept it. I have enough money ta pay my studies" replied Matthew convinced with what he was saying.

"No. There's nothing ta discuss about it. Your ma an' I discussed it, and now that I finally have a fixed job, and a good salary, I can pay both yours an' Colleen's studies this year, an' Brian's next year."

Matthew considered the idea and seeing how determined was his father, he knew he couldn't break his heart, being stubborn as ever.

"Did Colleen accept your offer" asked Matthew.

"Not yet. I haven't talked to her. I'll do it tonight. But she'll accept, as you have done, don't worry."

"But I haven't accepted" replied Matthew shocked.

"Oh yes you have. I can read it in your eyes, that you have surrendered to my will"

After some silent moments, both men burst out laughing, and hugging each other.

**End of Chapter 2**


	5. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Colorado Springs**

**Thursday 4th September, 1873**

As he descended the stairs, all burst out laughing, except Andrew. Matthew was wearing one of the new suits Michaela had bought him. The family had finished eating and cleared the table. They had decided to give Matthew and Colleen their presents or gifts as good luck for their entry in University. Matthew had gone upstairs to try on one of his suits and the others were waiting for him. When they saw him, they laughed their hearts out because he seemed funny to them. However, Andrew, who was used to such clothes, didn't laugh, even if Matthew seemed funny in them.

"Wow Mat ya look really funny" said Brian.

"However it suits him very much. He already looks like a Boston gentleman" replied Colleen.

"Oh come on let him be all of you" interjected Michaela.

"Yeah she's right. Ya aint in the least kind you know" said Matthew, as he tried to loosen a bit his tight-collared shirt which was squeezing his neck.

"OK OK son" replied Sully, taking a package from under the table"It's for ya. I ordered it for ya on purpose from Denver."

Matthew tore open the package to reveal a box, containing a pair of brand new expensive shoes.

"Oh thanks a lot! I really needed a new pair"

"You're welcome" replied Sully, glad he had made a good choice.

"Here, this is from me and Katie" said Brian as he rose and handed Matthew another parcel.

Matthew, still standing up opened the parcel, while the others looked on. It contained a new expensive hat, matching with the shoes.

"Oh thanks Brian. It's great" Matthew said, trying it on, fitting him perfectly.

"Oh and thank you as well my dear Kates" he said, as he lifted Katie and kissed her on the cheek.

Colleen stood up and handed Matthew as small parcel.

"This is from me an' Andrew" she said as she seated herself in her seat once more. Matthew opened the parcel to reveal a silver pocket watch.

"Wow! You needn't spend so much, all of you. These presents are really great" Matthew said, very pleased, and emotionally"Well now it's Colleen's turn" he added in order to draw everyone's attention to Colleen.

"Oh yes you're right" Michaela said as she rose from her chair and directed herself to the kitchen.

As she did so, she felt a little sick, as she was about to vomit. Then she felt her legs give way beneath her, and she fainted. The others, when they saw this, were shocked. Sully sprung from his chair and lifted her in is hands.

"Take her to your room, and lay her down on the bed" Andrew instructed to Sully, as he reached out for his medical bag, and headed to the stairs after Sully, before turning to the others sating"All of you remain here please."

Sully lay her down on the bed, removing some hair from her face. Andrew entered, and Sully knew he had to leave, closing the door behind him. He went down to join the others who were all very anxious. They all seated themselves down, and not one of them uttered a word. Each one of the was immersed in his own thoughts on what Michaela might have.

After what seemed like hours, Andrew was heard descending the stairs and all gathered at the foot of the stairs to see what he had to tell them. When he arrived at the bottom of the stairs, he was smiling.

"Is she all right" asked Sully anxiously.

"What happened to her" asked Brian worriedly.

"Oh you have nothing to worry about" tranquilized them Andrew"She's not sick. She's only pregnant"

All of them remained silent for some seconds, until they all registered in their minds what Andrew had just told them. Then they all shouted out loud happily!

"Really! Ya mean, we're gonna have another child" asked Sully, unbelieving the news.

"Yes Sully. Congratulations" replied assuringly Andrew.

"Congratulations pa" said Brian hugging his father, and so did Matthew.

"Wow this is a magnificent news! I'll have another sister" cried out Colleen.

"Or brother" corrected her Brian"I want a brother."

"An' I want a sister" answered him Colleen.

"Oh come on! It doesn't make a difference, as long as it's healthy" replied both Matthew and Sully together, as they all laughed.

Footsteps could be heard on the stairs and they knew it must be Michaela. Her face was shining with happiness. She still seemed a little shaken but no-one minded for this once. Sully was waiting to lift her in his arms, and they kissed each other lovingly, not minding that the others were watching them. Another precious gift had been given to them and they felt as if they were the happiest couple on earth.

**Colorado Springs**

**Saturday 6th September, 1873**

Sully stood on the platform of the train station, waiting for the train from Boston to arrive. All of a sudden, a loud shriek could be heard, and the train could be seen entering the station. The passengers were descending, and he was looking for a man, wearing expensive clothes. Then he saw him, tall and slim, probably in his mid-fifties. He went over to him.

"Mr. Peterson" he said.

"Yes. Are you Mr. Sully" the other man replied.

"Yeah I am, an' please call me Sully" Sully replied as they shook hands.

"And you call me Johan."

"Welcome to my town Johan. Let's go to my house, so we can talk freely an' calmly."

"With great pleasure Sully. I have my men with me. They are 5 in total. Shall we find a suitable place to build your workshop before we go to your house, so that the men can start working"

"As ya wish Johan" replied Sully.

"OK then. Do you have a place in mind"

"Well yes, behind the clinic."

"Won't you have problems with the doctor, maybe it's his land, and we can't just start building"

"Oh no problem. The doctor is my wife."

"Your wife? A woman doctor? Oh yes I think I've heard speaking of her."

"She's Dr. Michaela Quinn Sully. Shall we go there"

"Yes. I look forward to meeting your wife" replied Johan.

They walked over to the clinic. Matthew was coming out of the clinic, accompanied by Brian. As they saw Sully approach, they stopped and waited until they were near them.

"These" said Sully pointing to Matthew and Brian"are my sons. This is Matthew, an' this is Brian. Sons, this is Mr. Johan Peterson, my boss."

"Oh pleased to meat you kids. Are you able as your father in craftsmanship"

"Oh no we're not sir. No-one is as talented as my father" replied Matthew.

"So kids, what do you do in life"

"I will go to college next year, and Matthew is going to the Boston University this year. He'll become a lawyer" replied Brian.

"Oh very interesting. Your family seems very talented Sully. Listen Matthew, if while in Boston, you need any help, just contact me."

"Thanks a lot Mr. Peterson. I'll remember that" replied Matthew.

"Well now I have to go to school! Bye Mr. Peterson. Bye Mat, bye Pa" Brian said as he headed off to school.

"I have ta go to the old homestead an' continue building my house. Bye"

"I'll come as soon as possible Mat" replied Sully.

"Oh don't worry pa" he said as headed to his horse, mounted, and galloped off.

"Shall we enter the clinic" asked Sully.

"Of course" replied Johan as he followed Sully on the porch and waited until a young woman opened the door, after the knock Sully had made.

"Oh Colleen. Johan, this is my eldest daughter Colleen. She's going to University this year ta become a doctor. Colleen, this is Mr. Johan Peterson, my boss" said Sully presenting the two people.

"Very pleased ta meet you sir" replied Colleen, shaking hands with him"please come in."

As they entered the room, and closed the door, Michaela appeared from the other room and to Sully, she looked as beautiful as ever.

"Johan, this is Michaela, my wife" said Sully, as Michaela and Johan shook hands.

"Pleased to meet you Mr. Peterson" said Michaela.

"Please call me Johan, Dr. Quinn."

"And please call me Dr. Mike, Johan."

"As you please" replied Johan, as he spotted a little girl playing on a carpet in the corner"And who is this little girl"

"Oh she's my youngest daughter, Katie" Sully replied as he lifted her up.

"You have a large family Sully" replied amazingly Johan.

"An' we are getting even bigger! Ma's pregnant" replied Colleen.

"Oh really! Well, I'm really pleased for you! Congratulations to you both"

"Thanks a lot" replied Sully, feeling very happy and proud"It's getting late. Why don't we look at the space I told you about it"

"Yes, I'd like that" replied Johan.

They headed out of the clinic form the back door, and examined the big space that could be found on the back. After some time Johan spoke.

"This will do perfectly. I'll tell immediately to start the works."

"Perfect. Now let's go ta my house so we can sign the contract" replied Sully as they headed towards the wagon"When are you leaving"

"Oh, as soon as we have the contract signed, I can't assent myself for long times from the company."

"As you wish" replied Sully.

They mounted on the wagon and headed towards the homestead. As soon as Johan saw it, he quickly remarked, that if all Sully's works of art, were similar, then they had found the best man possible, for their expensive furniture!

Michaela descended the clinic steps and headed towards the Café. Someone called her and she looked back to see Dorothy hurrying toward her.

"Michaela! Michaela" said Dorothy as she finally reached her"Congratulations! Brian told me a few minutes ago and I came to look for you! Oh I'm so happy for you and Sully"

"Thanks a lot Dorothy! I'm very happy too! We were longing for another child."

"Well you see, God's blessed you once more! Are ya going to Grace"

"Yes, I'm very hungry" replied Michaela, as both ladies headed to Grace's.

"Hello. What are you taking today" asked Grace as she greeted them.

"The usual Grace. Do you know the news" asked Dorothy.

"What news" asked Grace, confused and surprise that she didn't know of something in their town.

"Michaela's pregnant" replied Dorothy.

"Really! Oh that's wonderful! My most sincere congratulations to ya and Sully! You'll have five now huh" replied pleased Grace, as Michaela and Dorothy sat down at a table.

"Thanks Grace I appreciate it. Two are going away, and one is coming" replied Michaela.

"Oh, but they will always remain your children, an' ya know they'd give their lives for ya" replied Dorothy.

"Yeah, she's right. Ya don't have ta worry" agreed Grace"So, what are ya gonna have today?'

"The usual Grace" replied Michaela"apple pie and coffee."

"Me too Grace please" said Dorothy.

"With great pleasure ladies" ended the conversation Grace a she headed towards the kitchen to prepare the food.

**Colorado Springs**

**Sunday 14th September, 1873**

Dinner had ended, and Colleen decided to go outside on the porch for some fresh air. Matthew rose and followed her outside, while Andrew and Brian played a game of chess, and Sully and Michaela cleared up.

"Hey" said Matthew as he seated himself beside his sister on the steps.

"Hey Mat" replied Colleen"ya know I've been thinkin' a lot lately."

"'bout what? Is it perhaps 'bout ma"

"Well, yes. I feel a little guilty to leave go an' leave her here, alone, pregnant, an' all. We won't be able to help her."

'Yeah, I know. I've thought about that a lot as well. But then, Brian told me that she'll have him, pa an' even Andrew."

"Yeah, but I feel guilty just the same. I want to remain here an' help her."

"Ya know she'll never let us, an' ya know that" replied Matthew as he rose and walked out towards the barn, followed by Colleen.

They remained in the middle opening in front of their home, looking at the stars.

"Ya know Mat" said Colleen"I'll miss here."

"Me too. But it'll be just for a short while. For Christmas we'll be here."

"Yeah, an' then we'll be able to help ma."

She shuddered and rubbed her hands across her shoulders.

"I'm feeling cold Mat, shall we go inside"

"As ya wish, I'm getting chilled too" he replied, as they both headed back inside the homestead.

**Colorado Springs**

**Thursday 18th September, 1873**

Jake appeared in front of the telegraph office and as soon as Horace saw him, he immediately said"Mornin' Jake. Your material has finally arrived. Ya can collect it at Loren's. Now ya'll finally stop pestering me after a whole three weeks."

"Oh come on Horace. Askin' aint pestering" replied Jake.

"Not when ya ask the same question every morning for 3 whole weeks. Then that becomes pesteing" replied Horace.

"OK Horace. But after all, it's your work! I'll go now an' leave ya in peace" replied Jake as headed towards Loren's store"Mornin' Loren" he said as he entered.

"Mornin' Jake. Horace brought some material for ya here earlier this mornin'" he said.

"I know Loren. In fact I came ta collect it so that I can start building right away" replied Jake as he took out his money.

"Building? Do ya mean that your building your new home alone? Are ya mad? You've never touched a hammer before" exclaimed Loren surprised as he directed himself towards where Jake's material was.

"Of course I'm buildin'. Who do ya think would be doin' that if not me" asked Jake a bit hurt.

"Well I thought maybe ya'd ask Sully ta give ya a helping hand" replied Loren as he started taking Jake's material outside and loading it in his wagon, as Jake helped him.

"Nah" said Jake"he has a lot to do with his new job. Hank will help me."

"But ya won't manage it alone" insisted Loren as they finished loading the wagon.

"Look Loren" said Jake looking at him straight in the eye as they were facing each other behind the bench"it's my business, it's my home, an' I decide what ta do an' who to ask to help me build it" he concluded as he paid Loren and exited the emporium.

Loren was left alone in his store.

"In less than a month he'll ask Sully for help. He aint know nothing 'bout building" he muttered to himself as he continued his work.

Grace quickly got up from her seat and directed herself to the toilette. Robert E was shocked when he saw this happen and ran to the door behind her.

"Grace are ya all right" he asked anxiously from behind the door.

"Yeah yeah I'm OK. Just a bit sick" she replied.

"OK I'll go an' call Dr. Mike" he said as he directed himself to the front door of the house.

"No" cried Grace as she exited from the toilette"I'm fine. It's normal to happen to a pregnant woman. I read all 'bout it an' even Michaela told me. Don't disturb her in vain."

"OK then if ya say so. It's just that I worry a lot an' I aint know anythin' 'bout babies" replied Robert E, justifying his worrying.

"Except how they come do ya" she asked teasing him.

He said nothing, just kissed her lightly on the cheek saying"An' I am happy I know how they come! Ya know what I was thinkin'? What do ya think of askin' Sully to make us the cradle of the baby"

"Now that's a wonderful idea! I like it! But he'll have lots of things ta do" she replied worriedly and disappointed.

"Oh come on! We'll wait like everyone else no? I'll tell him as soon as he seems settled. With his new work an' his children leaving for school, he aint seeming ta have mind for my cradle" he said as he directed himself to the front door once more"Well I'm goin' ta work."

"Go an' have a good day. I'll go ta mine in a few minutes time. See ya at lunch then" she said to him as he let the house and she finished to prepare herself.

She was feeling very happy at the moment. Her café was making profits and so was Robert E's work. They were going to have the child they always longed for, and she could ask for nothing else.

**End of Chapter 3**


	6. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Colorado Springs**

**Tuesday 23rd September, 1873**

The five workmen that had built Sully's workshop left early in the morning, leaving behind them a very well equipped workshop. With the 8 o'clock train, large amounts of wood arrived as well, so that Sully could start working on his first projects. He received his first two drawings the day before, and now he had received all he needed to start working. His deadline was that of a month. The work finished, all he had to do was to send the piece of furniture back to Boston. However, he didn't want to start working on this day. He wanted to be near his family before his eldest children left. He could start tomorrow. Sully put all the tools in the workshop and the wood in the store he had near the shop itself and locked the doors. Michaela and the others were at home, getting ready. The two weeks Matthew and Colleen had to prepare themselves before going to University soon passed. Now they had to leave. He was going to miss them but there was no choice. He mounted his horse and headed home. When he arrived there, he entered to see Matthew dressed up elegantly in one of Boston's suits Michaela had bought him. He was playing with Katie on the sofa. Brian was helping his mother with the pie she was preparing to give to Matthew for his long trip. He looked round but couldn't see Colleen.

"Hello" he said as he closed the door.

"Hey Pa" replied Brian"I'm helping ma with the pie."

"Well done son. So, where's Colleen" asked Sully.

"She and Andrew went out for a ride nearby, wanted to say goodbye" replied Michaela going near him to give him a light kiss.

Just then Katie noticed her father's presence and got down from Matthew's knees to go to him.

"Papa! Up Up!' she cried, lifting her hands up and motioning her father to pick her up.

"Hello Kates" said Sully as he lifted her up and placed her against his chest.

Matthew rose from where he was and entered the kitchen, arranging his tie.

"So,' Matthew said"how do I look huh"

"Well, for Boston you're fine,' stated Sully.

"Thanks" he said, as he looked at the clock over the mantelpiece.

'It's nearly time. The train leaves in half an hour. Do I have everything" Matthew asked nervously.

"Yes my dear you have everything" replied Michaela as she handed him a small box containing the pie"when Colleen and Andrew arrive, we leave for the station. Remember what we agreed upon! You have to write once a week, if you fail to do so, I'll come straight to Boston."

'Ok Ma calm down. There's no need to remind me, an' besides, you aint fit to travel to Boston now" replied Matthew.

"Oh sure I'm fit. I could come to Boston even if I was 9 months pregnant, and you know that."

"Yes ma I know that. You must write to me too telling me everything about here. An' remember what you promised me. You aint have to work too much."

"OK OK there will be many people reminding me that" Michaela replied.

At that moment, the door opened and Colleen entered, followed by Andrew.

"Hello" Colleen said, 'are we going? It's late I think."

"You think correctly as usual" replied Brian.

"OK, let's go" announced Sully.

They all exited the homestead and climbed up in the wagons and departed. Matthew and Colleen looked as the homestead disappeared in the distance. It would be long before they saw it again. Arrived at the train station, several people were waiting to wave goodbye to the children. They stepped on the platform. The train was already there and was leaving in 15 minutes. They loaded Matthew's luggage and started saying their goodbyes.

"See you Pa, take care of yourself, an' especially of ma. If ya need any help, just tell me an' I'll come" said Matthew as he hugged his father.

"Don't worry son, just keep your mind in the books, an' leave the rest to me" replied Sully.

"Take care ma, an' don't work too much, an' don't worry 'bout me. I love you ma" said Matthew, as he hugged Michaela so hard she had to grasp for breath.

"Just study Mat, and don't worry about me. I love you too. Take care of yourself. I don't know what I'd do if something had to happen to you" replied Michaela, tears in her eyes.

"Hey Mat" said Brian"look after yourself, an' I wish ya good luck for school."

"Thanks Brian, an' ya study too" replied Matthew as he hugged him.

Then he turned to Colleen.

"Hey sis, remember to write to me frequently. Wish ya good luck. If ya need any help, ya know where to find me."

They hugged each other, just as the train conductor shouted to all passengers to climb in the carriages. Matthew waved them goodbye and boarded the train. He opened his window and shouted out of it"I love you all"

The train started moving. His family waved goodbye as the train left Colorado Springs. Michaela couldn't hold back the tears, and neither could Brian.

Half an hour later, the same was done with Colleen as she left to Philadelphia. She promised to write frequently and left, leaving sad faces behind her. Her father had promised to write to her if there were problems with her ma, and so had Brian. She would miss Andrew terribly. They had only been married for three weeks, and she was leaving, to see him after some 3 months at Christmas. She would keep a diary and send its' pages to him every week. It was a new beginning!

**Boston**

**Tuesday 23rd September, 1873**

As he descended the steps of the train, he looked around him, remembering of the last time he had been there. He directed himself towards the telegraph office, and sent a telegram to his parents saying-

_Dear ma and pa, _

_I have arrived safely in Boston. _

Matthew

As he exited the office, he heard someone calling his name. He seemed to recognize the voice and turned round to see if he was right, which in fact he was. Approaching him was his grandmother who hugged him as soon as she reached him.

"Hello my dear! How are you? Had a nice trip" asked Elisabeth.

"Hello grandma. Yeah I had a nice trip an' I'm fine thanks" replied Matthew.

"Very well. What fine clothes you have"

"Yeah I know. Ma bought them at Loren's" replied Matthew.

"Nice choice. Let's go home then" she announced pulling him gently from under his arm.

"But I have ta get my luggage" protested calmly Matthew.

"Oh I know. One of my servants will collect it and bring it home. Now come."

They walked over to her carriage and traveled home. When they descended the steps, Beverley, the housemaid was waiting for them in the doorway, accompanied by Mark, the butler.

"Hello Beverley, Mark. This is my nephew Matthew. He is your new master" greeted them Elisabeth as they entered the house.

They took their coats and hats, as Matthew followed his grandmother into a sitting room here a fireplace was warming the whole room.

"Would you like something to drink Matthew" asked Elisabeth as she directed herself to a cocktail cabinet.

"A glass of water please, an' please call me Mat."

"Water" exclaimed Elisabeth"I meant if you wanted some whisky, or brandy, or something."

"I aint accustomed to drinking such stuff at home grandma" he replied as he sat himself down on the sofa.

"And why would that be" asked Elisabeth curiously"Doesn't Sully drink" she asked, wanting to find something to criticize Sully upon. She still wasn't sure of him on certain things.

"No! Of course not! He never touches alcohol, an' neither do the rest of us."

Having heard this Elisabeth convinced herself once and for all that her daughter had chosen the best man she could have found in the world. So she poured a glass of water and gave it to Matthew before seating herself down.

"Oh, well that's right. The least you drink, the better."

At that moment Mark entered.

"Mistress, the luggage of Master Matthew's arrived" he announced.

"Oh thank you Mark. Take them up to his room. He'll unpack later" replied Elisabeth.

"Thanks Mark" called out Matthew behind him.

"Matthew" shouted Elisabeth.

He remained silent for a couple of seconds.

"What" he asked confused.

"We don't thank the servants for something" she instructed him.

"But they're humans as we are. It aint right, an' I didn't expect it from ya grandma" he replied shocked.

She felt offended and knew she had been doing wrong. She decided that this was the right time to change attitude towards many things, and her teacher was going Matthew. When she remained silent, Matthew knew that maybe he had gone too far.

"I'm sorry grandma, it's just that..." started Matthew only to be interrupted by his grandmother.

"... it's ok Mat" she said"I have been doing wrong inhuman things for a long time, especially with your mother and father. It's time to start a fresh page, and you'll help me do that" she announced.

Matthew smiled proudly.

"OK grandma. I like that. So, where is my room"

"Well I thought maybe you'd like the room you had last time you came here. You also have a desk there with all the things you needed. There are also the clothes I bought for you. If you don't want to dress them, it's OK for me."

"Oh no. I'm sure some extra clothes aren't useless in a town like Boston."

"Now let's go to your room so you can unpack and settle yourself. Tomorrow is an important day for you,' she said as they rose from where they were and exited the room.

**Philadelphia**

**Tuesday 23rd September, 1873**

Colleen got down from the train and looked round the unfamiliar train station. She spotted the Post Office and headed there.

"Good afternoon Miss" greeted her an officer from behind the bench in the post office"What can I do for you"

"I would like ta send a telegram please" she replied.

"Sure" he said, as he handed a piece of paper and a pencil to write her message.

She wrote so-

Dearest ma and pa,

I have just arrived in Philadelphia and will go immediately to look for my apartment.

Love,

Colleen

The officer transmitted her telegram and she paid him. Just as she was about to leave, she remembered of her luggage.

"Excuse me sir, but is there a way of getting my luggage home" she asked the officer.

"Yes sure Miss. Just give me the address and all the luggage listed under your name will be brought to you. Pay after the delivery has been made" he replied and handed her a piece of paper on which she wrote her name, and copied the address she had on the letter the University had sent her.

"Thanks a lot sir" she said a she exited the office and into the streets. She started walking, looking for 'Mill Street', which she soon found.

It was a street full of apartments. She found Apartment no 7 and knocked on the door. A young lady, exactly her age opened the door.

"Yes, what can I do for you" the young lady asked.

"Hi, I'm Colleen Cook..." replied Colleen but was immediately interrupted.

"... oh hello Miss Cook! I'm Angela Walker,' she replied as they shook hands.

"Oh yes, we'll be sharing the apartment won't we"

"That's right" answered Angela"Come on in."

Colleen entered the house. They went into a sitting room and Colleen took off her hat, glove and cloak and put them on an armchair.

"Seems cosy" commented Colleen having a look around.

"It sure is. It was very kind of the University to offer these apartments to be shared by two people who don't live here."

"Yeah, an' the rent is cheap as well,' replied Colleen.

Angela seemed to be reading inside her brain.

"You're not from here or these parts are you" she asked Colleen.

"Nah. I'm from Colorado Springs, out west. How d'ya know" she asked curiously.

"I can detect your accent. You speak in a certain dialect. I like it"

"Oh, now everythin's clear! So, how many rooms do we have"

"We have this sitting room, a kitchen, and a bathroom here downstairs, and two bedrooms upstairs, together with what seems like a study with two tables. It's ideal for making our school-work"

"Great! Have ya been here for long"

"No, just arrived maybe some 2 or 3 hours ago. Let's show you round."

"Thanks Angela. Oh an' by the way, I'm not 'Miss' but 'Mrs. Cook'."

"You're married? Who's the lucky guy" asked Angela surprised.

'Andrew. He's a doctor. Come on. Show me round" ended the conversation Colleen.

They immediately liked each other very much.

**Colorado Springs**

**Tuesday 23rd September, 1873**

Sully climbed up in bed beside Michaela. It had been a long, sad day. Their children had left, and both were thinking of them at the same time.

"Thinkin' of the children huh" Sully asked as he lifted her up and placed her between his legs, resting her back against his chest, as he stroke her bare shoulders.

"Yes, I'm thinking about them. Tomorrow they start University. Oh I hope all goes fine for them."

"They surely have arrived safe and sound in their destinations" replied Sully, referring to the two telegrams their children had sent them as soon as they arrived in Boston and Philadelphia respectively.

"Mother will take good care of Mat, and Colleen will be sharing her apartment with another lady her age, so she won't be alone."

"Brian starts school tomorrow. Has he said where he'll go after this year"

"No, they haven't received any information and application forms form any College. I think they'll know what availabilities there are in the following weeks. Has he told you what he wants to do" Michaela asked curiously.

"No he hasn't. What do ya think he'll do"

"Well, he's a good writer, maybe he'll want to be a journalist, helping Dorothy, who knows."

Michaela yawned as soon as she finished her sentence. Sully knew it was bedtime.

"Tired huh? Well let's sleep. I don't you to get tired for the baby."

"Don't worry Sully. I'm fine, it's just been a long day."

They both lay themselves down further down in the covers and fall fast asleep in each other's arms.

**Colorado Springs**

**Thursday 25th September, 1873**

Teresa finished placing the food on the table as she looked once again at the clock. He hadn't yet returned and she was starting to worry. Just then she heard the sound of a horse outside and knew he had arrived. He opened the door and entered the house.

"Were have you been? I was getting worried" asked Teresa.

"I had lots of things ta do today. Sorry if I worried ya" he replied, kissing her on the cheek.

"So, has the material arrived" she asked anxiously.

"Yeah! Finally, it's here. Tomorrow I'm gonna start building the house" replied Jake proudly as he sat down opposite her to start eating.

"Have you ever build something before" she asked afraid of what the answer was going to be.

"No, never" he replied.

"So, how do you think are you going to build a house" she asked.

"Well, I'll learn" he replied not giving too importance to the matter.

"Oh yes, sure. You'll learn by breaking your neck" she replied her temper rising.

"I won't get hurt Teresa, I promise" he replied, realizing his wife's temper was rising.

"Why don't you ask someone to help you" she asked as an idea struck her.

"'course. I've asked Hank ta help me. We'll start tomorrow" he replied, thinking she would stop worrying, after hearing someone would be there to help him, but her expression only widened.

"Hank" she exclaimed shocked"But he knows nothing of building, just as much as you do! How do you two think of building a house? I was referring to Sully"

"Sully! He aint have time for my house" Jake replied, not wanting Sully's help.

"Have you asked him" she asked, knowing what the answer was going to be.

"Nah, I didn't, cause I know the answer. Now let's eat" he replied ending the conversation.

"You could at least ask him" added Teresa, knowing he wouldn't change his mind, but wanting to try just the same.

**End of Chapter 4**


	7. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Boston**

**Wednesday 1st October, 1873**

He walked in the very wide corridor, a plan of the University in his hand. He was looking for lecture room 24, but was quite lost. Without knowing where he was walking, he bumped straight on in someone as he rounded corner. Both fell backward on the floor. When he looked up to see in whom he had bumped, he held his breath. He was looking at the most beautiful lady he had ever seen. He didn't know what to say, such that he didn't even get up from the floor. He was really confused, just by looking at her. Then he realized what had been going on for the last few minutes and got up. He reached out his hand to help her up. She accepted his help and gave him her hand. They were the most delicate ones he had ever seen and again was left speechless. She was the first one to speak.

"I'm sorry sir" she said rather shyly, as her face reddened.

She avoided his eyes, fearing she would not succeed in taking her eyes off him.

"It's ok miss" replied Matthew, suddenly coming back in orbit"It was my fault."

"I'm Alexandra Parker, pleased to met you" she said as she held out her hand and they shook hands.

"Pleased ta meet ya. I'm Matthew Sully" he replied.

As she soon as he said his name she became agitated.

"Are you by any chance the son of the famous carpenter, Byron Sully" she asked anxiously.

He didn't understand why she was so interested in his name but replied just the same.

"Yeah, he's my father. You've heard 'bout him"

"Of course I've heard about him. All of Boston knows about your father. They say he's the best carpenter ever, and the furniture he's doing for the 'Furniture Specialists' is the most exquisite one and therefore most expensive."

Matthew couldn't believe his ears. His father was really famous here.

"Oh well, yeah he's a very good carpenter" he replied proudly.

"Are you as good as he is Mr. Sully" she asked.

"Nah, no-one is as good as my father, an' please call me Mat" he replied.

"Ok Mat, and please call me Alex, it's shorter and more convenient" she replied and was going to ask something else when a bell rang.

They were as if woken from a dream. They had forgotten that they were still in the corner between two wide corridors, with their respective suitcases on the floor and hadn't taken notice of the people looking at them as they passed by. She finally realized why the bell had rung.

"It's time I go to my lecture room" she said as she picked up her suitcase and Matthew bent down to pick up his map"You're new here aren't you" she asked seeing his map.

"Yeah, I'm new. I'm looking for lecture room no 24" he replied looking at her for help.

"But that's where I'm going! You're going to become a lawyer" she asked, obviously pleased.

"Yeah, even ya? But women aren't allowed to study law" he replied surprised.

"Oh yes they're allowed, as from this year. It's my first year" she replied, happy she would be seeing this young man frequently, as they had the same lectures at the same time.

"It's my first year too. So, will ya show me the way please" he asked a bit shy.

"Of course I know the way. My father teaches law here. In fact we'll have some lectures with him in the last year, which will be in three years' time" she said and he couldn't hide a smile. She had the sense of humor.

"Follow me" she replied as she headed in the direction from which Matthew had been coming.

She was glad he was behind her because she was afraid she would get mixed up if she looked at him beside her, and she made a mental note not to sit near him or she wouldn't pay attention during the lecture.

He followed her, and realized that he had been in front the lecture room, without knowing before! Walking behind her, he noticed her slim figure, and tall stature. He was glad they were in the same course. He knew he had fallen in love with this young lady.

**Philadelphia**

**Wednesday 1st October, 1873**

Colleen descended the stairs of the apartment. She had slept very little. It had been the couple of nights for her since 3 weeks, sleeping without Andrew by her side and she missed his company. Angela was already up and preparing breakfast. They were getting on well together. They didn't know much about each other, but promised to get to know each other during breakfast. She seemed quite an interesting lady and a good friend. They would discover the mysteries of University together, since it was their first year.

"Hello Colleen" greeted her Angela, as Colleen entered the kitchen"How are you? Did you sleep well"

"Oh good mornin' Angela. Yeah I slept rather well thanks. An' ya" asked Colleen as she sat down at the table.

"Oh I slept fine, as usual. So, did you miss Andrew" she asked suddenly, making Colleen choke in the coffee.

Colleen looked up into her eyes. This girl had the ability to read her mind.

"Well, yeah I did miss him" replied Colleen rather shyly.

"Oh, don't worry about it. It will soon pass. So, tell me about you" changed the conversation Angela.

"Well, my name is Colleen Cook, before I married Andrew my surname was Cooper. My mum is Michaela Quinn, she's a doctor..." started Colleen, only to be shortly cut off by Angela.

"... a doctor" exclaimed Angela.

"Yeah, a doctor. She studied in this same University"

"Great! That's why you want to become a doctor"

"Yeah, that's right. So, my mother is from Boston. Then there's my father. His name is Byron Sully..." continued Colleen, only to be interrupted again by Angela.

"The famous carpenter? The one just employed by 'Furniture Specialists'" asked Angela anxiously.

"Yeah, it's him. He's my father an' he's the most capable carpenter I've ever seen. He's from Colorado Springs, the town I come from. I have two brothers, a sister and another one on the way..."

'... oh how cute! Give my congratulations to your mother" said Angela, stopping Colleen for the third time.

This time, Colleen lost her temper.

"Listen" she started in a gentle tone"could ya please let me finish talkin' an' then ask your questions"

"Sure, I'm sorry. It's just that it's been a long time since I have a friend. Go on" said Angela, inviting her to continue.

"OK. So, where was I? Oh yes. Now my older brother, he's Matthew, an' he's in University in Boston studying to become a lawyer. Then there's Brian. He's my youngest brother. He's in his last year of school this year. Next year he'll go ta College. Then there's my dear sister Katie. She's only some 2 years old and she's such a dear. I hope ma has another girl! Now, any questions" she asked Angela as she finished.

"Oh yes, I have a couple of questions. Now, number one, how did your mother and father meet"

"Well, my mother came in Colorado Springs to fill in the vacancy of a doctor. There she got ta know my father, they fell in love, an' the rest is history" replied Colleen.

"Oh, interesting. Now, you said your maiden name was Cooper, but your father's surname is Sully, how can that be?' asked Angela.

Colleen's face saddened and turned pale. Angela noticed this and wished she hadn't asked the question, fearing she had asked a too personal question, even if she couldn't imagine why. After some time, Colleen lifted her face and looked at Angela as she spoke.

"Well, my mother an' father aren't my real parents. My biological mother, Charlotte, died some 7 years ago after a snake bit her, when I was still little. My adoptive mother, Michaela, was the doctor there at the time, and before dying, Charlotte asked Michaela to take care of me an' my two brothers. Nowadays, I find it difficult to call Michaela by her name, cause I'm used ta call her ma, an' she's the best mother a person could have..." Colleen said, but stopped as she was about to start speaking of her father, because the rage started building inside her.

"... then there's my biological father, that son of a bitch of Ethan. He left us alone, when me an' my brothers were little. He went away, an' returned only when we were livin' happily with ma an' pa ta take us away, but they didn't let him do it. An' so here we are, all happily together, but obviously I, Mat an' Brian have Ethan's surname which is Cooper" finished Colleen.

"... that's interesting. You seem to have the most extraordinary parents in the world! So, in reality, only Katie is the 'real' daughter of your parents"

"Yeah, that's right. Now it's your turn, if ya haven't any questions" said Colleen looking at the clock, but realizing they had still 45 minutes, before it was time to leave.

"Well, I had only one more question if you don't mind" replied Angela"how did you meet Andrew, and for how long have you been married"

"Andrew is from Boston. When my mother was about ta have Katie, my grandma arrived from Boston, with a young doctor to help ma give birth, since she was the only doctor in the town. I got ta know him there, an' we fell in love. He was employed by the hotel's manager to be the hotel's doctor. We've been married for three weeks" finished explained Colleen.

"Interesting! Only three weeks! No wonder you miss him! Now it's my turn. Well my father is a doctor, Peter Walker. He has a hospital in Boston named after him, and it's very luxurious. It's the main hospital in Boston and I wanted to become a doctor to help him. My mother, Claire, is a normal lady, living at home, and sometimes going out with some friends. She's not as interesting as your mother. I have only a small brother called Jonathan. He's only 6 years old, and he's such a dear boy" finished Angela.

Colleen noticed immediately that Angela's family was an ordinary one, and now understood why Angela had been so interesting in hearing more about her family.

"Do ya have a fiancée waiting for ya at home" asked Colleen curiously.

"Sure! He's Manuel Collier. He's a soldier in the army! I am constantly fearing he'll die in some conflict with the Indians" Angela replied sadly"we'll marry as soon as I finish University in three years' time! I am inviting you to the wedding" she replied excitedly.

"Thanks for your offer, even if it's a bit early" replied Colleen and they both laughed.

She looked up at the clock and saw they had to go.

"We have ta go now, or we'll arrive late the first day, an' we still have to find the lecture rooms" said Colleen.

They tidied up and prepared to go for the first time to University.

**Colorado Springs**

**Friday 3rd October, 1873**

Jake started unloading his wagon from the wood he had brought with him. Today was the great day. He was going to start building his house finally. He looked around him, at the blank and empty space on which he was standing, and imagined his new two-storey house! Just then, horse-hooves could be heard, and he knew his help had arrived.

"Mornin' Hank" greeted him Jake as Hank descended from his horse.

"Mornin' Jake. So, how are we gonna begin" he asked as he took off his coat and hat and took the hammer in his hands.

"Well, I think, by plannin' how the rooms are gonna be, I mean, how big an' the rest" replied Jake.

"Seems ta me as a nice start. Do ye have any idea how the rooms are gonna be"

"Yeah, sure. I've been plannin' it for a long while now" replied Jake as he showed Hank his plan of the house.

Hank stared blankly at it as he swallowed hard.

"An' we are supposed to build that house" asked Hank astonishingly. Jake stared back at him.

"Sure! It's my house. Oh com'on. We'll manage, ye'll see" replied Jake as he started lifting another plank from the wagon and putting it on the ground.

Hank got the tools and spread them out.

"I read a book once on how ta plan the rooms. We have ta put small pieces of wood in the ground, and tie chord to them, showin' the rooms" said Hank.

"Great, then that's what we'll do" replied Jake, as he started sawing small pieces of wood.

Hank continued to unload the wood, and place it all upon each other, dividing them according to their type.

Suddenly a loud shout of pain could be heard coming from Jake's side and Hank ran up to him. What he saw frightened him. Jake's left hand was covered in blood and he was holding it with the right one.

"Let's git ya to the clinic" said Hank as he put on his coat and hat and put Jake in his own wagon.

He took the driver's seat and drove off to town. As he neared town, Michaela was just stepping on the porch to enter the clinic and she saw Hank approaching driving madly.

"Dr. Mike" Hank shouted as he stopped the wagon and approached Jake sitting at the back helping him get down"He's hurt his hand with the saw" he explained to Michaela as they entered the clinic and she directed to him to lay Jake on the examination table.

"How exactly did it happen" she asked.

Jake was whimpering in pain.

"Well, he was sawin' some wood, and then I heard him cry out in pain, an' I brought him here" replied Hank, babbling it all out.

"OK, thanks Hank. Could you please call Col..." started Michaela, only to remember that Colleen was there no more to help her. "Call Dorothy please Hank" added Michaela.

Hank nodded and left the clinic, returning shortly afterwards with Dorothy at his heels.

"I'm here Michaela, what can I do" asked Dorothy.

Michaela nodded to Hank to leave the clinic and then turned to Jake.

"Now Jake, I'll have to wash that wound and it'll hurt a bit" said Michaela, 'Here Dorothy, hold this please" she added as she handed Dorothy a bowl and poured in it some disinfectant, proceeding to wash Jake's deep wound.

**Colorado Springs**

**Tuesday 7th October, 1873**

Sully was busily working on a table in his workshop, when Cloud Dancing entered. He looked round him, exploring the place.

"Haho brother" greeted him Cloud Dancing.

"Long time no seen" replied sully as he went over to Cloud Dancing and they hugged each other"Where have ya been"

"I went for a short expedition up north to reflect on what to do, now that I am free and live alone in my tepee" replied Cloud Dancing.

"But ya'll be lonely like that" replied Sully concerned.

"I have no choice" replied Cloud Dancing, as he walked round the workshop"Nice workshop"

"Thanks. I have a lot ta do" replied Sully as he directed himself to the bench on which stood the table he was working on.

"The spirits told me of your new job and of the place you were working in, so I came to have a look. I have to go and tell Dorothy I'm back now. If you need any help just come to see me in the tent, it's not far off from the cave you used to hide in" replied Cloud Dancing as he directed himself to the door.

"Bye, an' take care" replied Sully.

Cloud Dancing started to exit when he tuned back and looked at Sully who had returned to his work, and he noticed his troubled look.

"You're worried about the children aren't you" asked Cloud Dancing from the doorway.

Sully looked up to face him, ceasing to work.

"Yeah, I am. It's already been a week since they left, an' not one of them has written. Ye know how Michaela gits worried, an' now I'm getting' worried too" replied Sully concerned.

"The spirits say they're all-right, so don't worry" comforted him Cloud Dancing.

"Thanks a lot" replied Sully sounding relieved as Cloud Dancing exited the workshop.

**Colorado Springs**

**Thursday 9th October, 1873**

Grace gets down from the examination table and finishes buttoning her shirt, letting out a sigh.

"Is something troubling you Grace" Michaela asks.

"Yes, I'm afraid I'll have a miscarriage" Grace replies looking at Michaela.

"Oh no, there's nothing to worry about. Everything will be fine."

"An' if I do have a miscarriage? What do I do then"

"Well, there's only one thing to do. You have to cope with it" Michaela replies, remembering the time, not long ago, when she too had had a miscarriage.

"An' is it difficult to cope with it" Grace asks, not remembering that Michaela had suffered a miscarriage some time ago.

"It's still difficult Grace" Michaela replies, not quiet answering her question, but talking about her own pain.

Grace remembers of what had happened to Michaela, and wishes she had not said what she had just said.

"Oh I'm sorry Michaela. I forgot" replied Grace saddened"You are a very lucky lady"

"Thanks Grace" replies Michaela smiling"I would not live through another miscarriage"

"So what would ya like ta have, a boy or a girl" asks Grace.

"Oh it doesn't matter, as long as it's healthy. I already have two boys and two girls, so it doesn't really matter."

"I want a big strong boy like Robert E. An' what would Sully like"

"I don't know. I think a son, to carry on his name."

"So we're both asking for boys" replies Grace and they both laugh.

**End of Chapter 5**


	8. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Boston**

**Friday 10th October, 1873**

Matthew was going down the University steps when he heard someone call him from behind.

"Matthew" she shouted, hurrying towards him.

Matthew turned round to see Alex running towards him.

"Hi" he greeted her. "How are ya doin'"

"Oh, fine thanks, and you" she asked, as she regained her breath.

"Oh, I'm coping quite well" replied Matthew.

As always, whenever he spoke to her, he didn't quite find the right words. Even after two weeks, it was just the same.

"Listen are you in a hurry" she asked hopefully.

"No, I aint. Why do ya ask me?'

"Em, would you like to have a cup of coffee with me, so that we can talk a little" she replied, hoping he would accept.

Her offer took Matthew quite by surprise.

"Well, I would like that. So, shall we go" he asked as he directed himself to the Cafeteria.

As they sat down, they both ordered a cup of coffee and remained silent, looking at each other. It was finally Alex who broke the ice.

"Why don't you tell me about your family" she asked, inviting him to talk.

"Ok. So, my father's name is Byron Sully, an' he's a carpenter, as ya already know. My ma is doctor, well exactly, an excellent doctor. She's the doctor of my town. Then I have my younger sister, Colleen, she's in Philadelphia studyin' ta become a doctor as well; Brian is my youngest brother, he's in his last year at school before college. Then there's my dear little sister Katie. She's an adorable girl, an' there's a little brother or sister on the way" finished Matthew, not realizing he had made a long speech.

Alex hadn't even moved in her seat, since she was absorbed, listening to him.

"Interesting" she said, then remaining quiet.

Matthew sensed something was wrong.

"Hey, is somethin' wrong" asked Matthew concerned.

"Well, not exactly wrong Mat, but there's something I wanted to ask you" she replied looking into his eyes.

"Go on ahead."

After a pause, Alex finally spoke.

"It's just this. When I first met you, you said you are 'Matthew Sully', but when they call your name each morning to see if you are present, well, they say your surname is 'Cooper' and not 'Sully'. How can that be" she finished, relieved she had come to ask him this question at last.

Matthew was a little taken aback. He didn't want to remember of his biological father, but he didn't want to sound mysterious to her.

"Now I understand what's troublin' ya, an' it's quite simple. Ya see, Brian, Colleen an' I are adopted. My real mother died some years ago, an' my father abandoned us. My real mother asked Dr Mike, she's my ma now, to take care of us, obviously before she died, an' so we went ta live with Dr Mike. Then she fell in love with pa, that is, Sully, an' they married, givin' birth ta Katie, an' now another one. I use my adoptive father's surname, cause I'm ashamed of my real father and' want nothin' ta do with him" said Matthew painfully, and this was soon noticed by Alex.

"I'm sorry Mat" she said, resting her hand over his on the table, making him as red as a plum"I didn't men to bring out painful memories."

"It aint your fault."

"You know there's a remedy to that" she said.

'A remedy ta what" asked Matthew confused, sipping in his coffee.

"You can change your surname! All you need is a lawyer's signature, and my father can be the lawyer"

"Really? Ya mean, I can become a Sully" Matthew asked feeling very pleased.

'Yes, I mean that, and if you want, we can do it straight away"

"Oh really! Thanks a lot Alex. I really appreciate it" he replied as he put his hand over hers, this time forcing her to redden.

"So, shall we go" she asked shakily, as she rose from the table, soon followed by Matthew.

They go to her home and knock on her father's office door.

"Come in" a gentle voice is heard saying from behind the door.

Alex enters followed shyly by Matthew. Seeing his daughter, the man stands to greet her.

"Hello Alex! How are you? All well in University" asked Mr. Parker.

"Hello pa. I'm fine, and at University all is going on well. I need your help" she said, turning to look at Matthew.

Her father eyed him from top to toe, and smiled.

"Oh, who have we here" he said cheerfully, as he shook hands with Matthew.

"I'm Matthew Su... Cooper, sir. I go ta University with your daughter" replied Matthew.

"Pleased to meet you Mr. Cooper. I'm James Parker. So, you need my help" he asked.

"Yes father" interjected Alex, knowing Matthew was too shy to speak"He wants to change his surname, he can do that can't he" she asked.

"Sure he can do that. Why is it you want to change our surname" James asked, as he sat down at his desk again.

"Well, I was adopted, an' want to change my surname from my biological one, to that of my adoptive father's."

"Ok kid. So, just tell me your present surname and the one to which you are changing it,' replied James, as he took a pen and started writing on a piece of paper.

"Well my present one is Cooper, and I want ta change it ta Sully."

As soon as the words had left his mouth, James looked at Matthew curiously.

"So you are the son of Byron Sully are you? Alex told me about you. Pleased to meet you. I am expecting your father to make me a new table, sent my drawings and all yesterday. He's a great carpenter. So, I just need your signature here" said James as he handed Matthew the piece of paper and a pen.

Matthew signed the paper with trembling hands, and I was done. He was now Matthew Sully! He thanked Alex and her father, and left for home. He knocked on the door and Mark opened for him.

"God evening Master. We were worried for you" said Mark, closing the door behind Matthew.

"Yeah, I know, I'm late" he replied hanging his coat and hat and placing his attaché case on the floor.

Elisabeth came out of the living room looking worried.

"Hello Mat. Where have you been? I was getting worried" she said.

"Oh I'm sorry grandma, but there's somethin' I wanted ta do" Matthew replied, proudly showing her the document just signed.

She read what was written and looked at him pleased.

"You did it! Oh Mat, congratulations. But, did you ask your father's permission? I mean, Ethan's permission"

"I don't need his permission. I'm just glad it's finally done" replied Matthew.

Just then Beverley entered.

"Dinner is served Mistress" Beverley said.

"Oh thanks Beverley. We're starving" replied Matthew.

"Exactly it's you who's starving since you had nothing to eat" teased him Elisabeth, as they went to the dining room. "Oh, and before I forget, did you write to your parents? It's already been two weeks since you're here"

"No I didn't write to them, but I'll do it tonight"

**Colorado Springs**

**Thursday 16th October, 1873**

Michaela directs herself towards the telegraph office. She is immediately greeted by Horace.

"Oh good mornin' Dr. Mike. How are ya" asks Horace.

"Good morning Horace. I'm fine thank you. Are there any letters for me or Sully"

"Nope, not even one I'm sorry. Are ya expecting an important letter Dr. Mike? You've been askin' me that question for a whole 3 weeks I think" inquired Horace, noticing the sad look that had appeared on Michaela's face.

"It's just that Matthew and Colleen were supposed to write about a week ago, and still no sign of letters. Well thank you Horace. I'll come back later" replies Michaela, as she turns to leave.

"If ya want, I can come an' give ya the letters personally if they arrive" offers Horace, as usual, feeling sorry for Michaela.

"Well thanks a lot Horace. I appreciate it" replied Michaela. As she descended the steps in front of the post office, she saw Andrew approach.

"Hello Michaela" greets her Andrew. "Did you receive any letters"

"No I didn't. And you" asks Michaela.

"I still have to check today, but till yesterday nothing" replied Andrew as he went to talk to Horace, leaving Michaela waiting for him.

He soon returned with a sad expression on his face.

"Nothing again" he said sadly"I'm starting to think something happened to her. it's already been two weeks she's away! If she doesn't write in two more days, I'll go there to make sure she's all-right."

"I know she's fine, and so is Matthew, so don't worry" assured him Michaela.

"How do you know, if you haven't received a letter either" replied Andrew.

"Because I can feel it" replied Michaela.

Andrew looked at her confused, and then left without a word shaking his head. Michaela went back to her office, where her patients were waiting for her.

**Colorado Springs**

**Saturday 18th October, 1873**

Michaela and Dorothy seat themselves down at a table at the Café as they always did.

"Is Sully joinin' us today" asked Dorothy.

"No he he can't join us today. Grace is taking him something to eat at noon, as she goes to give Robert E his lunch" replied Michaela.

As she finishes speaking, she saw Horace approach them.

"Good afternoon Dr. Mike, Miss Dorothy. You received a telegram from Colleen Dr. Mike" said Horace, handing Michaela the piece of paper.

Michaela's face brightened up as she started reading the telegram. Horace left them.

"So, what does it say" asked Dorothy curiously.

"Listen" said Michaela as she read this telegram-

Dear ma and pa,

I'm sorry I didn't write in a whole 2 weeks but I had a lot to do. I didn't forget about ya. I sent Andrew my diary as promised, I hope it arrived. You'll receive my letter in about three days hopefully. Give all my love to Brian and Katie.

Love,

Colleen

"Oh ya see ya had nothin' ta worry about" smiled Dorothy.

"You were right Dorothy. But Matthew still hasn't showed up" replied Michaela.

"Oh he'll show up don't worry" replied Dorothy as she took a piece of pie.

"I heard Cloud Dancing is in town" said Michaela, eyeing Dorothy's expression. However, Dorothy said nothing.

"Did I say something wrong" asked Michaela concerned.

"Nah, ya said nothin' wrong" said Dorothy pausing, as if she were thinking what to say"I want ta start writing that book again, I mean, 'bout Cloud Dancing."

"Now that's a nice idea" cried Michaela very pleased. "Did you tell him about it? What did he say"

"Well he accepted. I'm afraid of what the people will say, seeing me go to his teepee."

"Don't worry what the people say. It's your life, and you do what you want" replied Michaela.

"You're right, as usual. I'll start writin' right away" answered Dorothy happily, finishing eating her pie.

**Philadelphia**

**Tuesday 21st October, 1873**

Colleen sighs in relief as she looks at the letter she had in her hands. Angela looked up from her writing.

"What's the matter" Angela asked curiously.

"I finally finished the letters for my family. I've been writing to them for two days now. Matthew's letter was finished yesterday at night, an' the one for my parents I finished it now" replied Colleen, as she stood up from the kitchen table to stick the stamps.

"You couldn't sleep well last night could you" asked Angela.

Colleen looked at her in amazement.

"How d'ya know"

"Well, you went downstairs and you woke me up, but I said nothing" replied Angela innocently.

"Ya make quite a good detective ya know" replied Colleen astonished.

"Thanks" replied Angela.

"I'm gonna post these letters immediately. Two days ago I sent a telegram to my mother an' I said she should receive the letter in two day's time, an' that is today" said Colleen as she directed herself to the door.

"Listen, could you please post me this letter? And bring back my mail if I have any" asks Angela, handing Colleen a rather thick envelope.

"Hmm" comments Colleen looking at the address on Angela's letter"ya seem to have a lot ta say to your dear Manuel"

"Now don't be nosy Mrs. Cook" said Angela laughing.

Colleen laughed along and left their apartment. With Colleen gone, Angela went back into the kitchen to wash cups and plates they had used for breakfast. In the meantime, Colleen walked towards the post-office, looking into the window-shops. She posted her letters and collected hers and Angela's mail. Angela had a letter from Boston, probably from her parents, and also another one from Boston. From the calligraphy she knew it was from Matthew. She tore it open and started reading on her way back 'home'.

Dear sister,

So, how are you? I'm fine here with grandma and Aunt Rebecca. Once you get to know grandma, she's a very nice lady, and she's changed since I'm here! I have even become accustomed to the clothes! All the maids call me 'Master Matthew' and I'm treated like a king. I eat loads of food every night, like a buffet each evening! My room is very large as well, the same one I had when we first went to Boston, long time ago, and I even have a large desk. Grandma thought of everything.

Here the lectures are very tough and I have a lot to do, but I like it. I often wish to go riding, but that isn't possible unfortunately. Instead I tend to walk around the streets of Boston, looking at shops. I am keeping in touch with home thanks to Dorothy, who's sending me a copy of each "Gazette". It's the first time I'm writing to ma and pa, as it's also the first time I write to you. And you? Did ya have time to write. I didn't receive anything.

Have you made any friends? Well obviously you have at least the one with whom you're sharing the house, but I mean, apart from her? I have made friends with a certain young lad called Tom Wilson, and his friend Mary Hunter. They both study law with me. But, I have also met the most beautiful lady in the world. Her name is Alex, short for Alexandra. She's also a friend of Tom an' Mary. She's studying law with me, since from this year, women are allowed to study law as well! She has blonde hair an' blue eyes. When I'm with her I become speechless! We sometimes go out for a cup of tea together. I hope you meet her someday, and tell me what you think! I think I have already fallen in love with her, and I feel she's as well! Wish me luck dear sister!

Before I finish, I want to tell ya the most important news! I changed my surname! Yeah it's true. You know how I was ashamed of Ethan, and Alex told me that all I needed is a lawyer's signature. Since her father is a lawyer, she took me to him, he wrote this document, I signed it, and so did he, and it's done! When we're home for Christmas I'll show you the legal document! So now, I'm a Sully! Pa will be happy about it, what do you think? You're not angry are ya? Well I hope not!

Now I'm very sleepy, since it's 11 o'clock in the evening!

Bye! Hope ta hear from ya!

Love,

Your brother,

Matthew Sully

As Soon as Colleen finished reading his letter she wanted to fly with joy. Her brother seemed to have found love again, and he had even changed his surname! Now that's a surprise! He had finally destroyed the last thing that bound him to his biological father, that bastard, Ethan Cooper. She hurried home, anxious to tell everything to Angela. They had become good friends! Even if at first, she used to annoy her with all her questions!

**Colorado Springs**

**Tuesday 21st October, 1873**

Michaela sat alone in her clinic, caressing her growing abdomen. She was really a lucky woman, as Grace had said. She had four magnificent children, and now was going to have another one. She thanked God for all the gifts He had given her.

Her mind drifted off to Matthew and Colleen. She missed them terribly. Colleen had at least sent a telegram, but Matthew nothing, even if she hadn't yet checked the post today. She was more worried about him than about Colleen, since she had sent them at least a couple of words. Her thoughts were abruptly brought to an end when there was a knock on the door. She rose to open the door, revealing Teresa.

"Good Morning Dr. Quinn. May I come in" Teresa greeted her coldly.

"Yes, sure" replied Michaela, taken aback by her coldness.

She moved aside, letting Teresa enter. They both sat down opposite each other.

"What did you recommend Jake to do to his hand, Dr. Quinn" asks Teresa, taking Michaela by surprise.

"I told him to rest it for at least four weeks" she replied.

"Four weeks" said Teresa"But he's already at work"

"At work" replies Michaela astonished"After only 18 days? But is he mad"

"No he's not mad" snapped Teresa rising up"Well, I'll go and stop him" she said as she went to the door.

"Good luck" said Michaela sincerely"and please call me Michaela."

Teresa looked at her for a few seconds, then she opened the door, and before exiting she said"Good day Dr. Quinn" and closed the door behind her without looking back.

Michaela stared after her. After so much time, she still wouldn't talk to her, and she could think of nothing to solve this problem.

**End of Chapter 6**


	9. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Colorado Springs**

**Friday 24th October, 1873**

"Good mornin' Horace" said Brian"Ma sent me ta collect the letters."

"Oh good mornin' Brian. well, there are two letters for ya. One for ya an' the other for your parents. It seems they're from Matthew" said Horace handing the boy two letters.

"Thanks Horace" said Brian, as he took the letters and descended the steps to go home on his horse.

He tore open the letter addressed to 'Brian Cooper'. It was definitely from Matthew.

Hey there little brother!

How are you going at school? See to it that you study so that you can come here to University some day cause it's really nice. I have a lot to do, but it's interesting.

I already wrote a long letter to ma and pa so I'm not gonna repeat the same things, but there are some things you and me should discuss between us as promised before I left, remember?

So, how's ma? Is she looking tired as she did with Katie? See to it that she doesn't over-work! And how's pa going with his new work? He's quite famous here you know!

Try to help them, understood? I am counting on you! If you need help, just tell me, an' I'll be there on the next train! Now, important news! I've said to ma and pa, but I feel I have ta say it to you as well.

I changed my surname! I'm not a 'Cooper' any more! I talked to a lawyer, and I became a 'Sully'! Now, I know how you felt about Ethan, and I'm not expecting you to fully understand my decision, or to accept it, but I know how Ethan treated me, Colleen and you, and I don't want anything ta do with him, so please understand! When you and Colleen were adopted legally by ma and pa, I well, wished to have been with you, even if I never showed it, but it has always been on my mind!

I have to stop. Read ma's letter for more details! See to it that you study and keep an eye on ma' and pa!

Bye,

Matthew Sully

Brian couldn't believe what he had just read. His brother had changed his surname! He must immediately tell his pa! He rode as fast as he could. He entered the homestead, giving a fright to everyone in the house.

"My dear Brian, calm down. What's happened" asked Michaela as she noticed the happy expression Brian had as soon as he barged in.

"Yeah son, what happened" asked Sully who had Katie in his arms.

"Matthew's written! He's changed his surname" babbled Brian.

"He what? He would never do that" exclaimed Michaela.

"Look, read your letter. He told me, in my letter, he changed his surname from 'Cooper' to 'Sully'. He doesn't want anythin' ta do with our real father" continued Brian.

Michaela sat down and tore open the letter starting to read. Silence fell in the room until Sully rose up to stand behind Michaela and read the letter. They were both smiling at what was written, and Brian could see that his father was very happy.

"So, you believe now" asked Brian, as soon as his parents had finished reading the letter.

"Yes Brian, we believe" answered Michaela.

"Would I be able ta change my surname as well? I think I finally realised both Matthew an' Colleen were right 'bout Ethan. He aint a good father, he never was, an' never will be. He never took care of us, but left us alone, an' if it hadn't been for Sully, we would never have had a real father, so I think I'll change my surname too, if you let me do it, I mean" said Brian as he took the letter from his ma's hand, wanting to start reading it.

Both remained silent. Sully didn't breathe a word, and finally Michaela spoke.

"Well, it's up to you sweetheart. Do whatever you like, if you feel like it, but remember that until some time ago, you still believed your father could come back" replies Michaela.

"Sully's my pa now" replies Brian"I'll change my surname." Michaela knew he was sure about what he was doing.

"But there isn't any lawyer here. You'll have to wait for Matthew to come for Christmas, and he can bring you a signed document like his, and all you have to do is put your signature" said Michaela.

"Yeah, that's what I'll do" Brian replies looking at the letter. "Anythin' new? Besides Mat changin' his name"

"Well, there seems to be another news. Read it, and you'll understand" replies Michaela, as Sully seats himself down.

"I'll go to my room,' says Brian as he goes towards the stairs up to his room, closing the door behind him.

The letter said so-

Dear ma and pa,

Sorry it took me so long to write but I didn't have time, till I settled in my new life. Here everything is fine, and I'm having fun, even if I have a lot to do. I miss going riding but I can't do anything about it. I can just walk about in the streets looking at the shops. Grandma and Aunt Rebecca are really nice people. Grandma has really changed since I'm here. They all treat me like a king, and even call me 'Master Matthew'. I am eating really good, and have a large room, with a large desk.

How are you? Ma see that you don't work too much, cause if I get to know you're not resting I'll come straight home. And how are you pa? You're really famous here you know. As soon as I say my name, since now I use your surname (you'll understand further on), they all look up and ask if I'm your son, and if I'm as good as you, but I say no-one is as good as you! Pa take care of ma!

Pa I wanted ta tell you to stop building my house. I know you have a lot to do, but that's not the point. I have decided ta live with you, until I maybe, get married, if for you it's ok. I can sleep in Colleen's room no? Well, pa please stop building it. I'll continue building it when I'm about ta get married! Thanks!

I've made friends with Tom Wilson an' Mary Hunter, who's Alex's best friend, and who also studies law with me. Oh and by the way, I have met the most enchanting lady in whole Boston, and even in Colorado. Her name is Alex Parker, short for Alexandra. She's studying law with me, since from this year, women are allowed to study law as well! She has blonde hair and blue eyes. Her father is a lawyer, in fact he teaches at University. Her mother is a normal Boston lady, not like you ma! She hasn't got any brother or sisters! When I'm with her I become speechless! We have tea together each day. I think I have already fallen in love with her, and I think she's as well in love with me cause she reddens up whenever I look into her eyes!

Now the news is that I have changed my surname! You know how I was ashamed of Ethan, and that I never believed he was a father to us, even when he came back ta take Brian an' Colleen with him. I want nothing to do with him anymore, so I decided to take pa's surname if for you it's OK. I hope Brian understands, since he still believed Ethan could come back, but I won't change my opinion about Ethan. He never took care of us. Alex told me that all I needed is a lawyer's signature. Since her father is a lawyer, she took me to him, he wrote this document, I signed it, and so did he, and it's done! When we're home for Christmas I'll show you the legal document! So now, I'm a Sully!

Well I think I said all that was ta be said! That was the most important anyway. Right now it's midnight, so you can imagine how tired I am, an' I can't think right on what to write! Write again in about two weeks' time, and don't worry about me!

Bye!

Love

Your son,

Matthew Sully

Brian just smiles saying"So, that was the other news! My dear brother has a girlfriend huh" and goes downstairs to have dinner.

Late in the evening, all go to bed, and Sully is caressing Michaela's abdomen in bed. He hadn't said a word all through dinner, and not even now.

"It seems to me Matthew has finally fell in love again! He seems to be getting on well there" says Michaela, trying to bring Sully to talk.

"Yeah" replied Sully.

Michaela looked at him and knew that his mind was far away!

"So, what's the problem? Don't tell me you're not happy about what Mat did, and what Brian intends to do" said Michaela.

"Nah, I am very, very, happy. It's just that, I still try to understand why Mat did it, an' even Brian" replies Sully, still pensive.

"I think I know why they did it" replied Michaela after a while.

Sully raises himself up on one elbow to look in her face.

"Oh yeah? So tell me" he said.

"Well, look. I'm not sure, but I think Mat has finally broke the last tie he had to his biological father, which was his surname. You know how much he disliked Ethan, and so he changed his surname. And now Brian has decided to do the same, realising his brother was right all along, and that his father never took care of them" she replies.

Sully eyes her intently, and shakes his head.

"It could be, but till I hear their reason, I can't fully understand" he replies.

"But why? Brian told you his reason, and Mat, well, it's just to show us, especially you, that he is happy to be part of the family. What is there to understand" asks Michaela amazed.

"It's just that he never showed he really belongs here, especially accepting us as parents! He didn't call us 'ma' an' 'pa' but just 'Dr. Mike' an' 'Sully'. I mean, how come this big change? He even asked me to start building his house, meaning he wants to live on his own! Now can ya explain that change ta me" burst out Sully, leaving Michaela speechless.

"First of all, he started calling you 'pa' before he left. He's already said why he did it in his letter. He said he wants nothing to with Ethan, how he was ashamed of him! And, maybe in Boston, he discovered he has parents that love him more than anything, and that he wants to be as much part of the family as he can be! So, he told you to stop building his house and that he wants to live here. The best solution is if you ask him for an explanation. But I believe, that he finally realised he has a family, and that there's no need for him to live alone" finishes Michaela sleepily.

"It makes sense" replies Sully settling down in bed, taking Michaela in his arms, resting her head on his bare chest"But I still want ta talk to them about it."

"Well, you can talk to Brian tomorrow, and to Mat at Christmas dear" replies Michaela, happy that he was going to put his mind at rest, or at least for now.

"Till Christmas" jumped Sully"I can't possibly wait till then! I'll go to Boston an' talk ta him"

"Just because he changed his surname! Oh come on honey, it's not going to be a catastrophe if you talk to him on Christmas" replies Michaela.

Sully realised she was right and sank in bed again.

"You're right. I'll talk to him at Christmas. What's done is done" he replies smiling.

"So, how do you feel about him changing his name, and now it seems, even Brian" asks Michaela.

"I think it's wonderful! I'm really proud of them" replies Sully.

"Me too."

Dorothy is riding her horse. Today is the great day. She's going to start writing her book again, and this time, she was not going to burn it! She approached the cave where Sully once used to hide. She left the horse there and decided she would continue on foot.

As she approached Cloud Dancing's tepee, she could see smoke coming up from amongst the trees. It was very quiet and she knew that he was at peace with nature here. As she approached, he sensed her presence, but said nothing. She came out from behind the thick trees and stood in front of him.

"Good morning Dorothy" greeted her Cloud Dancing.

"Good mornin'" replied Dorothy, still with her paper and pencil in hands.

"Do you want some bark-tea" offered Cloud Dancing.

"Erm... no thank ya" replied Dorothy as she sat down on a trunk nearby.

"So, what brought you here" asked Cloud Dancing.

He knew why she had come here, but felt like he wanted to tease her.

"Don't tell me ya forgot! I came here to start writing the book 'bout ya. If ya don't want, for me it's ok" she replied shocked.

Cloud Dancing just laughed out loud, leaving Dorothy more amazed.

"What's so funny" she asked, her temper rising.

Cloud Dancing stood up from the ground where he had been seated.

"I'm just enjoying my time teasing you" replied Cloud Dancing as he sat down beside her on the trunk and took her hands on his.

She blushed slightly but said nothing.

"So, shall we start writing your book" he asked.

"Yes, when you're ready" she replied.

Jake entered the kitchen where Teresa had prepared breakfast and was packing the last of her paper for school.

"Good mornin'" he greeted her as he sat down.

"Oh, good morning Jake" she replied coldly.

Jake noticed something was wrong again from the coldness in her voice.

"Is something wrong honey? You've been acting strange fir the last days" Jake asked.

She looked up and glared at him.

"Of course something's wrong! Dr. Quinn told you..." started Teresa her temper rising only to be interrupted by Jake who was smiling.

"Ya talked to Dr. Mike? Oh at last you're friends. Ya see I told ya she's a..." started Jake, to be interrupted by a furious Teresa.

"I said I had gone to TALK to her, and NOT MAKE FRIENDS! Now will you listen to me! Dr. Mike told you not to work for four weeks, and you go to work after only 18 days! Now tell me Jake Slicker, are you trying to kill yourself in the intension to show us you can do something we all know you can't do, and that is to build a house! You're NOT A BUILDER! Now are you going to ask Sully for help or not" she asked.

"Now now wait. Ya know that goes against my pride" he said.

"I don't care about your pride Jake! I care about your life" she shouted back.

"So if you don't care about pride, why don't ya talk to Dr. Mike"

"Don't try to change the subject! Will you ask Sully for help"

"I'll ask Sully for help only if ya make friends with Dr. Mike" he finished as he stood up from the table, grabbed his hat and coat and went out.

Teresa sighed after he left and sat down. If she wanted her husband to remain alive, she had to talk to that woman.

**Colorado Springs**

**Sunday 26th October, 1873**

The whole town family was reunited in the meadow like every Sunday, but a very heated discussion was going on.

"I agree we keep the same festives as the past years for Halloween" said Jake.

"Yeah, he's right! It was always a lot of fun" added Loren.

"Do you agree to prepare the food Grace" asked Michaela.

"Oh yes sure. I have Christine and Noella to help, and any other help is kindly appreciated" replied Grace.

"I'll help if ya want. I'm not that good, but I might be handy" said Dorothy.

"Will it be held at your Café Grace" inquired Teresa.

"Yes, if you'd like to. I'd need you to help me decorate it however. I can't take care of that as well" replied Grace, stroking her belly.

"We'll help ya honey... won't we Sully" replied Robert E.

"Yeah, sure we will" confirmed Sully.

"Jake an' I can take care of preparin' the punch" offered Hank.

"Oh thanks Hank" said Grace pleased.

"When can we start decoratin'? I'd like ta help" asked Horace.

"Yeah, me too! I could cut the pumpkins if ya want! I always loved doin' that" suggested Loren.

"I can help ya Mr. Bray" shouted Brian eagerly.

"Oh sure ya will kid! All other children if they want" said Loren.

"Why is it that you all seem different this year" asked the Reverend, who, together with Andrew, had been silent listening till now.

"Seems this town is finally learning to love each other" replied Michaela.

"That's wonderful news" said Andrew and Teresa together.

"So, when can we start" asked Jake.

"Well ya can start the punch whenever ya want, while you others can start decoratin' from tomorrow! We'll live in the Halloween atmosphere for a while" said Grace.

"We'll come tomorrow then" said Sully.

"But shouldn't be workin' Sully" asked Horace.

"It will serve me as a break" said Sully as the families all went to different parts of the meadow for their respective picnic.

**End of Chapter 7**


	10. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**Colorado Springs**

**Monday 27th October, 1873**

Brian is in the barn, feeding his horse, before going to school with his parents. Just then Sully enters the barn to talk to him.

"Good mornin' Brian" says Sully.

"Hey pa, good mornin'. Ready ta go" asks Brian.

"No, not yet. I wanted ta speak to you" replies Sully.

Brian looks at him and knows on which subject the conversation was going to be.

"Sure, go on" replied Brian.

"Look, I think ya know 'bout what I wanted ta talk to ya. It's about your surname. Till some time ago, ya believed Ethan would come back, an' ya still thought that Mat an' Colleen treated him badly didn't ya" begins Sully.

"Yeah I did, but not anymore" replies Brian.

"An' what made ya change your mind? I mean, what made ya change your surname? That's my question" replies Sully.

"Well, it's simple. I believed that my father would come back to get us an' take us ta live with him in San Francisco. I believed that Mat was bein' cruel to him an' that he should give him another chance. I believed he really loved us, an' would come back to us sometime... but he didn't. He left an' never came back. He didn't even come for Colleen's wedding, now can ya tell me what kind of father is that? Since Colleen's wedding, I realised that Matthew had been right about him all along, an' that he was right ta be ashamed of him. He doesn't love us. When a person loves another, they miss each other's company. If he loved us he would miss our company an' would come to visit us, somethin' he doesn't do... you are the only father I really ever had, an' I will never thank you enough for all ya did for me, an' Mat and Colleen. I'm sure both Mat an' Colleen feel the same" replies Brian, pausing for breath"Then Mat changes his surname. To tell ya the truth, I never thought about it. But when Mat gave me the idea, I knew that I had ta do the same. It's not only a way of breaking the remaining ties to Ethan, but also a way of thankin' ya for the love ya have for us. You'll have someone to carry on your name, even if ma has a boy, it doesn't matter. We have formed a wonderful family, an' this was the just one thing missing I think. If for ya it's a problem, I won't change my name, but I really love ya, an' since ya are takin' care of me, I find it only right ta have your name. I don't want that when I go to College, or even around here, I have a father of whom I'm totally ashamed an' that abandoned us. When I say my name, I want to be proud to say what a great father I have. That's what happened ta Matthew. He said his surname was 'Sully', because you are a father to be proud of, but if he had said 'Cooper' they would know that he once had a father 'Cooper' who abandoned him, an' then was bein' taken care of by someone else who's surname was 'Sully'. If I change my surname, when I go around, no-one knows I'm adopted. I mean, not that just by saying a surname, people know if you're adopted or not, but I would be ashamed of it! I would be ashamed to explain the whole story, as Mat has been! So, I forget 'bout him, an' the whole world forgets about him, since he was so mean an' cruel ta leave us alone. But, ya know, I am glad he went away! If he'd remained ya would never have been my father, an' if he had taken us with him, ma would never have been our mother! So, at least, he did make us one favour in his life" finished Brian.

Brian finally looked up from the ground where he had been looking all the time, and looked in his father's face. Sully was left speechless, and Brian could see there were tears in his eyes. No words were spoken. Brian simply went to his father, and they hugged each other. Sully didn't know what to say! He was too happy to say anything. He knew he had found a son that loved him with all his heart!

**Boston**

**Thursday 30th October, 1873**

"Oh come on Alex say the truth! Admit it" said Mary Hunter, Alex's best friend.

They were seated at their usual table in the University's Cafeteria. Soon, Matthew and Tom Wilson would join them.

"And what should you say then! Admit it that you're in love with Tom" replied Alex.

"OK OK OK I admit it! I'm in love with Tom. Now it's your turn" said Mary impatiently, waiting for the truth to come out.

"Look Mary, we're just friends" replied Alex blushing.

"Even thinking about him you blush and become red like a tomato! Oh come on! We've known him for nearly two months now! Don't tell me there isn't at least a slight attraction"

"Well... yes... maybe there is some attraction" breathed out Alex.

Mary sighed in relief and smiled.

"So, what else can you tell me about him? I talk to him very little" asked Mary.

"Of course! When they come here you have eyes only for Tom" teased Alex.

"Oh come on don't change subject! Tell me about Matthew"

"Well I think you know he's from Colorado Springs, that his father is Byron Sully, his mother is a doctor..." started Alex but was interrupted by Mary.

"... his sister is studying to become a doctor, he has a brother and a sister, etc! I know these things! I mean, tell me what you like about him"

"But, excuse me, didn't you just tell me that you talked to him very little" asked Alex confused.

"Well yes, I talk to him very little, but it doesn't mean I don't know the general information about him! Remember that Tom is his great friend and they talk a lot between them! I want to know what you think about him"

"Well, he's quite handsome, and kind and gentle! And I love his accent, and his way of facing life! He's quite intelligent and remembers laws perfectly as written on the book! He's quite timid sometimes and blushes immediately! But he's a dear! I love hearing talk about horses and how he used to spend his time there. And the Indians! They seem to have a lot of them at home! There's a special one who's their great friend! If I remember right his name was 'Running Clouds'"

"Hahahahaha! Now that's a funny name" laughed out Mary"Did he make the first move"

"Well, not exactly! We just sit near each other in class and go for a coffee after the lectures! Nothing else. Don't worry, if he invites me out, I'll tell you" replied Alex.

"But you arrive together in the morning" pointed out Mary.

"Oh yes, it's because I go to his house so we walk to University together"

"Did he ever take your hands in his" asks Mary curiously.

"Now listen" replied Alex a little offended"I know that we're best friends and that we say everything to each other. We've never asked questions about love affairs, neither of us so can you tell me why all this curiosity? I mean, we're both in love for the first time, I never asked you anything, yet you ask questions as if we're during an interview"

"Well, it's because it's the first time I see you in love that's all" replied Mary, realising that maybe she had been too curious.

She was immediately sorry. After all, Alex was right. "Look I'm sorry. You're right. Let's make an agreement! I tell you when Tom makes the first move, and you do the same"

"OK, it's a deal" replies Alex"And by the way, he did take my hands in his"

"Oh really! Now that's great! Well, so it seems Tom is even more shy than Mat in these things! And I'm not any less" replies Mary as they burst out laughing.

"Oh in that case we can say that we're a group of four shy people in love" said Alex.

"Shall we do something special this year for Halloween" asked Mary.

"Haven't you heard of the University's party? All students are invited. We are to wear a costume and go there eating and having fun! Pity there's no room for dancing, but I'd like to go"

"Sounds interesting! Do we need to buy tickets or pay something"

"No, as far as I know! So, shall we go? We'll tell Tom and Mat as well."

"Yes sure! I love the idea. What shall you wear"

"A cowgirl" said Alex dreamily.

"HA! I knew it somehow! Well... I guess I'll wear a witch costume"

"You think Matthew will wear Colorado Springs' clothes" asked Alex curiously.

"Did he bring any with him"

"I don't know! What do you think Tom will wear"

They didn't see Tom and Matthew approaching.

"Does a costume for semi-idiots exist" said Mary before the others arrived and found them laughing.

"What are you laughing about you two" asked Tom as he and Matthew sat down at their table.

Alex and Mary were taken off guard but Mary soon found the solution.

"Um... we were laughing at 'Running Clouds', the name of your Indian friend" said Mary.

Matthew and Tom both burst out laughing at them, leaving Mary and Alex staring at them speechless.

"It's... not...'Running Clouds'" breathed out Matthew between his laughter"it's 'Cloud Dancing'"

The four young people laughed their hearts out! They were such a happy group! Another person was watching the group from the corner of the Cafeteria, well, not exactly all the group, but Miss Alexandra Parker.

**Colorado Springs **

**Thursday 30th October, 1873**

Sully was busily working in his workshop. He had loads of items to do and send them back, and sometimes it seemed to him that it was indeed to much to be handled by a sole person! He liked how things went. He would receive the material and the design from Boston. Then he would make the product and send it back to Boston. After two days he received the payment!

He was earning much more than he thought. He was paying both Colleen's and Matthew's studies, but had had a considerable sum of money left apart each month. In a short time he would be a rather rich man. Who would have imagined it!

Robert E came in and stood in front of his bench. Sully stopped from what he was doing and looked up to talk to his friend.

"Good mornin' Robert E"

"Good mornin' Sully. So how are ya doin'"

"Oh, fine thanks. How's Grace"

"She's fine, even if she's all the time fearing she'll have a miscarriage" replies Robert E rather worried.

"Oh don't worry Robert E. Grace is a strong woman" replied Sully reassuringly.

"Ya mean that Dr. Mike aint a strong woman" asked Robert E, but soon regretted his words.

Sully bit his lip and said nothing. He knew Robert E was right. Miscarriages were just things that happened, and not exactly if you weren't strong!

"It's not about children I came ta speak to ya" said Robert E cheerfully changing the subject"I need ya to make me a cradle"

"Ya said ya hadn't come here ta speak 'bout children" laughed Sully"OK I'll make ya the cradle, but ya'll have to wait a little."

"It's Ok, I aint in a hurry, as long as it's ready when the baby is born"

"Count on that"

"I will. I have ta leave ya now since I had a lot ta do! Thanks. If ya need any help ya know where ta find me" said Robert E as he went out of the workshop.

Just at that moment, Andrew entered.

"Hey Sully" said Andrew.

"Hey Andrew! How are ya" asks Sully, noticing the strange look in Andrew's eyes.

"Oh, just the usual mood" replied Andrew, not quite caring to answer the question.

"Ya haven't answered my question" stated Sully.

"I'm fine... just missing Colleen, that's all. Every time I go to bed I lay awake and think of her. You know, I had come used to her sleeping beside me. I just wish she hadn't left sometimes" replied Andrew.

Sully said nothing at first.

"Well I can understand that. We too miss her at home. But remember that she left for her own good, so she becomes a doctor; an' remember also that in the third week of December she'll be here for two weeks, an' the third week of December is..." replied Sully.

"... five weeks away. Yes, I guess you're right. She had to go, I just wish time flies by" Andrew finished the sentence. Silence fell in the room until Andrew finally spoke up.

"Listen, are you sure you're going to stop building Matthew's house" he asks.

"Well yeah sure. I have a lot ta do, an' since he doesn't want me ta build it anymore, for me it's only a problem less. Why do ya ask"

"Uhm, I would like you to help me build a house for Colleen and I" replies Andrew.

"Of course, have ya told her"

"No, I want it to be a surprise. So will you help me"

"But why aint ya tellin' her? Ya know that buildin' a house costs a lot, I mean, for buyin' the material, an' these aren't really things ta give surprises upon! Maybe she has a plan for how she wants the house, ya know how women are in these things. Ya should wait till she comes here for Christmas, discuss the plan, and then we build it when she's away. What da ya think"

Andrew realised Sully was right.

"Yes, you're right. So I'll leave it for after the Christmas holidays. So you'll help me"

"Sure! To say the truth, it is you who'll be helpin' me an' not the other way round" said Sully and both men laughed out.

Sully had at least succeeded in alighting Andrew mood for the day.

**Philadelphia**

**Thursday 30th October, 1873**

"Do ya take sugar in your coffee" asks Colleen.

"No thanks Col" replies Angela"don't you know that"

"Well, I never prepare the coffee in the mornin'" replies Colleen rather ashamed.

"Oh sure! You're always the last one to get up! Hand me the butter please."

"Here take it" replied Colleen handing Angela the butter and sitting herself at the table opposite her.

"So, how are ya goin'" asks Colleen.

"How am I going where"

"I mean, how are ya gettin' on at University" Angela eyed Colleen worriedly and finally spoke.

"Col, are you alright? We do all our School-work together and you know how I am doing. Is something worrying you" Colleen remained silent for a while.

"Oh Angie, I wish I had never left home" sighed Colleen, surprising Angela.

"Why would that be? It seems to me you're doing fine here"

"It's just that I miss them so much! I miss ma's warnings, her advices, I miss Mat's an' Brian's teasing, pa's an' Kathy's laughter..."

"... and you miss Andrew" finished Angela.

"Yeah."

"I can understand you. I miss Manuel as well, even if for you it's probably different, since you're married. But, remember that we'll soon be home, and you'll spend as much time as you want with him" consoled her Angela.

"Oh yeah sure! We'll be home only in a month" replied Colleen sarcastically.

"Look, you can leave whenever you want and go home, this is not a prison. But don't ruin your career. We have to make sacrifices, and can't let go upon meeting the first piece of trouble! I'm sure neither Andrew nor the rest of your family would want to see you abandoning University just because you miss them" Colleen didn't breathe a word.

She just listened to Angela, and weighed her words. She was right!

"You're right, ya little detective" said Colleen smiling.

"That's what friends are for Col! So, shall we go for a walk in the garden before lessons?'

"But we still have ta wash the plates we used this mornin'" pointed out Colleen.

"We can do them when we get back, can't we? Nobody tells us when we have to do things"

"Great idea"

"Shall we do something special for Halloween"

"Well, I dunno! I didn't have anythin' in mind. I think cookin' somethin' special and playin' some games of cards will be a feast enough! Did ya have somethin' in mind"

"No, but maybe we should dress something funny just for ourselves to laugh a little. I have a special meal in mind as well. What do ya think"

"I agree! Ya know, when I'm back home, I'll miss ya"

"Me too. I never had a real friend, like you."

**End of Chapter 8**


	11. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**Colorado Springs**

**Saturday 1st November, 1873**

"Good mornin' Sully" said Horace greeting the other man.

"Good mornin' Horace. How are ya feelin' after yesterday" asked Sully.

"Oh fine! I had real fun! Jake's punch was delicious and so was Grace's food. An' I loved helpin' in the other decoratin', especially hangin' the pumpkins! Boy they were really fabulous"

"Yeah, we had fun too, especially Brian. Pity Matthew an' Colleen couldn't be here. Thanks for helpin' us decorate Horace"

"Aw you're welcome" said Horace.

"I came to collect our letters" Sully changed the subject.

"Oh yeah sure" said Horace as he searched for Sully's mail, and handed it to him"There's also two telegrams. They came in early this morning."

"Thanks Horace. Is there any wood for me" asked Sully.

"No, not till this mornin'. Maybe there's somethin' on the afternoon train. I'll let ya know"

"Thanks Horace, good day" said Sully as he left and walked towards the clinic, reading his letter from Boston.

"Hey Michaela" said Sully as he entered the clinic and closed the door behind him.

She looked very tired, even if he couldn't understand why since she was sleeping a lot these days!

"Are ya alright? Ya look tired"

"Hey honey! Oh yes I'm fine. Any news" she replied seeing the letters in his hand.

"Oh yeah. This is from Colleen, an' this is..."

"Colleen! Oh great, give it to me" cut him off Michaela rejoicing at finally receiving a letter from Colleen.

She snatched the letter from his hand, teared open the envelope and began reading the letter aloud, interrupting Sully from reading his own-

Hey ma and pa!

How are you? I hope you're fine. Ma see you don't work too much! And how is your work going on pa? Sorry it took me so long to write but I had a lot to do. The apartment I am in is quite nice. We have a sitting room, where we sit every evening and have a talk, a kitchen, a bathroom, two bedrooms, and a study room with two tables! It's great for what we pay! I'm fine here. The lectures are good and very interesting.

I am receiving the copies of the Gazette, so please thank Dorothy for me. I am also missing Grace's delicious pie! Angie, short for Angela, who's my roommate, isn't a great cook, so only I cook, and you can imagine what a great variety of meals I can do!

I haven't made a large number of friends, in fact, I only talk to Angie. She's my best friend. She's quite a good 'detective' and seems to read my mind. At first I thought she was quite unnerving, but getting to know her well, she isn't unnerving at all. She's quite good at school as well. She says her father has a hospital in Boston. Haha, imagine a hospital in Colorado Springs! Well, whatever.

So, please let me know how everything is going on at home. I really don't have any other news to tell you, except that soon I will have the exams before the holidays! Universities work like this nowadays! We have exams before we leave for Christmas Holidays which are called "Half-yearly Exams" and exams in June which are called "Annual Exams"

Say hello to Brian and Katie for me! And also to Andrew, even though I write him a lengthy letter! Looking forward a lot to Christmas Holidays! I long to come home!

Love

Colleen

When she finished reading the letter, Michaela had tears in her eyes.

"What's the matter" he asked her as he sat down on the table.

"Oh Sully! She's missing home, and I miss her too. She says she's fine, but I can tell she's homesick" she replies.

"But she's already been away to College, why is university that different"

"Maybe because now she's married."

"Could be. Yesterday Andrew told me he was missin' her, so I guess, they're draw"

"You're right. It must be hard for him as well" she said.

As she put away the letter, she noticed that Sully held another in his hands, and two sheets of paper, which looked like telegrams.

"What are those" she asked.

"It seems I'll be able ta talk to Matthew sooner than I planned"

"And why would that be"

"The letter is for me from Johan. They have a certain 'party' each year before Christmas holidays, where all their employees gather in Boston for this great dinner, an' obviously, I have ta go"

"Oh this is nice! You have t be very elegantly dressed then! How long will you be gone" she teased.

"I leave in a week, an' will be gone only for four days."

"ONLY"

"Oh come on! Don't be dramatic"

"I'm not dramatic Mr. Sully! I'll just miss you"

"Me too" Sully replied as he captured her mouth with his.

"You must tell Matthew! He'll be pleased" she said.

"I aint tellin' him. It's gonna be a surprise"

"That's a nice idea! Can I come" she asked hopefully, knowing what the answer was going to be.

"No you can't. It will only be for four days! An' after all, ya have ta remain here ta look after Brian an' Katie, an' even the clinic. Ya can't leave Andrew alone"

"Yes, I knew what the answer was going to be" she replied as she stretched her hands over her head and stood up.

Her belly was growing bigger by the minute, noticed Sully, even if she was only three and a half months pregnant! He hoped nothing would go wrong this time. He wouldn't tolerate it, and neither would Michaela.

"And what's in the telegrams" she inquired.

Dear Ma and Pa,

I had a lot of fun yesterday at the party. There was a lot to eat and drink and I laughed a lot at costumes. I just wore Colorado Springs' clothes!

Hope you had fun. Give my love to Brian and Katie.

Love,

Matthew

Ma and Pa,

I had a lot of fun yesterday at home with Angie. We cooked a special dinner and played some games. It was great.

Hope you had fun. Give my love to Brian and Katie... and especially to Andrew.

Love,

Colleen

"I'm glad they had fun. Its the first time they were away for Halloween" said Michaela sadly.

"But it won't be the last time" commented Sully.

**Boston**

**Thursday 13th November, 1873**

Lectures were finally over for the day. Alex was waiting for Matthew outside the University. They had all their lectures together, since they were attending the same course, and every day, since when Matthew changed his name, they went for a cup of tea together in a Cafeteria in front of the University. They always exited University together, but today, Matthew wasn't feeling very well and so he had asked Alex to wait for him outside while he went to wash his face with some water. She had told him to go home, but he insisted not to put off their daily appointment, so she gave in, knowing how hard-headed he was.

Her thoughts were suddenly interrupted, when a young man, the same one who had seen her at the University's Cafeteria, approached her. She didn't know him, but he knew her.

"Good morning Ms Parker" said the man.

"Good afternoon" Alex replied surprised.

"Pleased to meet you. I'm John Smith. I study medicine. Can I have the honor to have a cup of coffee with you"

"Well... I'm waiting for a person... so I don't think it's possible" replied Alex, noticing how good-looking he was.

"Is it a friend or a fiancée" John asked.

"What difference does it make"

"If it's a friend, I'm sure he, or she, wouldn't mind me getting my own share of your friendship, and if it's a fiancée, then I would kindly ask him to let me go out with you, and then you choose between us."

Alex was taken aback by his words, which sounded like those of a ghost.

"I've already chosen Mr. Smith" she stated.

"So this fiancé of yours, Matthew Sully, has literally taken your heart away hasn't he" he insisted.

"How do you know his name" she asked, alarmed.

"Oh I know many things Ms Parker, many, many things" he breathed in her right ear.

Matthew appeared at the top of the stairs and saw John speak in Alex's ear. He was shocked. What did that man want from her?

He approached them. John looked up and saw him, so he kissed Alex's hand and said:

"We'll meet again soon Alexandra."

"Leave me alone" she replied as she withdrew her hand from his grasp, he smiled and left, just as Matthew reached her and put his arm round her waist.

John made in time to see this from under his eye, and his rage only built up.

"Who was he" asked Matthew as he faced Alex.

"A person called John Smith" she replied, not removing his hand from around her waist.

"An' what did he want"

"Just asked me to go out with him and have a cup of coffee" she simply replied, as if nothing had happened, but his hold on her waist tightened.

"An'... an'what did ya answer" he asked a bit frightened of the answer.

"That I couldn't go out with him because I had a fiancée"

"An' who would that be" asked Matthew relieved.

Alex looked up at him.

"You" she said as she kissed him on the cheek.

Matthew's face reddened but he said nothing.

"Shall we go then" he asked.

"Sure" she replied as they went to the cafeteria, his hand still round her waist.

John was hiding in the shadows behind a tree, from where they couldn't see him, but he could see them. He could see that idiot cowboy with his arm around her waist, and her kissing him on the cheek.

"Oh you'll pay for this Mr. Sully. Wait and see" muttered John to himself, as he followed them to the cafeteria, remaining some distance behind so they don't notice him.

"Will the University organise another party, for Thanksgiving this time" inquired Matthew.

"Pa said they usually do. I don't think they'll change plans" replied Alex.

"I'd like to go" said Matthew eagerly.

"Oh me too, and so would Tom and Mary! This will be the best thanksgiving ever"

**Colorado Springs**

**Monday 24th November, 1873**

"Lunch is served" said Grace as she entered her husband's workshop, carrying his lunch.

"Hmm, smells good" he says as he takes the basket form her hands.

"An' it tastes good"

"Oh, I know. I never doubted that. So, any new clients" he asked.

"Yeah, two new couples, always thanks to the new owner of 'Springs Château'!

"Ya sure can say that. Uhm listen, I talked to Sully this mornin'. He'll do the cradle for us, I think durin' his Christmas holidays."

"Holidays? Do they give him holidays as well"

"Oh sure! He has two weeks for Christmas, three days for Halloween and three days for Thanksgiving"

"An' how did ya know all this"

"He told me"

"Oh yeah, of course. Ah listen, I have ta go cause there are a lot of people waiting ta have their lunch. See ya at home ok"

"Sure" he replied, kissing her softly"How is the preparing of Thanksgiving food progressin"

"Well, we're still a little behind but we'll manage"

Then she left and went to her Café. Michaela was seated at her and Dorothy's usual table, with her head in her hands. Grace approached her.

"Hello Dr. Mike! Aint feelin' well"

"Oh hello Grace" Michaela replied lifting her head"No I'm fine, don't worry. I see you have two new helpers here! They're quite kind and gentle! Who are they and are they any good at cooking"

"They're Noella and Christine. They're not that bad at cookin'. But ya see, I still cook the majority of the food, an' they only serve the plates till now, but I did let them cook once. An' even after the baby's born, they'll still work for me. I can't handle all this Café alone"

"You aren't taking any risks are you"

"Oh no Dr. Mike. I cannot allow anything to happen"

"Well, nobody can Grace" replied Michaela, caressing her own belly.

"Oh come on Dr. Mike. Ya already have four magnificent children, what else can ya ask for"

"You're right Grace, but even so, nobody can take risks. Seems to me there are two new couples" Michaela remarked.

"Oh yes there are! All thanks to the new owner of the 'Springs Château'" replied Grace.

"How would that be" Michaela asked confused.

"Oh ya see, the new owner seems ta have been advertisin' his Château a lot, cause many more clients are arriving in town. Now it seems that the cooks at the Château aint that good, so people come here ta eat. Some couples I even serve them breakfast, lunch an' dinner"

"This is a great news Grace! Congratulations"

"Thanks Michaela, even if, all this is thanks to the bad cooks the Château has! But, why haven't ya ordered a piece of my pie" asked Grace curiously, noticing Michaela hadn't ordered her lunch.

"I'm waiting for Dorothy, and... oh here she comes" replied Michaela as Dorothy arrived and sat down.

"Good afternoon! Sorry I'm late Michaela! Hello Grace how are ya" said Dorothy.

"Hi Dorothy. I'm fine. So, what shall ya two eat" replied Grace.

"I'll take a piece of pie please" replied Michaela.

"Me too Grace" added Dorothy. Grace left them to get their lunch. Michaela turned to look at Dorothy.

"So, how is your book going on" Michaela asked.

"Fine thanks. We're still at the beginning" Dorothy replied.

"Oh don't worry. There's no hurry."

"What shall we do for Thanksgiving? Jake will reunite the town this afternoon."

"As far as I know Grace is preparing the food already, so I guess Jake only wants to see who can help in preparing the tables"

"Yeah you're right. I long for this Thanksgiving."

"Me too. We have a lot to thank for" said Michaela as she looked down at her belly and smiled.

**Philadelphia**

**Thursday 27th November, 1873 **

There was a knock on the door and Colleen went to answer it. When she opened the door, there was a man dressed in uniform, carrying a bouquet of flowers. He was very good looking, and Colleen couldn't speak at first.

"Hello" she finally said"how may I help ya"

"Hello miss" he said, taking off his hat"I'm looking for Angela Walker. Does she live here"

"Oh yeah sure! Who are ya"

"Oh I'm sorry. I'm Manuel Collier, pleased to meet you" he replied.

"Pleased to meet ya. I'm Colleen Cook. Please come in" she said, opening the door wide for him to enter.

Angela was descending the stairs with a heavy box in her hands, full of books she was studying for the exams, when Manuel entered and she didn't see him. Instead, she bumped right into him, and both fell on the floor.

"Colleen pay attention to where you walk" cried Angela without even looking up.

Manuel stood up from the ground and gave her his hand.

"Happy Thanksgiving Angela" was all he said and she looked up to look at him.

Colleen would remember that look for ever.

"MANUEL" cried Angela as she stood up and threw her arms around his neck.

Colleen left them alone and went in the kitchen. After some minutes Angela entered the kitchen. Her face was reddening and her hands were trembling.

"Hey Col, listen I'm going out with Manuel, and I don't know at what time I'll be back. Would you mind tidying up the plates today? I'll do them tomorrow... I'm sorry to leave you here alone on Thanksgiving" asked Angela.

"It's OK Angie, don't worry. Just go an' have fun. See ya in the mornin'"

"Thanks Col you're an angel! Oh God, I'm so happy! I haven't seen him for a year! This is a surprise" said Angela as she waved goodbye to Colleen and both she and Manuel exited the apartment.

Colleen sank down in a chair and sighed. Why was it that even Angela had her fiancée here, while her husband was miles away at home? Why had she been so stupid to leave? Now that Manuel was here, Angela would spend less time with her, and she would feel more lonely. But she couldn't go on like this. She had to react. So she stood up and began washing the plates.

Her mind wanders off to that glorious moment...

_REVEREND_

_Do you, Andrew, take Colleen to be your wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, as long as you both shall live?_

_ANDREW  
I do._

_REVEREND  
Do you, Colleen, take Andrew to be your husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, as long as you both shall live?_

_COLLEEN  
I do.  
_  
She had been so happy! But now, she wished she had never left Colorado Springs.

She finished washing the plates, went in the sitting room and sat on the sofa with a book in her hands. She had a lot to study, but her mind wouldn't concentrate on the book she was reading. Instead it went back to the first day she had seen her husband. When her Grandmother had first introduced him to them...

_ELIZABETH  
This is Andrew Cook. Doctor Andrew Cook. (To Michaela) He will deliver your baby._

_He was in his mid-twenties, the ultimate city boy on his first trip to the frontier. He was boyish and a bit wide-eyed._

They were all memories. She was still remembering such special times when she finally slept in front of the fire. She hoped it would soon be Christmas so she would be home.

It is like this that Angela found her when she went home. She decided not to wake her, but covered her with a blanket, and went upstairs to sleep. She felt a little sorry for abandoning Colleen for Thanksgiving.

**End of Chapter 9**


	12. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**Philadelphia**

**Friday 28th November, 1873 **

Colleen woke up to find herself still lying on the sofa as she had slept the night before. She couldn't hear Angela preparing breakfast as usual so she got up and went upstairs. She entered Angela's room to find her still asleep. She seemed to be having a beautiful dream since she was smiling.

Colleen decided not to wake her, so she crept out of the room and into the bathroom. She washed up and went downstairs to prepare breakfast. It was still time to wake Angela up.

When it was ready she went up to Angela's room again and sat on the edge of the bed. Angela woke up instantly and smiled when she saw Colleen looking down at her.

"Hey Col" said Angela as she opened her eyes.

"Good mornin' Angie, how are ya"

"Fine! I had lots of fun yesterday"

"I can tell you're fine from the smile ya have on your face. I had never seen ya smilin' like that! Seems to me Manuel makes miracles"

"Oh sure he does" replied Angela as she stretched her arms above her head.

"So, where did ya go last night" asked Colleen curiously.

"We walked to 'Kent Garden' and then sat on a bench and talked all night."

"Only talkin'" asked Colleen mischievously.

"Oh, well... not only, but mainly" replied Angela turning red.

"At what time did ya return"

"At about half past one" replied Angela as she sat up in bed and turned her feet over the bed to sit beside Colleen.

"HALF PAST ONE" exclaimed Colleen.

"What's the matter? Remember that I last saw him a year ago, and I have missed him terribly" replied Angela as she got up and went to choose clothes and go into the bathroom.

"Hey, I didn't mean ta offend ya" replied Colleen as she went behind Angela.

"Who said I'm offended" laughed Angela as she closed the door behind her.

"OK! I'm going to study somethin'. Hurry up cause breakfast is ready" said Colleen from behind the door.

"I'll be as faster than a train" replied Angela.

"It aint possible Angie! You're slow as a tortoise" replied Colleen as she went downstairs to study.

She grabbed the books she'd been reading the previous night, and started studying.

"Oh God how am I gonna put all this stuff in my brain" sighed Colleen after what seemed hours, turning round the pages"An' the exams are in three weeks' time. Great present they give us before we leave for Christmas"

"Well remember that after a whole week of examinations you'll go home to your husband" replied Angela as she got down.

"You're right, but I'm tired of studyin', an' rememberin' the tough two weeks ahead of us before Christmas makes me feel sick"

"Not two weeks but three! Remember that the week of examinations is as tough as the two before it" replied Angela as she headed to the kitchen followed by Colleen.

"Let's not talk about exams any more, an' tell me about Manuel" replied Colleen, as they sat down to have breakfast.

**Boston**

**Monday 1st December, 1873 **

He couldn't sleep, so he got up from bed and descended the stairs as quietly as he could. He could hear the wood cracking in the fireplace, and wondered how the fire was still burning at this hour of night. As soon as he entered the living room he knew the answer to his question. His Grandmother was sitting on the sofa writing a letter.

"What are ya doin' here at this time of night" he asked as soon as he entered.

"Well, I'm writing your mother a letter. I should ask you the same question" Elisabeth replied.

"I couldn't sleep" replied Matthew as he poured himself a glass of water and sat down on another sofa opposite Elisabeth. Upon hearing this, she put her letter aside and faced him.

"Is something troubling you Mat"

"No" he replied, not wanting to tell his grandmother what was his problem, but he soon realised that she was the best one to help him!

"Well, yeah there's something troublin' me" he confessed.

"So, tell me about it."

"It's Alex"

"What about her"

"Well, a man approached her some days ago. He asked her to go out with him an' have a cup of coffee."

Elisabeth bit her lip, fearing the lady had accepted the man's offer.

"And did she accept the man's offer" she asked.

"No, cause she said she already has a fiancé"

"And... you're that fiancé"

"Yeah, it's me."

Elisabeth's face lit up and a smile spread across her face.

"Congratulations! Oh Mat it's fantastic! You see, she's admitted she loves you" she cried.

"I know she loves me, I can see it in her eyes that she loves me, she SHOWS me she loves me, but I DON'T show her I love her, or if I do, I think it's not enough. All I can do is hold her hand across a coffee table and put my arm around her waist" he replied sadly.

"But that's enough for her! Don't you see? If she didn't know you love her, she would have accepted the man's offer, but she feels your love for her just as you feel her love for you, AS IF you were her fiancé"

"You're sure of what you're saying"

"Oh, believe me, I am. After all, an old lady knows about these things! You forgot what a great time you had dancing with her for Thanksgiving"

Matthew remained silent for a few moments.

"Ya know, that man forced me to think" he started.

"About what"

"I felt my blood boil when I saw him kissin' her hand. I don't want any more men pesterin' her. I want to be her REAL fiancé, not just a presumed one" replied Matthew looking at his grandmother.

"Seems to me an engagement is in view! We have to prepare the feast" Elisabeth said, clapping her hands.

"Oh come on grandma. I don't want any feasts, an' besides, I still have ta ask her don't I? How about askin' her out before proposin'"

"Now that's a gentleman! Remember that Christmas is near, and you go home for Christmas, so you have to do all during these three weeks"

"Yes you're right."

"Uhm... you know how to court a lady Matthew" she asked looking skeptical.

"Well, I've seen pa courtin' ma, so I guess, I know how it's done."

"But Mat! Courting in Colorado Springs is different than courting in Boston. Places where to go here are different from Colorado Springs"

"An' where do I take her"

"To the opera for example, she told me she adores it, then to a restaurant" suggested Elisabeth.

"OPERA? But it's boring! I would sleep in my seat" he replied shocked.

"You want HER to have fun, or you want to have fun yourself"

"I want her to have fun, obviously" replied Matthew"An' then where do I take her"

"Take her to dinner, at Bob's restaurant, and propose! You could get married as soon as you finish University"

"GRANDMA! Don't rush things! We haven't even finished talkin' about the courtin' part, an' you're already talkin' about our wedding"

"Yes, sorry. You're right. So where were we... Oh yes, the proposal. A nice Christmas present for her... and for all of us"

"Now there's an idea! At Christmas! I propose at Christmas"

"But Mat, at Christmas you'll be at home! You should have thought of it before so as to ask her for Thanksgiving" pointed out Elisabeth, much to Matthew's disappointment.

"Oh, you're right, I had forgotten" he replied.

"Why don't you take her out the day after tomorrow"

"Yes, that's what I'll do. I have to look for an engagement ring then"

"I believe you have. If you need any help just ask... even financial help."

"No grandma thank you. It's already a lot that you're keepin' me here, an' that pa is payin' my school fees. I'll pay these things myself."

"But Mat... we do so because we love you"

"I know grandma" said Matthew as he rose from the sofa and sat down beside his grandmother"thanks for everythin'. I really appreciate the help ya gave me today. If I manage to marry Alex, remind me ta thank ya, cause I wouldn't have managed alone... and I still need your help in choosin' the clothes to wear, the opera ta take her to... an' even choosin' the ring! I don't know what type of rings are best"

"I'm always here Mat. Tomorrow we can go and choose the ring if you want" replied Elisabeth.

"Yeah grandma, tomorrow is good for me, soon after school. Thanks again" he said as he hugged her.

She kissed him on the forehead, they said their good nights and Matthew went to his room. Alone in his bed, he began to think about the change that was about to occur in his life. He was going to ask Alex to marry him! He still couldn't believe it. He couldn't understand how she had come to love a person like him, from far west. His mind was tired and so he drifted off into sleep, having a jumbled dream-

_MATTHEW_

_Alexandra Parker, would ya give me the honour to become my wife?_

_ALEXANDRA_

_Yes, and it's MY honour..._

_REVEREND_

_Do you, Matthew, take Alexandra to be your wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, as long as you both shall live?_

_MATTHEW  
I do.  
REVEREND  
Do you, Alexandra, take Matthew to be your husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, as long as you both shall live?  
ALEXANDRA  
I do...  
_

_MICHAELA_

_It's a boy! I have a grandson!_

_SULLY_

_Hurray! Congratulations son!_

_MATTHEW_

_Thanks a lot! Oh God I can't believe I'm a father!_

_BRIAN_

_Hey that makes me an uncle..._

**Colorado Springs**

**Wednesday 3rd December, 1873 **

Michaela was sitting in the chair behind her table in the clinic. She was feeling awfully tired and couldn't keep her eyes open. Today she had only had Grace's visit and a little boy who had cut his finger, so she couldn't understand why she was so tired. She thought that maybe it was because of her pregnancy. Anyway, she wouldn't have another visit for two hours if nothing happened, so she rested her head on her hands on the table and dozed off.

She hadn't moved when Brian barged in the clinic without knocking and found her.

"Ma ma" he shouted as he came in, waking Michaela up with a fright.

"Brian! What's the matter" she asked still under shock due to the abrupt awakening.

"Ma, Miss Teresa's fainted in the classroom"

"Oh my God. Go call your father and tell him to come to the school immediately" she said to Brian as she grabbed her medical bag and ran to the school, or rather, walked as hurriedly as she could with her belly!

In the meantime Brian went to Sully's workshop. Sully was surprised to see him and knew something was wrong.

"Hey son! What are ya doin' here? Why aint ya at school" Sully asked.

"Pa, ma told ya to join her at school. Miss Teresa's fainted" explained Brian as his father exited the workshop and went to the school.

Michaela met him there.

"Sully, I think it's better if we take her to the clinic" she told him as he entered the school, picked up Teresa and went to the clinic carrying her.

He put her in one of the restrooms upstairs and then left Michaela to do her work. In the meantime, Michaela had sent all the children home explaining that their teacher wasn't going to give more lessons that day. She sent Brian home, taking Katie with him.

When all were gone, she turned to Teresa and examined her. She soon found out the problem. Teresa was resting peacefully and she didn't want to wake her, so she sat on a chair resting her hand against the wall. She soon dozed off again, caressing her belly.

After some thirty minutes, Teresa woke up and found herself in a strange room. She sat up in bed; when she saw Michaela she knew where she was, and remembered what had happened at school: she was feeling sick and before she could sit down, she was falling, then total blackness.

She glanced once more at Michaela and noticed that her hand was on her belly, and she was smiling. This forced Teresa to start thinking-

"How lucky that woman is" she started to herself"she has the most magnificent four children, and is having her fifth one, she's the most respectable woman in town, a doctor, and a very good one as well... she's always there to help others doing the best she can... she is surrounded by friends who admire her and stand up for her, including my dear husband... so what's the problem with me?... Why can't I become friends with her"

Teresa stopped and started thinking. She really didn't know the answer to her question. Why couldn't she accept her as a friend?

"There's no real reason" she shouted, waking Michaela up.

"Oh hello Teresa. You're awake! How are you" Michaela said as she stood up and went towards the bed.

"I'm fine Dr. Qui... Michaela" replied Teresa, forcing out Michaela's name. Michaela was taken by surprise, and Teresa noticed this, and was expecting it.

Michaela was waiting for a explanation to this sudden change, so she said nothing but waited for Teresa to speak, which she soon did.

"I'm sorry, for everything" started Teresa.

"Sorry for what" asked Michaela.

"For all I did to you, for all I said. I accused you, saying you intruded other people's lives, while you only try to help them. I have to say that if it wasn't for you, I wouldn't be the teacher of this town, but I just couldn't accept the fact that I had been helped by another woman to obtain my job..." said Teresa.

As soon as the last words left her mouth, she realised that she had just said the answer to her question. That was why she couldn't be friends with Michaela, because of her pride! She couldn't accept being helped by another woman! And she had accused Jake of being too proud! She made a mental note to excuse herself with Jake that evening about the matter, then continued to speak.

"I've been thinking about why I couldn't be friends with you, like the others, but hadn't found the answer till now" continued Teresa.

"The important is that you found your answer. So, we're friends" replied Michaela as she drew out her hand waiting for Teresa to shake hands, which she did!

Then they hugged each other in the best way they could due to their respective positions. Both women started crying while they still hugged each other.

"Oh I can't believe it" said Teresa, as Michaela drew the chair beside the bed and sat down.

"What can't you believe" asked Michaela.

"That we've made friends so easily after all that was between us"

"Don't worry about that my dear, let's put the past behind us and think about the future" replied Michaela.

"You're right, as nearly always" replied Teresa, admitting the truth. "Oh and by the way, what happened to me at school"

"Oh nothing really, you just fainted" replied Michaela.

"And why did it happen? Am I sick" asked Teresa still concerned. Michaela didn't know what to say, or really, how to say what she had to say.

"Yes, Teresa... you're very seriously sick" replied Michaela. Teresa was about to faint again.

"And what is this sickness called" asked Teresa, tears filling her eyes.

"Pregnancy" laughed out Michaela.

"WHAT" asked Teresa, shocked"Are you sure? And you call that a serious sickness"

"Well, I didn't know if I could make that joke to you or not since I didn't know to what extent we're friends, but I couldn't resist" replied Michaela still laughing.

"But you mean that I REALLY am pregnant" asked Teresa very pleased.

"Of course! You think I could have doubts on such a thing"

"Oh God! I'm so happy!... but..." replied Teresa.

"But what"

"I have to stop teaching, and that's a problem."

"Who said you have to stop working? The baby is due in July and school here finishes in June, so there's no problem"

"So you can work till you're eight months pregnant" asked Teresa surprised.

"Of course! I gave birth Katie in the woods after tending to Sully's wounds! And I was still working till I was nine moths pregnant" replied Michaela.

"Oh but that's you, not me" replied Teresa.

"Oh come on! You can do it! Remember you're not alone" replied Michaela looking at the clock. Teresa realised that maybe it was time for Michaela to go home.

"I can go home?' she asked the doctor.

"Yes sure, just come once every two weeks for a check-up" replied Michaela"so, is there something else you wanted to tell me before you leave"

"Well, not exactly. We've made 'peace', I'm fine, so I guess I should go home" replied Teresa getting up from bed and starting to dress up.

"Speaking of homes, is Jake still building yours" asked Michaela.

"He is at the moment, but I know he'll ask Sully's help. Does he have any time"

"Who sully? Oh well, at the moment no, but during that week of Christmas he's on holiday, so I'm sure he can help you"

"Great, thanks a lot. Now I have to go. I don't want him to return and not find me there" said Teresa as she finished dressing.

"You're welcome. If you need me you know where to find me" replied Michaela as she stood up and followed Teresa downstairs.

Before going out of the door, Teresa turned and hugged Michaela once more.

"Thanks for everything Michaela. I was longing to have a friend" she said as she exited the clinic.

"Even if Thanksgiving is over, we have other things to thank for" said Michaela.

Sully had seen them hugging each other as he was going to the clinic and couldn't believe his eyes.

"What's happened" he said as he reached Michaela on the porch.

"Nothing! We've just made friends" she replied her smile widening.

**End of Chapter 10**


	13. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**Colorado Springs**

**Thursday 4th December, 1873**

Jake arrived at his new home-site to find Hank stretched out in the shade under a tree with his hat covering his face.

"Hey Hank" said Jake as he approached him.

"Hey Jake. You're late..." started Hank before he noticed the unusual expression on Jake's face"... Jake! What's happened ta ya! Ya seem as if you've won a whole round of poker"

"Oh much much better Hank! Teresa's pregnant" replied Jake.

"Really! Oh congratulations" shouted Hank, shaking Jake's hand"How did she discover it? Don't tell me she went to talk to Dr. Mike"

"Well, in fact she did. Neither I could believe it at first, but then she told me that they've finally made friends"

"Now this is another surprise"

"Oh, an' another one's comin'" said Jake.

"An' what is it"

"I'm quittin' buildin' the house alone... without Sully I mean."

"Ya asked him to help ya? Oh now you've finally come to your senses"

"Yes I asked him this mornin'. He said that durin' Christmas, he would be able ta help me. Great aint it"

"It sure is! I had come to tell ya that I could help ya no more! It's mad. We two know nothin' 'bout buildin'! It's better if Sully's here ta help us"

"You're right. So, we all leave for Christmas. But then we'll still need your help"

"Oh sure, I'm here" replied Hank mounting his horse"So, see ya in town. Give my congratulations to Teresa"

"Sure thing" replied Jake as Hank left the site.

Jake collected the tools and some material, so as not to leave it there for weeks, then he put all in his wagon. His wife had said, that since he was stopping the house-building for a while, he could start working full-time as a barber again, since he had nearly abandoned this work lately. Many clients would be happy. So he left happily for town. This was really a great day!

**Boston**

**Friday 5th December, 1873 **

Karl Storm inserted the key in the door and went in.

"John! Are you there" he called.

"Hey Karl, I'm here in the kitchen" replied John Smith.

"Listen" started Karl as soon as he entered the kitchen"I have some great news for you"

"Really? Well, let's hear."

"You know that the 'Furniture Specialists' hold a party every year for their dependents"

"And so"

"Well, Byron Sully will surely be here for the party as their best worker ever"

"Now it's getting interesting" replied John"I could warn our dear Matthew using his father. Where's Philip"

"I don't know" replied Karl, as they heard the front door of the house close.

"Speak of the devil, and here he is" said John, as Philip entered the room.

"Hey guys" Philip greeted them.

"Philip, I need a favor" said John.

"Sure, ask away"

"Since you work at the post office at the station, you know when Byron Sully arrives don't you"

"Is Byron Sully coming here? My mother ordered a table made by him"

"That's not the point" said John irritated"I need you to tell me when he arrives here."

"Sure thing! And then what else" asked Philip.

"Well, I'd like you to tell me where he'll be staying while here."

"I think he'll be staying with Matthew and his grandmother" interjected Karl.

"Most probably but I need to make sure" replied John.

"Sure, leave it in my hands. As soon as he arrives I'll follow him, see where he goes, and come to tell you" replied Philip.

"Great! Thanks" replied John.

"He's Matthew's father no? What will you do to him" asked Philip.

"You'll kill him" asked Karl, a little afraid.

"Yes" replied John, with a determined look on his face.

**Colorado Springs**

**Saturday 6th December, 1873**

"So what do ya think 'bout it" she asked anxiously.

"Give me time to read it" he replied.

Dorothy and Cloud Dancing were seated on a log near his tepee. They were meeting there frequently in order for Dorothy to re-write her book about Cloud Dancing, and had become the greatest of friends. This time, after every chapter or so, Dorothy asked Cloud Dancing to read what she had written. She was still working on the 11th Chapter, and there was still a lot to come.

"It's good as usual" he replied after some time as he handed her back the manuscript.

"Oh thanks! But we're still way behind in the work! There's still much more ta be said" she replied.

"Is there a hurry" he asked concerned.

"Well, there is. What... what... if ya suddenly leave" she asked.

He looked at her in the eyes and grabs both of her hands in his.

"I'm not leaving, neither now, nor ever" he replied"what if **you** leave"

"I aint leaving! Why should I do that" she asked surprised and shocked at his question.

"What if your book is a success and you are offered a job in Denver"

"This didn't happen with the first book, why should it happen with my second"

"You can't know what the spirits hold in serve for you" he replied.

"You're right, an' that brings us back to my first statement, that we're behind in the work" she replied.

"Then let's hurry. So where were we" he asked as he positioned himself better on the log.

"The last thing ya told me was when ya went hunting for the first time at the age of twelve" she replied with paper and pencil ready in her hands.

"Oh yes! So, that day, my father took me with him..."

Michaela was at home laying out the table, when there was a knock on the door and Andrew entered.

"Good evening Michaela" said Andrew as he placed a box on the table.

"Horace told me to give you this box. I think it's the medicine" said Andrew.

"Oh thanks Andrew. I was getting worried" she replied as she put the box in the living room, near the fire.

She looked up and noticed Andrew looking out of the window... not exactly looking, but staring out of the window.

"Is something troubling you Andrew" she asked softly approaching him.

"No... I just miss Colleen" he replied looking at her.

"I know... she misses you too."

"How do you know"

"I can read it in between the lines in her letters."

"I knew she had to go to complete her studies, but this is taking too long"

"I understand, but remember, that she has to do this, and she's as patient as much as you are! She loves you with all her heart, and she's missing being here as much as you miss being there"

"I know, but it doesn't make things easier."

"Then, start counting the days she has till she returns... that helps! That's what I do for both Matthew and Colleen. I miss them both too much"

"I like this idea" replied Andrew, his face lighting up.

While he was saying that, Sully and Brian entered the house.

"Hi ma, hi Andrew" said Brian.

"Hi everyone. Ooh... it's pretty cold outside" shivered Sully.

"Dinner is ready" said Michaela as Brian and Andrew sat down, and Sully helped her put al the food on the table.

Once they started eating, Brian remembered he had to tell them something.

"Oh, I nearly forgot... today the applications for college arrived" he said.

"Really? Have ya decided to which ya'll go" asked Sully.

"Yeah! I'd like to go to Boston. I'm sure neither Mat nor grandma would mind me stayin' there" he replied.

"Now this is a great news" said Michaela joyfully.

"And have you decided what you'll do after college" asked Andrew.

"Oh sure! I'll join the Army" said Brian.

Michaela nearly choked in the water she was drinking, while both Sully and Andrew put their forks down.

"You'll WHAT" asked Michaela shocked.

"I'll join the army" repeated Brian.

"Are you mad" shouted Michaela rising from her chair.

Sully and Andrew remained silent.

"Of course I aint mad! Bein' in the army doesn't mean that I'll be goin' to war! I can be a trainer to new soldiers, or do paperwork, or even be a guard at the reservation! I just know that I've been thinkin' 'bout this for a long time" replied Brian also rising from his chair.

"He's right" interjected Sully softly.

"You agree with him don't you? Let's make this clear, you aren't going to kill yourself, and that's the end of the matter" replied Michaela her anger rising.

"No! It aint the end of the matter" replied Brian"I don't want to go to war, and if ya don't want to go to war, no-one forces ya! So there's no problem."

"He's right again" said Sully.

"You shut up" said Michaela to Sully, which left him with his mouth open.

"Now listen to me" said Sully to Michaela, also rising from his chair"he's your son as much as he is mine. I've been in the army, an' I know that he knows what he's sayin'. If he wants to be a trainer, or do paperwork, or a guard somewhere, he can do so! There are men who want to go an' die, an' others who have other plans in mind, like Brian."

Michaela was left speechless. She sat down and looked into Sully's eyes.

"You had already talked about this hadn't you" she asked.

"Yes we have" replied Sully as both him and Brian sat down.

"And you agree with him" asked Michaela.

"Yes Michaela, I do. You know that I'm always keeping the children away from danger, but since he doesn't want to go to war, there's no danger. He's free to choose his life" replied Sully.

"If you say so, I guess there's nothing I can do" replied Michaela as she rose from her chair and went upstairs.

"Ma.." started Brian, but was soon stopped by Sully.

"... leave her be" said Sully"I'll talk to her. Could ya please tidy up here"

"Sure, we'll tidy up" replied Andrew rising from his chair and starting to gather the plates.

"Thanks" replied Sully as he went upstairs.

As he entered the bedroom, he found Michaela on the bed, and she was crying.

"Michaela" started Sully, as he sat down beside her.

"Why are you letting him do so" she asked sobbing.

"I already told ya why. He can do what he wants after college, an' there's no danger in what he wants... besides, he could change his mind."

"But he said he has been thinking 'bout it for a long time"

"That's true, an' it is a long time."

"Since when then" she asked curiously.

"Since when we went to Washington."

"But that's a long time" she exclaimed, to which Sully laughed.

"But what has he said? 'I just know that I've been thinkin' 'bout this for a long time' or am I wrong" he replied.

"No... you're right. It's just that I fear I'll loose him."

"You won't loose him, it's a promise"

"How can you promise such a thing"

"I know Brian, and I know the army" he said as he pulled her towards him and they hugged tightly, as if they were never going to see each other again.

**Boston**

**Monday 8th December, 1873**

As Alex knocked on the door, the last person she was expecting, opened the door for her.

"Good mornin' Alex" he said as he appeared before her.

"Mat! But... you're on time! How come" she asked, very surprised.

"Well, I had many things ta think 'bout. Come on let's go" he said as he closed the door behind him.

On their way to University, Alex started talking as usual, but today, Matthew wasn't really listening to her, and soon she noticed this. So she stopped and faced him.

"Is something troubling you Mat? You're not the same today" she asked.

"Well, uhm... I have somethin' ta ask ya" he said as he stopped walking as well to look at her"would... would ya like to... uhm... go to dinner with me... let's say... Sunday night"

Alex was left speechless. This was the last thing she had expected him to ask her, knowing how shy he was.

"Mat! Now this is a surprise! I... I really don't know what to say"

"Well... just say yes"

"OK then! Sunday night! Wow... this is great" replied Alex very pleased, as they resumed walking"Where are you taking me"

"Oh, now that's a surprise. You'll see on Sunday. Uhm listen, another thing, I can't come to the Cafeteria today as usual 'cause I have some errands to run."

"Oh that's no problem Mat. We go there every day after lectures, what matters if we miss a day? And in any case, I have a lot to study! See you for lunch at the University's Cafeteria then" she replies as they come in front of the university.

"I can't either. I promised Tom to help him do some research during our break! I think you an' Mary will be alone today"

"Oh we won't mind that" she replied as they saw Mary and Tom heading towards them.

"Good morning" said Tom.

"Good morning" said Matthew and Alex together.

"Alex, I have a problem with a certain law, could you help me" asked Mary, as Tom and Matthew started a conversation on their own, leaving the girls out of it.

"Oh yes sure. Today during break-time we'll be alone" replied Alex"I have to tell you something very important. Mat..." started Alex again, but at that time the bell rang and they went in the building.

Lessons went perfectly well as usual. Alex took several notes while the professors spoke, and Matthew always found himself copying what she wrote. He was so lost just looking at her that he couldn't concentrate on what he should be writing, so after the lessons, she always lent him her notes. At break-time, the four friends got out of the lecture room.

"So, we're going to the library" said Tom to the girls.

"Okay! And we'll be at the cafeteria as usual" replied Mary.

"If you're ready before the bell goes, don't hesitate to join us" said Alex.

"With great pleasure. There was no need to tell us that", said Matthew.

"Oh yes! We'll be at the usual table" added Mary, as Matthew and Tom left the girls to go to the library.

"Come on! I have great news to tell you" said Mary as she pulled Alex behind her.

As they entered the Cafeteria the barman as usual greeted them.

"Hola Miss Parker, Miss Hunter. Cuatro coffees as siempre" he asked.

"Hello Carlos. No today just 2 coffees please" replied Alex as she and Mary headed to their usual table.

"Mr. Sully and Mr. Wilson no llegar today" asked again Carlos.

"No, they're not coming. They have some research to do, you know, the exams are round the corner" replied Alex as they sat down.

"Oh, buena suerte" said Carlos Lopez as he started preparing their coffee.

"Alex" started Mary as soon as they sat down"you remember that, we agreed to tell each other, when either Tom or Matthew made the first move? Well, Tom's made it"

"Matthew has too! Oh I'm so glad. I couldn't believe it. Sounds like a dream coming true" replied Alex.

"It sure does! How strange they decided to take the first step together."

"What did he tell you"

"He asked me if I would like to go to dinner with him on Thursday. And what did Matthew say"

"He asked me to go out with him Sunday night, but I don't know exactly where we're going. Oh, I wanted to laugh my heart out when I saw how red he had become to ask me! Uhm listen Mary... are you and Tom going for your usual cup of coffee in that Cafeteria today, after lectures"

"No. Tom said he had some important things to do, and so he couldn't go today. What matters after all, we go there every day! Oh I was going to forget! Tom suggested, that we could exchange Cafeterias one day. You know that we go to 'Karen's Cafeteria' and you go to 'Denise's Cafeteria' so as to have some privacy, but there are only two Cafeterias in town, and we would like to try yours! What do you think"

"Well, that's a nice idea! I'll talk to Mat about it ! I want to try their croissant, Tom says it's delicious"

"Oh, it sure is" said Mary, as Carlos brought them their coffees.

"Thanks Carlos" said Alex.

"De nada señoritas" said Carlos as he left the table.

"Oh, I simply love his Spanish" said Mary"uhm... why did you ask me if we were going for the coffee today Al"

"Oh! Could you do me a favor? You see, I need a new dress for the occasion, and I would like you to come with me so that I choose one, and since today we're both free, it's the best day"

"Oh yes sure! In this way I could choose a dress for myself"

"Great, it's settled then. Are you excited"

"Of course I am. I've never had a date before" replied Mary.

"I hope all goes well! I really like Mat" said Alex dreamingly.

"No, not 'like' him, but 'love' him. There's a difference my dear" pointed out Mary"What if he proposes"

Alex nearly choked in her coffee and she coughed a lot before she caught her breath back.

"What are you saying? Who said anything about marriage" asked Alex shocked.

"Well, I did! What would you answer if he proposes"

"But who said he's going to propose? Tom told you"

"No, I didn't know he had asked you out! But I feel like he's going to ask you! So, don't escape the question, what would you reply"

"I... I'd... well... I'd accept" replied Alex.

"Oh GREAT! He's the right one for you, I feel it. I hope he proposes after all"

"Yeah, me too" sighed Alex, but Mary stared at her.

"What's the matter" asked Alex, staring back at Mary.

"You're being contaminated! You said 'yeah'! Only Matthew says it" laughed Mary, just as the bell rang, announcing the end of the break.

"Oh, it's back to lectures" sighed Alex.

"Oh my? What's got into you? You usually LOVE lectures" replied Mary totally amazed.

"Oh well, I'm getting really fed up of them lately" replied Alex as she got out of the Cafeteria followed by Mary.

"Another contamination by our dear Matthew" said Mary to herself, not wanting Alex to hear her.

**End of Chapter 11**


	14. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

**Boston**

**Monday 8th December, 1873**

In the meantime, Tom and Matthew were having a similar discussion, while seated in the library doing some 'research'.

"I've asked her out" stated Tom as soon as they sat down.

"Me too! I thought I would never do it" replied Matthew.

"Oh! It seems we have perfect timing for such things" Tom replied.

"Indeed. So where are ya taking her"

"Well, to 'Bob's Restaurant'! It's the best in town isn't it"

"Really? I'm taking her there too! When are you going? Don't tell me it's Sunday night" replied Matthew shocked.

"No, Thursday evening" replied Tom.

"Good, at least we won't meet"

"Are you taking her only to dinner? I mean, going some other place before or after"

"Alex loves opera, so I'm takin' her to an opera before dinner. Why"

"Well, I don't know where to take her besides dinner. She hates opera"

"Then just take her for a walk in 'Chadwick's Park' after dinner. It's famous amongst lovers" suggested Matthew"Uhm, are ya... well... gonna propose"

"Well... yes... how do you know" asked Tom surprised.

"Cause it's what I'm gonna do... but I don't know how ta ask her"

"Oh, I'll do it in Shakespeare style"

"Oh, you an' your Shakespeare! An what would this 'style' be" asked Matthew confused.

"Go down on one knee before her, ask her, and give her the ring. Nice style no" asked Tom pleased with himself.

"Nah! It's silly. I'm looking for a more original way" replied Matthew.

"I don't know of any other original way"

"It's obvious! If it's **original**, no-one knows 'bout it, idiot" replied Matthew.

"Hey hey, calm down" replied Tom, taken aback.

"Yeah, sorry. I don't know how I'm gonna ask her... but somethin' will come in my mind. So... have ya chosen the ring"

"No... I thought that maybe you could come with me and help me choose one. Have you chosen yours"

"No I haven't. We go together today after school"

"Yes, great idea" replied Tom.

Both Matthew and Tom remained silent for a few minutes, each lost in his own thoughts.

"Tom... do ya think she'll accept" asked Matthew.

"Who? Alex or Mary" asked Tom.

"Alex! Ya think she'd accept to live with someone like me"

"Of course! I mean, I've known Alex since we were still small, and she was always a bit weird compared to the rest of us. She likes country-side, horses, cowboys with guns, Indians, and that stuff... like you do, just that you were brought up amongst these things and she was not. Alex would be more than grateful to leave Boston and go with you to Colorado! She'll accept. I'd bet my life on it" replied Tom reassuring Matthew.

"Then I should take her riding some day. Just that it's not possible in Boston" replied Matthew.

"Oh you'll have time for that! So, what do you think Mary will answer"

"Yes, obviously! Everybody can see that she's in love with you. You both are 'Boston youths' with your refined methods. You have the same interests and hobbies. You're made for each other" replied Matthew, just as the bell rang, signaling the end of the break-time.

Both men got up from their chairs and went out of the library, heading towards their lecture room where they would meet their fiancées to be!

"We didn't make any research" pointed out Tom on their way to the lecture room.

"Oh, don't worry. We'll do the research tomorrow. We had more important matters to deal with" answered Matthew laughing.

"Alex wouldn't agree with that. She'd say 'Never leave for tomorrow what you can do today'" pointed out Tom teasingly.

"But ya aint Alex are ya" replied Matthew as they both laughed.

**Colorado Springs**

**Monday 8th December, 1873**

Robert E goes to Grace's Café looking for his wife, but can only see Christine, so he approaches her.

"Hi Christine" he says.

"Good evening Robert E" she replies.

"Uhm, have ya seen Grace"

"Yeah, she's at home. She was lookin' tired an' we sent her home. Me an' Noella are able to continue here"

"Oh, now I understand. I'll go home then. Thanks for takin' care of her! Since ya're here ta help her, she's more relaxed and the work here is dealt with better. I hope ya'll stay here even after the baby's born, I mean, the clients are increasing, an' she needs two helpers like ya" he said.

"Oh don't worry 'bout that Robert E." replied Noella who had joined them"We'll remain here. We like the job, an' besides, we need the money"

"She's right. Grace can count on us for as long as she wants" said Christine.

"Thanks again! I'll be goin' then! Good night" said Robert E before leaving.

In the meantime, Grace is at home knitting a blanket for her little child. Robert E enters.

"Hello Grace" he says greeting her and kissing her on the cheek.

"Hello honey. How did it go today" she asked as she stopped knitting.

"Oh fine. So, ya left early! Are ya OK" Robert E asked concerned.

"Oh sure I'm fine. But Noella and Christine said that I looked tired and insisted that I should go home, an' here I am."

"The baby is all right is he" asked Robert E, seating himself down.

"Oh sure. I had a check-up this morning. The baby is fine. An' speaking 'bout the baby, we ain't decided on a name"

"Ya're right. So, any ideas"

"Of course! Bruce Anthony if a boy, an' Beatrice Antoinette if a girl" stated Grace, caressing her belly.

At first Robert E remained silent. His mind turned back to when they had lost Anthony due to his fatal sickness. He recalled the boy reading the story at school about a place he called home, mentioning Colorado Springs with himself and Grace, and all the others. After a little while he raised his head.

"I agree with ya" said Robert E.

**Philadelphia**

**Monday 8th December, 1873**

Angela was upstairs in the study, where she was studying. She liked to read out loud while studying and this didn't let Colleen to concentrate on what **she** was reading, so they decided to study in two separate and distant rooms. She had been studying very hard for about two hours after school, since exams were due the following week.

Meanwhile, Colleen was sitting at the kitchen table with a sheet of paper before her and a pencil in her hand. She was supposed to be studying, but was tired and decided to make the list of Christmas presents to buy. She had decided for everyone. The problem was, that she didn't have much time to spend going round shops.

Angela descended the stairs and entered the kitchen to find Colleen staring into space.

"A penny for your thoughts" she said as she sat down across the table from Colleen.

"Hi Angie. I'm bored studyin', so I decided to make the Christmas shoppin' list. But I don't know when I'm gonna buy the presents" replied Colleen.

"If you want, I can help you with the shopping, and you help me with mine. We could go tomorrow after school and buy everything for both of us, and leave the studying for another day! It would be a fantastic Christmas Shopping, the first one in my life..."

"... an' in mine too" interjected Colleen.

"So Col, what do you think about it" asked Angela again.

"It's a great idea! Lookin' forward to tomorrow" said Colleen pleased, just as the door bell rang.

"You go and open, and I start preparing dinner" said Angela rising up.

"But Angie! Ya don't know anythin' 'bout cookin'" said Colleen surprised.

"Oh, I'm learning, don't worry" she said as Colleen went towards the front door.

She opened to reveal what seemed an employer of the post-office at the Train Station. Colleen was surprised to see him.

"Good evening miss" the man said.

"Good evenin'. How may I help ya" replied Colleen.

"I have a telegram for Miss A. Walker. Does she live here"

"Uhm yeah" replied Colleen as she called for Angela"Angie! Here's a telegram for ya"

"Can't come or the bacon will burn! Ya can bring me the telegram" replied Angela from the kitchen.

"She's busy at the moment" said Colleen to the postman"Ya can give the telegram to me"

"Oh, sorry miss, I can't. I can give the telegram only to the receiver or his family" he replied.

"Uhm, I am family... she's... she's my sister" lied Colleen.

"Oh, now that's a different story Miss Walker. This telegram is for your sister. Good evening" he said turning to leave.

"Thanks... but how come telegrams are delivered to homes" asked Colleen curiously.

"It's a new system. A telegram can be very urgent, and has to be read immediately, not after hours or days, when the receiver decides to check at the post office. So, from this month onwards, when a telegram is urgent, the sender writes 'Important' at the top of the telegram, then the message, and at the bottom, the address where the receiver lives. Then, as soon as the telegram reaches the post office of the receiver, an officer is sent to deliver the telegram and makes sure that it reaches a person" he replied.

"Oh, interesting. Thanks again sir" replied Colleen.

"You're welcome miss" replied the officer as he left and Colleen closed the door.

She went in the kitchen where Angela had cooked eggs and bacon together with sausages.

"Oh! It has a nice smell. Since when have ya learnt how ta cook" asked Colleen.

"My mum sent me some easy recipes with her last letter. I had told her it wasn't fair that you cooked every day, so she gave me some help! You like it" asked Angela.

"Oh sure Angie" said Colleen as she remembered the telegram.

"So, what is this" asked Angela as Colleen gave her the sheet of paper"How come it's delivered at home"

"Oh I'll explain later. Come on, read it" said Colleen, as Angela opened the telegram.

Important Telegram

Dear Angie,

I'm sorry to tell you that I've been called to duty again. I'm heading West. So I won't be able to visit you tonight, and neither come home to Boston for Christmas! Have a Happy Christmas and a Happy New Year! Give my best wishes to your family.

Say hello to Colleen as well!

Love,

Manuel

Miss A Walker

Apartment 7, Mill Street

Philadelphia

"Oh no" cried Angela"something must have happened if the army called back for the soldiers they had sent on vacation"

"Don't worry Angie. He'll be fine" replied Colleen, comforting her friend, but not being too much convinced herself.

**Colorado Springs**

**Friday 12th December, 1873**

Brian, Michaela and Katie are at the station saying their goodbye's to Sully, who was dressed in Boston clothes so as to be presentable when he arrived.

"Bye Pa! Say hi to Mat for me! I'll miss ya" said Brian as he hugged his father tightly.

"Take care of your ma and your little sister for me" replied Sully.

"Papa" said Katie as her father took her in his hands and hugged her goodbye, then handed he to Brian.

"Take care of yourself" started Michaela as she hugged him"See that Matthew is OK and give him my love. As soon as you arrive in Boston send a telegram so we know you're safe and sound. Write to us as well each day! Make sure my mother and Rebecca are fine. If there's any trouble, just send a telegram and..."

"... Michaela" Sully interrupted her"I'm going for three days in Boston, not for a war"

"I know honey, it's just that I have a bad feeling about this! You'll be careful won't you"

"I'm always careful" he replied as he kissed her passionately, only to be interrupted by the conductor shouting"All aboard"

"I have ta go" he said as he grabbed his bag and boarded the train.

They waved to him till the train was no more in sight.

"Come on Children, let's go home. It's getting cold" said Michaela as they headed towards the wagon.

On the train, Sully sat down beside a man who was staring out of the window.

"Good morning sir" said the man to Sully.

"Mornin'" Sully replied as he took out a photograph from his pocket showing his family at Colleen's wedding.

"Your four children" asked the man looking at the picture.

He seemed to recognize one of them, but wasn't sure, so he said nothing.

"Yeah. She's married" said Sully pointing at Colleen"and my wife is pregnant again."

"Congratulations! You're a very lucky man" said the man as he took out a photograph showing the man himself with a woman and a blonde lady.

"My wife and daughter" explained the man.

The man noticed something strange when he looked at Sully's hand.

"Why aren't you wearing a wedding ring? How come your wife let you without it" he asked Sully.

"What? It's your choice if ya wear a ring or not. It has nothin' to do with your wife" replied Sully surprised.

"But the rings are supposed to be exchanged."

"Really? Well, maybe it's a common thing in your town, but we're not used to such nonsense" replied Sully shocked.

"It's not nonsense. The ring shows to the world you belong to someone for all your life. It shows you love someone to such an extent that you decided to spend the rest of your life with him or her. You come from the west don't you"

"Yeah, so what"

"Well, the tradition hasn't reached your town then, that's why. Even if, it's strange. It became very common some 20 years ago."

"Hey, wait a second. There's no need to wear a ring to show the world that you love and belong to someone, and' all the rest. My wife accepted my not wearing a ring, so there's no problem."

"**Accepted**! So she **did** want you to wear a ring, and you refused"

"Yeah I refused. I don't like the idea. But what difference does it make ta them"

"Oh don't ask me, I don't know sir! I just know that my wife was very happy when I told her I would wear a ring as well" said the man"Why not do it, if it makes your wife happy? I can assure you that they become very happy when you grant their wishes. Does it make a difference to you"

"Well...I don't think so! I just thought the idea was stupid, not that I really **hate** the ring" replied Sully.

He realised he had been stupid not wearing a ring. What difference did it make to him after all?

Silence fell between the two men as they entered a station and the man started to get up and gather his things.

"So, you'll buy a ring and wear it" he asked Sully before leaving.

"Yeah, I think so. I realised it doesn't matter to me after all, but maybe it matters to my wife... thanks" replied Sully as he stood and shook the man's hand.

The man descended the steps of the train into the station. Suddenly Sully remembered something and he put his head out of the window.

"Hey sir" he shouted, and the man looked back.

"Yes" he replied coming towards the train again.

"I don't know ya're name sir" said Sully.

"Oh, it's James Parker. I'm from Boston, but have some errands to run here" James replied.

"If it really makes a difference in my wife...if it really makes her happy... I'd be forever grateful James" said Sully.

"Good luck in life sir" James said as he started walking away until disappearing.

Sully sat down in his seat. James was right. Michaela hadn't been pleased when he had refused to wear a ring. Maybe she was still sad about the matter and he never noticed. It was time to arrange things!

**End of Chapter 12**


	15. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

**Boston**

**Friday 12th December, 1873**

He knocked on the door, which was immediately opened by Beverley.

"Good afternoon sir" she said. Beverley seemed to recognize him"How may I help you"

"I'm Byron Sully. I'd like ta talk ta your mistress" said Sully to the young lady.

"Oh sure, Mr. Sully! Come in" she said as she let him in.

Philip Crowder left the spot where he was and went immediately to tell John Smith that he had found where the father of his enemy was staying. Sully had sent a telegram to Michaela to tell her he was safe in Boston, and the officer who had sent his telegram was none other than Philip! So he had followed Sully all the way to Elisabeth's house!

Elisabeth was watering some flowers when Sully entered. He was amazed to see her do such a thing!

"Good afternoon Elisabeth" he said as he put his bag down.

"Sully! But, what are you doing here" she asked as she went towards him.

"I have a party here in Boston tomorrow, so I came here."

"But you didn't tell me you were coming, neither to Matthew" she remarked.

"Well, I wanted ta make ya a surprise, especially ta Matthew" he explained.

"Oh well, never mind" she replied ending the discussion"sit down. Would you like something to drink, or maybe eat"

Sully was really amazed at the way Elisabeth was behaving. She was a totally different woman. Who would have believed it?

"I'd like a glass of water, thanks" replied Sully as he sat down.

"Oh yes! I had forgotten that you and your family don't take any alcoholic drinks. Matthew's always drinking milk and water" replied Elisabeth as she poured Sully a glass of water and sat down in front of him.

"Thanks" said Sully as he drank the water"how's Mat"

"Oh he's fine, don't worry. He's been studying very hard lately since he has those exams this week. He's a very caring man. I really love having him here with me, and he loves staying here, even if he misses home, you and Michaela, with his brother and sisters. I'm sure he'll be a great lawyer after he finishes his studies"

"I'm sure of that as well. How about friends an' going out?

"He's made friends with a certain Tom and Mary, and Alex. He spends a lot of time with them at University. Then after lectures he goes for a cup of coffee with Alex at 'Denise's Cafeteria'. But he doesn't get out more than that. It's straight home for homework and studying. Then after dinner we sit here and have a talk together with Beverley, Mark and Rebecca, like a family" explained Elisabeth.

"Who are Beverley and Mark" asked Sully confused.

"They're my two servants. After we finish all the chores, we spend the evening together" she answered, leaving Sully open mouthed, which was noticed by Elisabeth.

"Amazing you Sully" she asked.

"Yeah, ya amazed me. Mat had said ya changed, but ta tell ya the truth, I hadn't believed him! Now I believe ya're a totally different person, an' I'm glad ta see that"

"I'm glad I changed as well. It was all your son's doing. He told me plain and clear that he hated the way I treated people, so I changed. What's the use of having people hating you when you can live happily with them? And so here I am! But let's stop talking about me! How's Michaela"

"Oh she's fine. She's all the time wantin' ta sleep and ta eat! Besides the fact that she seems ta be getting bigger than with Katie! But she's sure there's nothin' wrong"

"Oh I'm sure of that as well. An' Brian an' Katie"

"Katie's fine. Getting more like her mother every day! Can't believe she'll start school next year! Brian's preparing for College. He's applied for the College here in Boston so as ta be able ta live here while away from home! Even if..." started Sully.

"... what's the matter"

"He wants ta join the army, an' Michaela's against it"

"Well, I am against it too! How come he wants to do so? To get killed"

"Not exactly. He's free ta do what he wants. We must not live his life" replied Sully.

"Perhaps you're right, but I'll have to talk to him" said Elisabeth.

"Turnin' back ta Mat, he spoke of a certain Alexandra in his letters, do ya know her"

"Of course, Alex! She's the most beautiful lady I've ever seen! She's also very intelligent and kind! I know her very well. She comes here every morning before University so she and Mat go for lectures together. Mat's always late to get up and get ready, and I have to entertain Alex while she's here to wait for him, and I really love her company! Now he's finally asked her out"

"Really? How come" asked Sully surprised and pleased at the same time.

"Well, he had some pushing" admitted Elisabeth reddening.

"Oh, now I understand. So, he loves her" asked Sully curiously.

"It's not etiquette to speak of another person's feelings you know Sully"

"Oh come on! He's my son, I have a right ta know" urges her Sully, wanting to know more.

"Yes, he loves her. He told me so yesterday, so I suggested that tomorrow he takes her to dinner and to the opera, she loves it..." started Elisabeth.

"... Mat going to the opera? Now this is funny" interrupted her Sully laughing.

"Yes it IS funny! Let me continue. So, he completely loses track of what's going on when she's mentioned, or whatever! He gets his mind totally confused and becomes very red! I still can't understand how she accepted going out with him, seeing that she has an exam the following morning, but whatever."

"So he's gonna propose"

"Yes, he will. He's going to buy the ring this afternoon" replied Elisabeth.

"Good. An' speakin' of rings, do ya think I should wear a wedding ring"

"Why do you ask me? You want to wear a ring now"

"Yes. Michaela had asked me ta wear it an' I had refused..."

"... but that was the end of the matter, wasn't it"

"Yeah it was. But I met a man on the train an' he forced me ta think. What difference does it make ta me after all? Nothin'! So why not buy a ring so as ta make a surprise ta Michaela"

"I think it's a fantastic idea! And if I had amazed you, you're amazing me as well" remarked Elisabeth.

"So, I'll go an' buy a ring. Could ya suggest me the best jeweller in town"

"Sure! Mark can accompany you. I know he too had something to buy" said Elisabeth winking as she rose from the sofa"let me call him...Mark"

Soon Mark appeared.

"You wanted me Mistress" asked Mark.

"Yes my dear. Sit down" she said as they both sat down"this is Mr. Sully, Master Matthew's father."

"Pleased to meet you Mr. Sully" said Mark as they shook hands.

"Please call me Sully, Mark."

"So Mark" started Elisabeth"I know you wanted to buy a ring for a certain person I know, didn't you"

"Yes. I want to buy Beverley a ring for Christmas. Why"

"Sully wants to go and buy a ring as well. So why don't you two go together right now? You have nothing to do right" asked Elisabeth.

"It's a great idea, but I have to look after the horses in the stables" replied Mark.

"Oh don't worry, they won't die if they're not rubbed down! Now go and change! You'll leave immediately, or maybe you wish to talk to Mat" Elisabeth asked Sully as Mark got up to change clothes.

"Oh no! I want to make him a surprise. I'll show up after we buy the rings so he'll surely be home! I don't know at what he'll return, so better if we go to run our errands" replied Sully as Mark joined them with gloves and hat in hand, having changed only his coat.

"You're right! So I won't tell him we're here! Now go, and choose well" said Elisabeth as both Mark and Sully left the house.

**Colorado Springs**

**Friday 12th December, 1873**

Michaela was at the clinic reading a medical book, when there was a knock on the door, and a person entered. It was Teresa.

"Good morning Michaela" Teresa greeted the doctor.

"Oh good morning Teresa" replied Michaela, closing the book in front of her.

"How are you" asked Teresa as she sat down opposite Michaela.

"Fine Thanks, and you"

"I'm OK. Uhm, listen I have to talk to you a bit quickly while the children are having their break" said Teresa, her face changing from a happy expression to a very serious one.

"Sure! I'm all ears"

"It's about Brian. He..." started Teresa, only to be interrupted by Michaela who suddenly remembered.

"Oh my! Sorry, I totally forgot to sign his application to sit for College exams! He'll surely bring it tomorrow" said Michaela.

"Oh, he still has time to bring it. But, it's not about the application that I came to talk to you. You see, these last three days, he's...been acting strangely. He doesn't pay attention during the lessons, he doesn't answer when asked, and seems very sad, preoccupied. I'm worried, because he's a very intelligent boy, and he wouldn't do as well as he really can in the exams, if something is troubling him too much! Did anything happen to him"

Michaela remained silent for a few moments, recalling the events of the past three days.

"Well, we had an argument some two days ago and still haven't ended the discussion" started Michaela"We talked about what he'd like to do after College, and he said he'd like to join the army. I said that it's very dangerous, but Sully agreed with him, saying he wasn't in danger, and we didn't talk about it any more. I think it's still troubling him, as it's still troubling me"

"But I think Sully and Brian are right! I don't know a lot about the army and soldiers, but I once read in a book, that after a man becomes a soldier, he can choose how he wants to pay service, either go to war, or do 'office' duty, or other things"

"That's exactly what Sully said, and... he was in the army" replied Michaela, starting to realise she had been worrying too much in vain!

"You see! There's no need in worrying and making Brian miserable! I mean, it's obvious that as his mother you'll worry, even if he remains all day locked at

home, but I'm sure Brian doesn't want to go and fight"

"In fact he wants to remain at the Army's headquarters and advance in grade! He's a stubborn boy" said Michaela, agreeing with Teresa.

"Look who's talking! It's funny, but the more time passes...the more I know your family, the more I realise that you look very much alike. I mean, look at

Matthew, Brian and Colleen. Even if you and Sully aren't their biological parents, they look exactly like you in many things! Colleen wants to become a doctor just like you, Brian loves Indians and wants to join the army just like Sully! You were made to be a family, and they really seem your children. You're very lucky! And I can say, that they're as stubborn as their mother"

"Yes, I've often realised that, and other people have told Sully and I the same thing. I miss them terribly! I'm looking forward to have them back here for Christmas" said Michaela.

"As you said, Brian is as stubborn as I am, so I'm sure he'll join the army after College, and I'll be there to support him" said Michaela as Teresa rose from her chair after a quick glance at the clock.

"I'm glad to hear things will be fine. I wish I could stop and talk further, but I have to go back to my students" said Teresa as she went to the door.

"Thanks Teresa! Uhm, could you tell Brian to come here for a few minutes, so he can clear his mind from trouble" asked Michaela.

"Yes, sure! I'll tell him" said Teresa as she went out of the clinic.

Michaela remained seated behind her table and remembered what Teresa had just said. Her children looked a lot like herself and Sully, even if they weren't **really** their children. It must be a sign of destiny", she thought. "They grew up exactly like their adoptive parents, who would have imagined it"

Brian knocked on the door and entered, waking Michaela from her 'dream'.

"Ya wanted ta talk to me ma" he asked as soon as he entered.

"Yes Brian" she replied as she got up and went in front of her son"listen. I'm sorry about the matter of the army. I realised that you have the right to choose

what you want in life"

"But I don't want ya ta worry for me, so I won't join the army" said Brian.

"No Brian, you want to join the army and you WILL join the army! Sully explained to me it's not dangerous, and I even read it in a book! I'm sure you don't want to go to war, so I'm not worrying...well...I'm always worrying about you and your brother and sisters, but you have your lives, and you do what you want with them! I did what I wanted with mine so I can understand"

"So...ya let me join the army" asked Brian his face lighting up.

"Yes Brian. You're free to do what you want! Whatever you choose, it's OK for me. I'll be there to support you and help you...and worry about you" finished Michaela in tears, soon joined by Brian.

"Oh ma... thanks" he said crying his heart out now"I want very much ta be a soldier, but I don't want to go to war! I know you're always there for me! But there's no need to be constantly worrying"

"I can't help it sweetheart"

"Oh ma! You're the best mother one could ever have! Don't ya ever leave me"

**Philadelphia**

**Friday 12th December, 1873**

"At last we're home" sighed Angela as she put the packages down on the floor and closed the door behind her, leaning against it. Colleen was in front of her sitting on the last step of the stairs, totally exhausted.

"I thought we'd never make it with all those presents" replied Colleen as she tried to regain some strength.

"It's getting late" said Angela as she looked at the clock"we'd better sort these out quickly so we can prepare dinner."

So they got everything in the kitchen and started opening all packages.

"Listen" said Colleen"we'll put your presents on the left hand-side, and my presents on the right-hand side. We wrap all the presents again, after checking for whom it is and write the name of the receiver on the paper. OK"

"Yes, fine. So, for whom did you say are these" asked Angela as she showed Colleen two different-coloured soaps.

"They're for my mother. Just write 'ma' on the paper" said Colleen as she re-wrapped Katie's doll and wrote 'Katie' on the package.

"And this book" asked Angela again.

"I bought two books. 'Great Expectations' is for Matthew, while 'Oliver Twist' is for Brian" replied Colleen

"Your brothers like Charles Dickens" asked Angela curiously.

"Not particularly, but I like him and that was the best book I found. I aint gonna give them clothes or school things cause they have a lot of that stuff, so books was the last choice...is this cravat for Jonathan"

"Yes. I'm sure he needed a new one. It's my mother who buys him all the rest...is this pocket-watch for your father"

"Yeah. I'm not sure he'll like it, but ma says he's getting ta like certain 'modern' things an' not keepin' time only usin' the sun"

Angela packed the last of Colleen's presents and took them on the sofa in the living room. Colleen did the same and started cooking dinner. Angela looked through Colleen's presents but didn't find what she was looking for. So she went sheepishly into the kitchen.

"Hey Col" she started.

"Yeah" answered Colleen.

"Uhm, what did you buy Andrew"

"An' what did ya buy Manuel? You didn't tell me" said Colleen.

"I didn't tell you because you didn't tell me what you bought" defended herself Angela.

"An' I didn't tell ya cause ya didn't tell me what ya bought" replied Colleen and they burst out laughing.

"So, what did ya buy him" asked Colleen as she put the food on the table and both started eating.

"I bought him a new hat and coat. He ruined his old ones last Christmas, when he left them in the barn, and the horses trashed them" explained Angela.

"An' what were they doin' in the barn" she asked teasingly.

"Oh well...we were talking" replied Angela shyly.

"Oh, I understand" replied Colleen laughing at Angela's embarrassment.

"And what did you buy Andrew" asked Angela changing the subject.

"I bought him a suit with matching boots an' hat. He needed them, an' I know that he doesn't go an' buy his own clothes alone"

"That's nice! So, how will you spend Christmas" asked Angela again.

"As usual! On Christmas Eve we go to Church with the rest of the town for the midnight service and then have a small party all together. Then, still elegantly dressed we all gather round the big Christmas tree with the other townsfolk and sing Christmas Carols! Then, on Christmas Day, we spend the morning sharing presents and preparing a special lunch with the turkey! Then, after we clear the table, we all gather in the living room near the fire and listen to ma reading pieces Dickens' from 'A Christmas Carol'."

"Oh how interesting" said Angela"You live such an interesting life! My Christmas is boring. On Christmas Eve we do nothing special! Then on Christmas day we go to service in the morning and then I have a long and boring lunch with Johnny and my parents. Then in the evening we gather in the living room and where we have a big banquet with my parents' friends"

"Well, it's not that bad either" lied Colleen.

"Oh sure" sighed Angela"At least the last two years I went out with Manuel for dinner, and it wasn't boring"

"You were already engaged two years ago" asked Colleen surprised.

"Yes, sure"

"Then why didn't ya marry"

"Well you see. When Manuel asked me to marry him, I was still going to start University, where I'd have to spend three years away from home, and he was going to start his three years of training with the army, and neither of us wanted to marry and not see each other for a whole three years, except on Christmas" explained Angela.

"But wouldn't he be at home when you leave for holidays" asked Colleen confused.

"Of course not! When one wants to join the army, he decides where he wants to serve his duty, if in an office, if on patrol in a city, if at war, if as a shooter, or whatever else. But they don't just assign you where you want. Every trainee spends three years moving from one job to another of the army, and they are given holidays only for Christmas. He is trained in all jobs, and there's an inspector giving marks for every task done. After the three years, the trainee returns to Washington with the reports filled in by the inspectors and gives it to the General of the Army. He then studies the reports and the trainee's first preference of work, and sees if the trainee is fit to do the work he wants"

"An' if he's not fit to do what he wants"

"Well, then they reach a compromise. For example, one year doing the work decided by the General, and one year doing the work wanted by the trainee" finished Angela.

"Oh, interesting! I guess ya'd better tell this to my brother. He wants ta join the army" sighed Colleen.

"How do you know"

"Have you ever heard of telegrams Angie" asked Colleen teasingly.

"Ha ha ha! Very funny" answered Angela irritated.

"So if I'm not mistaken, you'd have spent 5 years engaged" asked Colleen.

"Yes. Why, do ya think it's too long"

"In my opinion, yes...hey Angie, I have an idea! Why don't ya come home with me for Christmas? You'd spend it in a different way, since Manuel won't be there"

"It would be a great idea, but I don't want to ruin the little time you have to spend with Andrew" replied Angela.

"Oh come on! Don't tell me ya think I'll spend all the time with Andrew! I have to spend some time with the rest of the family as well, and you'll be part of the family"

"And where would I stay" asked Angela, her hopes in visiting Colorado Springs rising.

"Well, ya could stay in my room at my parents' home. It's not in use."

"But didn't you say that Matthew sleeps in it since you left"

"Oh, I'm sure he wouldn't mind sleeping on the sofa for a couple of days! He's been sleeping in the barn for years without any need, why should it bother him to sleep on a sofa when there's need to do it? There's no problem. Ya can come" insisted Colleen.

"But Mat is used to sleeping in a very comfortable bed in Boston" replied Angela.

"Oh, don't bother. We'll arrange. So you'll come right? I'll send a telegram to my parents tomorrow morning so as they're prepared."

"And I have to ask my parents' permission...but I'm sure they won't object"

"This will be a fantastic Christmas...I can feel it" sighed Colleen happily.

Time will show her she's wrong.

**End of Chapter 13**


	16. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

**Boston**

**Friday 12th December, 1873**

It was seven o'clock in the evening when Karl finally arrived home. His friends were still waiting for him.

"Where have you been" asked John as soon as Karl entered the living room where his friends were reading.

"I've been following Mr. Sully" replied Karl.

"But you've been out for nearly 4 hours! Where did he go" asked Philip.

"He left the house and went towards a Jeweler's with another man. There he spent nearly an hour, trying on rings, until he chose one..."

"It was for him" asked Philip.

"What difference does it make to you" asked John angrily"Go on."

"Then he got out and bumped into Matthew and another gentleman..."

"... Tom Wilson" interrupted John.

"Yes, whatever. They were both surprised to see each other, especially Matthew, whose surprise turned to great delight. Mr. Sully explained that he's here for the party and wanted to make Matthew a surprise. Then they went inside the shop again, where Matthew and that... Tom... bought a ring each. Then Tom left the group, and Mr. Sully, Matthew and the other man went towards Mrs. Quinn's home. They entered, and I came here" finished Karl as he sat down.

"Do you think he'll propose" asked Philip.

"Who" asked John.

"Matthew? Well, he did buy the ring" suggested Karl.

"Yes, I think he'll take the stupid step after all" replied John gritting his teeth.

"Don't tell me you'll really kill Byron Sully" asked Karl frightened.

"Of course! Why do you think I'd take all this trouble" replied John.

"It's silly to kill Byron, John! He did nothing wrong after all! If you really want to kill someone that should be Matthew. He's the one you want, even if, after all, he did nothing wrong, except falling in love with Alex..."

"... and you call that NOTHING WRONG" shouted John as he rose from the sofa and pointed a gun towards Philip, who remained petrified in his seat. "He fell in love with MY lady, and that is a reason enough for me to kill him. And don't you dare tell me again what to do, heard me"

"Ye... yes" replied Philip shaking terribly, with the gun still pointed towards his chest.

John finally put the gun back inside his coat and sat down.

"Tomorrow, Byron will be dead, and then we'll see what Matthew decides" said John.

"And... and if... he refuses... to let Alex go" asked Karl.

"Then he'll die as well."

**Colorado Springs**

**Friday 12th December, 1873**

The bell in the middle of town was ringing violently, announcing an important urgent matter to be discussed. The town gathered round Jake, who had been the one ringing the bell.

"Hello folks, thanks for comin'" Jake greeted them.

"What happened" asked Loren, guiding the Reverend towards the rest of the group.

"We need ta discuss this year's Christmas celebrations" answered Jake.

"So, where do we start" asked Hank.

"From the service on Christmas Eve" replied the Reverend.

"So, does everyone agree to hold the usual service at midnight, with Grace's singing" asked Jake.

"Yes! Yes" replied all the others.

"An' the party afterwards? I can prepare the food with Christine an' Noella's help" replied Grace.

"Yes Grace, we'll do the party as usual. Thanks a lot" replied Dorothy.

"An' the town's Christmas Tree" asked Brian.

"Sully usually cut the tree an' I helped him, but he's not here, so I could cut it this time, with someone's help" said Robert E.

"I could help ya" said Horace.

"Great, so that's settled as well" said Jake"An' will we gather round the tree to sing carols on Christmas Eve"

"Why don't we move the Carols' singing from Christmas Eve to Christmas Day? In that way, we'll have some time to spend together on Christmas day as well, since we usually rather spend the day at home with our families. I suggest we all meet here near midnight, so that we sing the carols to celebrate the end of Christmas Day" suggested Michaela.

"I agree" said Brian.

"Me too! It's a great idea" said Theresa.

"Ya all agree? Fine! So everythin's settled! Come on! Let's get to work" said Jake, as the whole town returned to its chores.

Michaela returned to the clinic, sat down at her desk, and soon fell asleep, till Brian woke her up.

"Ma... ma" he said as he shook her shoulders"Wake up"

Michaela stirred and opened her eyes facing Brian.

"Oh... I must have dozed off" she said as she lifted her head from the table.

"Ma are ya alright? You're sleeping a lot lately. Some friends of mine said that their parents called at the clinic some days ago, but no-one opened for them, so they left. I'm sure ya were here, but fell asleep and didn't hear the knockin' on the door right" asked Brian.

"I... I don't know sweetie. If I hear the knocking I open, so I guess I didn't hear any" replied Michaela.

"Ma, if ya're that tired ya should go home an' sleep in your bed, and tell Andrew to stay at the clinic, or call Dr. Cassidy" suggested Brian.

"Brian, I'm fine, and there's no need for me to leave the clinic" she answered"So, you wanted to tell me something"

"Yeah. Pa's sent a telegram sayin' he arrived safe an' sound in Boston."

"Oh great! Thanks for telling me" replied Michaela as there was a knock on the door. "Brian, could you please check who's knocking"

Brian opened the door and Grace entered.

"Hello Brian, Michaela" said Grace as she sat down opposite Michaela.

"Good afternoon, Grace" replied Brian as he closed the door.

"Hello Grace. You're here for your check-up, aren't you" Michaela asked.

"Yeah. It's today right" Grace wondered.

"Yes, yes. Don't worry" replied Michaela as she rose from her chair and went towards the cabinet where she kept her patients' files.

"I'm goin' home then! Shall I take Katie with me" asked Brian.

"Oh yes please. She's sleeping in a room upstairs. I'll be home at the usual time. See that you study" said Michaela as Brian left the room to fetch his sister.

**Boston**

**Friday 12th December, 1873**

He knocked on the door and entered as soon as he heard his father say"Come in."

"Hello, did I wake ya up" asked Matthew upon seeing Sully in bed.

"No, I had just got in bed. Ya wanted something" asked Sully as he sat up.

"Yeah. Ya said ya wanted ta talk to me 'bout the fact that I changed my surname, in your last letter" replied Matthew as he sat down on the bed.

"But, Mat, do ya think that eleven o'clock at night is the right time to deal with such a matter" asked Sully amazed.

"Yeah, I think it's the right time. We've been waitin' for too long" replied Matthew stubbornly.

Sully realised that he had been waiting long for this moment too. So he prepared to ask his questions, and solve the matter once and for all.

"OK then. So...can ya tell me how come ya took that decision? Ya didn't seem as part of the family till ya left for here. Ya asked me ta start buildin' the house for ya, showin' ya wanted ta live on our own, and ya even refused ta let me build a room for ya at the new home! Ya never called your mother 'ma' or me 'pa' till before ya left. It seems ta me ya changed over the night. Can ya explain that ta me Mat" asked Sully.

"The answer to all your questions is very simple! The opportunity presented itself for me to get rid of Ethan for ever, and I took advantage" replied Matthew.

"But WHY did ya do it? How is it that one day ya wanted to get away from home, and the followin' day ya change your surname to mine" asked Sully more confused.

"I always disliked Ethan for what he did to me, Brian an' Colleen, abandoning us when we needed him! He never took care of us, never. I thought he had returned to stay, or take us ta San Francisco, only to see that he only stole the church's money! I was ashamed of him. Then when Alex told me that I could change my surname, I just did it! I thought you'd be happy"

"But I AM happy Mat. It's just...I still don't understand why ya treated us in that way! Ya didn't want to be part of the family"

"At first, I didn't want to be part of the family, or that ya an' ma adopted me legally like ya did with Brian an' Colleen, but then at Colleen's wedding I changed my mind. I realised that I felt at home with ya and ma, as if we were really your children. I realised that Brian an' I had started to look like ya in our character, and Colleen ta look like ma! So I said ta myself, 'Why am I always tryin' ta get away when they love me as if I was their real son, just as ya do with Colleen an' Brian?' So I decided ta stay with ya at home and consider ya as my REAL parents. Ya were the ones always there for me, an' no one else. Ya were there to help me an' guide me, even if I was too proud to admit it. Ya always took care of Brian an' Colleen as their real father when they most needed ya. An' then Colleen asked ya to take her to the altar, even if Ethan had showed up, which he didn't, making me more ashamed. At that moment I realised that she had already gotten rid of him, an' that I should do the same for Brian's sake! Even if he thought I was bein' cruel to Ethan! Since I'm here, I miss ya terribly. I look forward ta reading ma's letters tellin' me what ya're doin' at home, and readin' Brian's point of view of what happens to him! I...I realised I have a family that I love very much back home" replied Matthew clearing his throat"An' I was lookin' for a way ta thank ya! And' changin' my surname seemed ta me as the best present of love an' gratitude! I was ashamed ta say I was Ethan's son. I was ashamed ta say who my biological father really was to Alex an' her father. It was horrible ta say that he had abandoned me, my brother an' sister, an' that I was been' taken care of by strangers! I'm proud ta say I'm YOUR son, not just because ya're now very famous in all the country, but because of who ya are, because of what makes ya the Byron Sully I grew to love as my father."

Both Matthew and Sully remained silent for a while, each realising what had been said in the last fifteen minutes.

Finally, without warning they both hugged each other, with tears trickling down their cheeks.

"I'm proud ta have ya as my son too Mat" said Sully as he looked into Matthew's eyes.

"How come ya bought yourself a wedding ring" asked Matthew.

"Oh I met a man on a train an' he showed me that I was silly not ta wear one" replied Sully as he looked at the ring he already wore on his left hand.

"Have ya told ma 'bout it" asked Matthew.

"I'll tell her as soon as I get home."

"Good" replied Matthew as he rose from the bed"I have ta go cause I don't want ta be tired for tomorrow's exam."

"So, ya're gonna get engaged tomorrow" asked Sully, forcing Matthew to stop in his tracks.

"How do ya know" asked Matthew surprised as he sat once again on the bed.

"Oh well, I had a little talk with your grandmother. She told me that yesterday ya had given her permission ta tell your family, of which I am a part" replied Sully.

"Oh yeah, I had, cause I thought that before she writes ta ya I would have already proposed to Alex, and tell ya myself in a letter, before she does. Who would have imagined ta find ya here the followin' day" replied Matthew.

"Well, come on, tell me! When shall I meet her"

"Tomorrow mornin'. She's always here in the mornin' waitin' for me ta get ready"

"Oh I see. Always late huh? So, how are ya gonna propose? Any ideas"

"Yeah sure. So first we go..." started Matthew, explaining how he would propose to Alex.

**Colorado Springs**

**Friday 12th December, 1873**

"So, how is it" Dorothy asked, as he finished reading the script in his hand.

"Good, as usual. So, what's next" Cloud Dancing asked back.

"Oh, the book's nearly finished. Only the final chapter is left. You just have to tell me 'bout the future" she replied, ready with the paper and pencil.

"But I don't know anything about the future" he replied.

"What do you think will be the Cheyenne's future" she asked again.

"Well, last week I went to visit some friends of mine in their reservation nearby, and I was shocked by what I saw. They all lived in houses like yours and wore the white man's clothes. Children all went to school, and educated by white men! The ladies were thought how to sew and cook on your stoves and the men trained to work the fields and build houses, and other things. They are all thought how to read and write. The government is planning to turn the reservations into small towns of Indians once the people are 'civilized', as they say, leaving only some two or three soldiers to act like Sheriffs! The soldiers in every reservation have decreased a lot, and the two parties talk on more friendly terms. My people are being turned into white men" he explained, showing his anger towards the army.

"It's a fantastic news" cried Dorothy, to which Cloud Dancing remained open mouthed"It's great to see your people finally finding a good way of surviving and living. You'll finally have your own villages, an' be free in them. You'll..."

"But don't you understand" he cut her short, rising from where he sat"They are destroying us! Where is our nature, our history, our traditions? Where is our faith in the spirits? Where's our culture, built over thousands of years? We're not Indians any more, but just white men! You are turning us into beasts like you..."

"... we are not beasts" she shouted.

"I thought you loved me for what I am" he whispered after a while.

She remained silent for a few moments.

"I do love ya for what you are, but ya can't keep on living like an Indian for the rest of your life"

"And you say you love me for what I am"

"Yes, I do! Why don't you leave your teepee an' come an' live in a normal house in town, sleep under a proper roof, in a proper bed. I'm not telling you to stop wearing your native clothes, or to stop believing in the spirits or..."

"... why don't YOU leave your home and work, and come to live here with me in a teepee"

"You're asking me to abandon all my life's work to come into this wilderness to... to freeze to death! You're bein' insane" she replied shocked.

"And you're telling me to forget I've been a Cheyenne all my life and become a white man? Who's being insane now"

"You! Ya could grow crops like ya used to do at the reservation, an' sell it ta Loren, so as to earn your living"

"I already earn my living. As you can see, I'm still alive" he scolded.

"You are not living, you're surviving! For how long do you think you'll survive out here alone? I'm trying to save your life"

"No" he said, looking into her eyes"You're trying to turn a wild tiger into a domestic cat."

He exited her office, mounted his horse, and rode off. She followed him, but when she exited the room, he had disappeared.

This didn't go unnoticed, especially by Loren, who was coming towards her.

"Is everythin' all right, Dorothy?' he asked as he reached her.

"Yeah, don't worry" she said as she turned to go inside.

"It didn't seem ta me" he said"Ya can tell me ya know"

She looked at him and started wondering if he was the right person to whom she should confide her worries. After what had happened at Colleen's wedding, she had started to realise that maybe Loren didn't hate Cloud Dancing that much any more, since he let them dance together.

"Come in, I'll tell ya" she said as they both entered and she closed the door behind her.

"What's the problem" he asked as he sat down.

"I'm trying to convince him to leave his teepee an' come an' live in town, an' to start living like all the rest of us do. He could earn his living growin' crops so that he wouldn't..." she started.

"... Dorothy" he interrupted her"You're trying to turn him into a white man, but ya can't! He's a Cheyenne, an' he'll always be one! This was never a problem to ya! What happened? Why do ya suddenly want him to change his life, his existence"

She remained silent. How could she answer his question? She wasn't sure of the answer herself.

"So" he asks again.

"Well, I love him Loren, an' I think ya know that. But... we can't be together. We come from two different worlds that have nothin' in common with each other"

"I know another couple who come from two different worlds, yet it seems no-one stood in their way"

"Oh, but Sully an' Michaela are unique! For me and Cloud Dancing it's different"

"Ya really think so? Think 'bout it carefully before ya say that! Or are ya afraid of what would be the town's reaction to your relationship"

She remained silent once again, as she realised Loren was right. She wanted Cloud Dancing to change because she wanted him to be accepted by the town as the one she loves.

"You're right. I'm afraid of what the town will say" she said.

"Ya know... I used ta hate him... because ya loved him. But he's very kind hearted, and if he's the one that makes ya happy, so be it! Whatever the others may say, don't mind them! Do what your heart tells ya to do! If ya want to live with him, then do it! Who'll stop ya? An' then, remember, that ya'll always have friends ta support ya! Ya aint alone round here" he said reassuringly.

"You're right again. I'll have ta talk to him soon" she said.

"I'd say immediately" he said as he grabbed her coat and hat and handed them to her.

"I agree" she said as she put her coat on and opened the door.

After mounting her horse, she turned round and looked at Loren who was standing in the doorway of her office.

"Thanks, Loren. I owe it to ya if everythin' goes well" she said as she rode off.

**End of Chapter 14**


	17. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15 **

**Philadelphia**

**Friday 12th December, 1873**

"At last the first week is over" said Colleen as she as she met Angela in front of the University.

"They weren't so difficult in my opinion" replied Angela as they started heading towards home.

"Yeah, it wasn't that bad! Only those questions about tuberculosis were tricky" replied Colleen"I'm bored with studyin'. I don't feel like sittin' for four more exams"

"Now don't be a pessimist! Today's exam was the most difficult remember? The next ones have more friendly and easy topics" said Angela, trying to cheer up Colleen.

"Yeah... it's silly having exams on Saturday as well however... We have ta go to the Post Office" said Colleen, turning back from her way home to walk towards the telegraph office.

"Why" asked Angela.

"To see if ma answered, sayin' if ya can come home with me for Christmas or not" replied Colleen.

"Oh yes, you're right! I could check if mine answered, as well" replied Angela as they arrived at the Post Office.

"Good afternoon, miss" said the officer behind the desk.

"Good afternoon. I'd like to get my mail" replied Colleen.

"Sure miss. What's your name please" he asked again.

"Colleen Cook" Colleen replied.

"A telegram arrived for you Mrs. Cook" he said giving her the telegram.

"Thanks" she said as she made way for Angela in front of the desk.

"I'd like my mail as well, sir" said Angela.

"Your name miss"

"Angela Walker" she said.

"Here's a letter and a telegram for you miss" he said.

"Thanks a lot sir" she replied as they left the office and started walking towards home.

Colleen read her telegram and smiled.

"What does it say" Angela asked her.

"Here, read it" said Colleen, as she handed Angela the paper.

Dear Colleen,

It will be our honor to have Angela here with us for Christmas, if her parents agree with the idea. We'll find a place for her to sleep don't worry. Good luck for your exams! See you next week!

Your mother

"It's great! Now let's see what my mother says about it" said Angela as she read her telegram.

"So" asked Colleen as Angela stopped reading.

"She lets me come with you" she cried in excitement"Oh I can't believe it"

"Neither can I really" said Colleen as they arrived home.

"So Col" said Angela after they changed clothes in their rooms and went back downstairs"would you like us to study together"

"But Angie, you read out loud when you study, an' I can't concentrate" replied Colleen.

"Well, I could read the book out loud, and you listen. It's like being during a lecture, but I feel lonely upstairs alone"

"We could give it a try. Come on, let's start" said Colleen.

**Boston**

**Friday 12th December, 1873**

"Hurray! That one's done" said Mary as soon as she exited the examinations' room.

"It was the most difficult" replied Matthew as Alex and Tom exited the room.

"How did it go for..." started Mary, only to be abruptly halted by Alex who had more important matters in mind.

"Hold on! Did I understand well during the exam! You got engaged" she shouted pointing at the ring at Mary's hand.

Both Mary and Tom blushed and Matthew and Alex looked at them, waiting for an explanation.

"Uhm, yes, we got engaged" said Tom.

"WOW" cried Alex as she hugged Mary.

"Congratulations my friend" said Matthew as he shook hands with Tom.

"This is great news" said Alex.

"Uhm listen, I'm starving. Can we go and eat" said Mary.

"We have to go to the library. You two go by yourselves" said Tom.

"Okay 'honey'" replied Mary, as she and Alex went to the Cafeteria.

"Oh come on tell me! I'm dying to know" Alex said as they sat both down.

"So, we went to dinner at Bob's. He was dressed very elegantly with a brand new cravat and a new hat! We ordered different dinners. I had roasted beef, and he ordered roasted chicken... oh and we drank a bottle of wine as well! Tom ate like a pig, and it was very funny seeing him act like this! We talked a lot while we were eating about many things. We started recalling little adventures we had when we were younger, like when he fell off the chair at school and broke his nose, or when he broke my doll and I hated him! You remember them, don't you"

"Sure I do! I was in your class when you were little! I even remember that time when you and Tom were running against each other, then he fell and you won that race, and didn't even dare see if he was hurt" teased Alex, recalling the scene, many years back.

"But he had just broken my doll! I hated him at that time! And when you came first at school and beat Robert for the first time! You didn't congratulate him, even if he came second! You were too proud" teased back Mary.

"Oh well, I had worked very hard for it! But let's not recall any more memories or we'd stay here for days! So, tell me about your engagement" said Alex.

"OK! After dinner, he paid and we exited. He suggested we go to Chadwick's for a walk, and I agreed. While walking among the trees, he suddenly told me to stop, and I thought something had happened. Then he came in front of me and bent down on one knee, just like Shakespeare style, he held out his hand, and in it was a box with the ring inside it. He was blushing and started saying...

_'Mary... would... would you... like to... marry me?' _

... at that moment I was completely speechless. I just stared at him for nearly a minute, then I said...

'_Y... yes Tom! I... I do!'_

... then I finally kissed him" finished Angela.

"Tell me the rest" said Alex.

"There's no more to say. The rest... is history"

"Oh come on tell me" Alex insisted.

"And why should I"

"Because we're friends, and because you'd tell me if you had nothing to hide" said Alex with a teasing voice"Did you do that thing I think you did"

"No, I didn't. So, let's talk about you now" said Angela changing the subject"Are you excited about Sunday?'

"Sure I am! I didn't sleep at all last night" said Alex cunningly.

"Oh, if it comes to that, I didn't sleep either"

"So you DID do the thing you said you didn't" replied Alex, pleased she had gotten Mary in her trap.

"I DIDN'T MAKE LOVE TO HIM LAST NIGHT" shouted Mary, just then realising that everyone was looking at her.

Alex burst out laughing upon seeing Mary's shyness.

"What's so funny" said Mary.

"Oh, nothing" Alex replied as Carlos came to their table.

"Buenos días Miss Parker, Miss Hunter. Cosa happened Miss Hunter" Carlos asked.

"Oh nothing Carlos, don't worry. Dos coffees and an apple pie, por favor" Mary replied.

"En seguida" he said as he left their table.

"You learning Spanish" asked Alex.

"Just a few words. So, you anxious" asked Mary.

"Don't be silly. It's obvious. Did Tom say anything about me"

"What did you want him to say about YOU? He talks only about me! Remember he's my fiancé now"

"Oh come on! I mean, did he tell you anything about Mat having something planned for tonight"

"He said that Mat had told him something, but he didn't want me to tell you anything, because he was sure I'd ruin the surprise" let out Mary.

"So he DID tell you and Mat DOES have a surprise! Oh I'm very happy! Ah Mary, Mary! Sometimes you amaze me! How come you have such a long tongue?' teased Alex, glad she had once again gotten what she wanted"so, what does Matt plan to do"

"Oh, no. That I'm not telling any more! Oh, gracias Carlos" said Mary as he placed their coffees and apple pie on the table.

"De nada" he said, leaving them alone again.

"So, how did you find the exam today" asked Mary.

"Very easy! I was expecting it to be much more difficult! Let's hope the remaining nine are on the same standard"

"Sometimes I forget with whom I'm talking" sighed Mary.

"Why? What do I have of so special" asked Alex confused.

"Besides Matthew" joked Mary.

"Oh come on be serious"

"You're always studying, you never go out! I wouldn't be surprised if you classified in 1st Place this year! You're the brightest of us all"

"But we haven't done all the exams yet"

"Time will prove me right"

"Speaking of Matthew again, have you met his father? Tom told me he arrived yesterday" asked Mary.

"No, I haven't met him yet. When I went at Mat's home this morning, his father was still asleep. But Mat said he'd present me to him before he leaves again"

"Still can't believe Byron Sully is Mat's father! I wish to meet him" said Mary.

"Me too" said Alex, as Mary finished her pie.

"Uhm listen... have you seen that guy again, what was his name... Smith... or something" asked Mary.

"No, I haven't seen him, but I have a bad feeling about this. He used to come and talk to me every day, but now, he like, disappeared. I feel like something's going to happen"

You're right!

"And she finally said 'yes'. Lucky man" said Matthew, as he and Tom sat down in the library.

On their way to the library, Tom had told Matthew everything about his date with Mary.

"I thought she was going to refuse. She didn't answer immediately, but just stared at me for nearly a minute, and I felt like an idiot in front of her" said Tom.

"Did ya tell Mary 'bout my plan" asked Matthew.

"Yes, I did, but I told her not to tell Alex anything, so don't worry"

"Ya told Mary ALL my plan! But she'll tell everythin' ta Alex" said Matthew shocked.

"Hey, wait a minute! If Mary promises not to tell, she won't tell! She's not an idiot"

"It aint that! Alex has a way ta force ya say things ya never imagined you'd say"

"For example" asked Tom confused.

"Oh... I don't have an example at the moment, but it doesn't matter! If Alex wants ta know what I'll do Sunday night, she'll get it out of poor Mary, an' I'll be ruined" said Matthew sadly.

"Oh, but maybe Alex doesn't WANT to know" said Tom.

"Yeah, I hope ya're right. Did Mary tell ya anythin'... if Alex loves me"

"Well, no! She doesn't know" said Tom, making a great effort not to tell anything to Matthew"So, how are you going to meet"

"Well, I'll go at her home, an' then we'll go to the... opera" said Matthew.

"Oh Mat. I still can't believe YOU are going to the opera! It's horrible" teased Tom.

"Ah, love is blind my dear Tom. If love wasn't blind, Mary would never have chosen ya" teased back Matthew.

"Very funny" replied Tom"So, anything you want to ask me before tonight"

"As if you're the expert in such matters! No thanks, I have everything under control"

"By the way, smart man your father! It was great to meet him. You look like him you know"

"Thanks! I'm proud to hear you say that" said Matthew.

"My mum would like him to make her a table for the dining room. Do you think it's possible"

"Why didn't ya ask him? I'm sure he'll take a break for Christmas. Tell your ma ta contact the 'Furniture Specialists', an' they'll arrange"

"Thanks! Oh my god! Only five minutes to go before the next exam, and we haven't revised anything" said Tom as he opened his books.

"An' he says Alex is a book worm" said Matthew under his breath, looking at his friend reading frantically.

Matthew had already studied a lot at home and wasn't in the mood to study anything at the last minute. He was too anxious, not because of the exam, but because of his date with Alex. Did she really love him as his grandmother said? Would she accept to marry him?

**Boston**

**Sunday 14th December, 1873**

He knocked on the door and a maid opened it.

"Good evening. You must be Mr. Sully" she said.

"Yeah. I'm Matthew Sully. Is Alex ready ta go" Matthew replied.

"Here I am" she said from behind the maid.

Matthew's jaw dropped. He had never seen a more beautiful lady. She was elegantly dressed and her hair was in a different hairstyle. She was breathtaking. He didn't even move to offer her his hand. Just remained there staring at her.

"Mat! Are you OK" she asked.

"Uhm... yeah! I'm fine" he managed to say.

"I didn't know that dress would have such an effect" she said as she placed her hand on his arm and they moved away.

"It's not the dress. It's you" he said.

"So, where are we going" she asked.

"To the... opera" he said.

"OPERA! You must be kidding" she cried as she stopped to look at him.

"No I aint! We're goin' ta the Opera! Ya said ya love it" he said.

"Oh, but I do! It's just, that I have only gone there once! Oh, Mat, thanks a lot" she said.

"You're welcome" he said as they resumed walking.

They entered the Opera House and watched a beautiful performance, for Alex, but not so beautiful for Matthew. During the performance he snored twice, and Alex had to nudge him each time.

"Oh, it was fantastic" said Alex as they left the Opera House.

"Yea, I agree" yawned Matthew.

"Oh sure! You slept all through the performance! I had to wake you up twice" laughed Alex.

"Oh well, at last it's over. So, we go an' eat? I'm famished" said Matthew.

"Me too" replied Alex, as they went towards Bob's Restaurant.

They sat down at a table in the corner of the restaurant. The waiter immediately took their orders, and they were left to sip on their wine and look into each other's eyes. No-one was sure what to say exactly, and they found themselves talking about... the weather!

Finally their food arrived and they started eating.

"So, when are you leaving" asked Alex as she put a piece of meat in her mouth.

"Well, today it's Sunday an' we finish exams on Friday. Then I spend Saturday packin' an' see I have all the presents, an' then leave on Sunday mornin'" replied Matthew.

"And when will you be back" asked Alex, dreading the answer.

"So, we start again on..."

"... Monday the sixth" supplied Alex.

"Right. Well, I guess I'll be here on Sunday mornin' then"

"I'll miss you" said Alex.

"Me too" said Matthew as he took her hand in his across the table.

"How did you find this week's exams" asked Alex.

"They weren't that difficult, even if I mixed Law no 32 with Law no 50" replied Matthew as Alex burst out laughing.

"How could you mix those two? They're different" she said.

"It's easy for ya ta say! I'm sure ya'll be the first of the class" he said.

"Oh, you're sounding like Mary now" said Alex irritated.

"It's the truth. Why, who do you think will win"

"Well, I think Ivan Turner will come first" she replied.

"Nah! He'll come second, you'll see" he said.

"And what place do you think YOU'll get"

"Me? Out of two hundred students? I guess I could place with the first fifty" he said modestly.

"Oh, you're being a pessimist as usual"

At that moment Matthew saw the person he had been looking for all through the evening.

"I... I think I've seen someone I know. You mind if I leave you for a few minutes" he asked.

"Oh yes sure! I'll finish eating in the meantime" she replied.

"Thanks" he replied as he left the table and went towards the front door.

"You want a rose, sir" asked the man holding the roses in his hands.

"Well, exactly I'd like you to make me a favor, sir" replied Matthew as he pulled the man by the sleeve and went outside, so as Alex would not turn and see them.

"How may I help you" the man asked.

"I'd like you to give a special rose to my girlfriend while we're getting out" replied Matthew.

"The roses are all the same. I don't have special ones" said the man.

"Oh but you'll have a special one" he said as he took a rose out of the man's hand and took out a ring.

Matthew placed the ring inside the rose, in a way that it couldn't fall, but that a person would be able to see it.

"Oh, now I understand! You want me to give her this rose, with the ring inside" asked the man.

"Yeah, that's right. Now, I'll ask ya to buy one, an' ya give me this one, as if we'd never met! OK" asked Matthew as he prepared to leave.

"Yes, sure. I'll be waiting here, just where I was. She's a lucky lady" he said, pointing towards Alex, still seated at their table.

"An' I am a lucky man" replied Matthew as he left and went towards Alex.

"I'm back" he said as he sat down.

"Who was it" she asked.

"Oh... my... father's boss" replied Matthew.

"Are you sure he passes from here on his way" John asked Karl.

"Yes, he always passes from here" replied Karl.

They were seated on a tree branch waiting for their prey to pass beneath them. At that moment they saw a man approach.

"It's him" said John"Philip, Karl, get him."

Philip and Karl did as they were told. They jumped on the man as soon as he was beneath them and knocked him down. John jumped down from the tree behind them.

"Lift him off the ground" John said, pointing towards the unconscious man before him.

"John, please, don't do it" said Philip.

"Phil, how many times did I tell you not to ORDER me what to do" shouted John.

The man stirred in Philip and Karl's hands and finally opened his eyes, but couldn't see anything in the dark.

"Welcome back to the earth of the living" said John.

"Who are ya" asked the man, still held securely by John's friends.

"It doesn't make any difference who I am, but if you really want to know, I'm an old friend of Matthew, and if you live, tell him to leave her alone" John replied.

"What do ya want from me" the man asked again.

"Oh, nothing special... just kill you" said John as he fired his gun straight at the man's chest.

"Oh my God, you did it" said Philip as they let the man drop down on the ground.

"We'll leave him here" asked Karl.

"Yes, sure" replied John"Check if he's dead."

"He... he's dead... or at least, I can feel no pulse" said Philip.

"Good. Let's go."

Alex had finished eating, and they had also finished their wine. After paying, Matthew decided it was time to leave.

"Would ya like a walk at Chadwick's" he asked her.

"Yes, I'd love that" said Alex as they rose from their chairs.

They started going towards the door and they reached the man with the roses.

"I would like to buy a rose, sir" said Matthew as he handed the man some money, and took the rose.

"It's for you" said Matthew as he handed Alex the rose.

"Thanks" she said, but she didn't see the ring since it was dark outside.

When they arrived at Chadwick's, Matthew found a bench beneath a lamp post.

"Would ya like to sit down" he asked pointing towards the bench.

"Yes, sure" she replied.

They sat down and as Matthew had predicted, she started playing with the rose. Then her hands found something hard... At that moment Matthew felt his heart like a racing horse. She held the ring in the palm of her hand and looked at Matthew.

He smiled at her, took the ring from her hand, and took both her hands in his.

"Alexandra Parker, would ya give me the honour to become my wife" he asked.

She smiled her best smile. Her dream had come true after all!

"Yes, and it's MY honour" she replied as Matthew put the ring on her finger.

Matthew remembered he had once dreamt this scene. He tilted his head, his eyes drifting shut an instant before his lips touched hers. The kiss started out gentle, but as her hand slid to the back of his neck, his tongue slipped past her parted lips. He pulled her on his laps and his hands started caressing her back.

Matthew felt his body go on fire, and he knew that he had to stop or he would regret it. So, he gently ended the kiss as it had started and they looked into each other's eyes.

"Oh Mat! I thought you'd never ask me" she said, her hands still around his neck.

"I feared you'd not say yes" he said.

"It's the best Christmas present I ever got" she said.

"Remindin' of Christmas, I have to ask ya a question" he said.

"Tell me."

"I know that maybe it's too early, but, where would ya like ta live, here in Boston or..." he started but was interrupted by Alex.

"... if you're not against it, I'd like to go to Colorado Springs! I always preferred that type of life from the one I lead here" she said, much to Matthew's delight.

"Really" he asked as she nodded"Well, cause ya see, I was buildin' a house before I left, but I would like ya ta see it before I finish it, so as ya can decide as well an' give me some suggestions. After all, it will be your house as well."

"In Summer, I'll come home" she said.

"Sleeping of home, are ya tired? I'm nearly falling asleep, and tomorrow he has two more exams"

"I'm very tired too" she said as she rose from his lap and he rose behind her.

They started to walk hand in hand, heading towards Alex's home. Alex suddenly let out a cry.

"What's the matter" asked Matthew, who had been too busy kissing Alex's cheek to notice anything.

"There... there's a man there" she said, pointing at the ground in front of them.

They made their way towards the man. He was face down with outstretched hands and there was a pool of blood beneath him. Alex took his hand and checked for a pulse, while Matthew turned the man round to see his face.

"He's dead" she said.

"Oh my God" he said, staring at the man's face.

"You... you know him"

"He's... he's my father."

**End of Chapter 15**


	18. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

**Boston**

**Sunday 14th December, 1873**

"Your... your father? Oh dear" said Alex.

"Ya... ya sure he's... dead" Matthew anxiously stuttered.

At that moment they heard the sound of horses coming towards them. As they approached, a man shouted"There he is"

The men reached Matthew and Alex and dismounted. As they came close, Matthew realised that three of them were Army Soldiers, while the fourth man wasn't. With the soldiers there was also a wagon, from which three men dressed in white descended and approached Sully, who was on the ground.

Two of the soldiers pointed their rifles towards Alex and Matthew.

"Lift your hands over your head" said the other soldier, who seemed to be the one in charge.

"Why? We did nothing wrong" said Matthew, as he and Alex raised their hands, as ordered.

"Is it them" the soldier in charge asked the civilian.

"No, I told you they were three men" replied the civilian.

"But is this man one of them" the soldier asked again, pointing towards Matthew.

"No, he's not, I'm sure" replied the civilian.

"OK! Put down your weapons" ordered the soldier, and the others obeyed.

Matthew turned towards the men dressed in white. Two of them were lifting Sully onto what seemed like a strong piece of wood and started carrying him towards the wagon while the third one approached the soldier in charge.

"Lieutenant Rabb" said the man.

"Dr. Walker" said Lt. Rabb"How is he"

"Well, he's still alive, but not for long. My assistants are taking him immediately to hospital" said Peter, as the wagon left.

"Can I go with him" Matthew begged the doctor.

"Do you know him" asked Peter.

"Yeah, he's my father" answered Matthew.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I'll do the best I can to save his life. Now we must take him to hospital immediately or he'll surely die. May I borrow one of your soldiers' horses Lt. Rabb" asked Peter.

"Yes, sure" replied Lt. Rabb.

"Thanks" said Peter.

He mounted on a horse and galloped off.

"I need to get to the hospital" said Matthew to Lt. Rabb.

"You can borrow one of our horses as well. We have to be near your father, so that if he wakes up, we can talk to him, and see if he recognized who shot him" replied Lt. Rabb.

"Thanks. I'll go immediately. If he survives I'll want to know who shot him too" said Matthew as he headed towards the last two horses left.

He mounted and helped Alex on the horse behind him.

"This surely wasn't how I imagined to ride a horse for the first time" she said as she was behind Matthew.

"Uhm, sir. Could you tell me what your father's name is, so that I can find his room at hospital" asked Lt. Rabb.

"Byron Sully" replied Matthew.

"The famous carpenter" added Lt. Rabb.

"Yeah. Anythin' else" pressed Matthew, not wanting to loose more time.

"One last thing. Do you want us to inform someone about what happened? Maybe your mother"

"No, my mother is in Colorado. You should tell my grandmother and aunt."

"Write me the address" said Lt. Rabb as he handed Matthew a piece of paper and a pencil.

Matthew wrote down the address and gave it to Lt Rabb.

"Thanks a lot. See you in hospital then Lieutenant" said Matthew, as he rode off.

"Have you found anything" asked Lt. Rabb, turning back to his two soldiers.

"No, we looked around but could find nothing relevant to the firing" replied one of the soldiers.

"I'm going to inform Mr. Sully's family" Lt. Rabb said, as he mounted his horse"while you two go to 'Peter Walker's Hospital', look for Byron Sully, and guard his room, in case someone tries to kill him again."

"Aye aye, sir" replied the soldiers, as Lt. Rabb rode off.

"And what shall I do" asked the man, who had remained there.

"Well, I think you should come with us to the hospital, Mr. Tyner, and wait with us till Mr. Sully wakes up, so that if he knows who fired, you could confirm if he remembered correctly" said one of the soldiers.

"And if he dies" asked Mr. Tyner.

"In that case, we could count only on you since you saw everything, so you have to stay with us for a little while" replied the second soldier.

"Now let's go" said the first soldier.

**Colorado Springs**

**Sunday 14th December, 1873**

_It was dark at night, and Sully was going home. Three men were waiting for him on a tree, and when he was underneath them, two jumped on him._

_The third man descended from the tree after them._

_"Lift him off the ground" the third man said, pointing towards the unconscious Sully in front of him._

_"John, please, don't do it" said another man to the third one._

_"Phil, how many times did I tell you not to ORDER me what to do" shouted John._

_Sully stirred in both men's hands an finally opened his eyes, but couldn't see anything in the dark._

_"Welcome back to the earth of the living" said John._

_"Who are ya" asked Sully, still held securely by John's friends._

_"It doesn't make any difference who I am, but if you really want to know, I'm an old friend of Matthew, and if you live, tell him to leave her alone" John replied._

_"What do ya want from me" Sully asked again. _

_"Oh, nothing special...just kill you" said John as he fired his gun straight at Sully's chest._

"NOOOOOOOO" Michaela shouted.

She sat up in bed and realised she'd had a bad dream in the middle of the night, in which Sully was being killed.

There was a knock on the door and then she heard Brian's voice"Ma? Are ya alright"

"Come in Brian" she said, as he entered.

"I heard ya screaming. Are ya all right"

"Yes Brian, I'm fine. Just had a bad dream, that's all"

"'bout Pa right" he asked again.

"Yes, I...I dreamt he was being killed" she replied.

"You just get too anxious whenever he's not here, so don't worry! He's fine. Now try to get back to sleep" said Brian.

"You're right Brian. Thank you for coming" she lied to her son, who left the room.

Now she couldn't sleep any more and kept on tossing and turning in bed. She KNEW something had happened, she could feel it. She wouldn't rest till he was back.

**Boston**

**Sunday 14th December, 1873**

Matthew and Alex arrived at the hospital, and after asking where Sully was from the nurse behind a desk at the entrance, they went up the stairs looking for the room indicated to them.

"This is it Mat" Alex said as she stopped in front of a door which had the words 'Waiting Room 2' written on it.

"You're right" he said.

He opened the door and they entered a rather large room. It had chairs against the walls on all four sides, and two tables in the middle of the room with some newspapers on it. Matthew and Alex sat down on two chairs next to each other. He put his arms around her shoulders and she rested her head against him.

"Who would want ta kill him" Matthew sighed.

He was staring straight in front of him, but his mind a million miles away. Alex looked up at him.

"I don't know honey. But they'll catch him, who ever he might be, and he'll pay for this" she replied.

"An' if he dies" he asked again, looking in her eyes.

She could see fear in his eyes, and didn't know what to say to reassure him. After thinking for a long moment, she replied:

"He's your father. He can't die" she kissed his cheek.

Matthew smiled at her for the first time since they found Sully lying on the ground.

"What would I do without ya" he asked as he kissed her tenderly on the lips.

At that moment, footsteps could be heard in the desert corridor. Matthew recognised the sound of these boots.

"That's my Grandma" he shouted, and Elisabeth appeared in the doorway.

"Mat" she said as she entered, followed by Rebecca.

Matthew rose from his chair and so did Alex. He ran to his grandmother and hugged her tightly. It seemed as he'd never let go. Finally she pushed him at arms' length and looked at him.

"What happened" Elisabeth asked.

"I don't know exactly. We just found Pa nearly dead in a pool of blood..." started Matthew.

"Oh I'm sorry it ruined your evening" sighed Elisabeth who had been praying for that night for a long time.

"Oh, but we succeeded in doing what we'd planned. She agreed to marry me" said Matthew as he took Alex's left hand sop as to show them the ring.

Despite the tragic circumstances, both Elisabeth and Rebecca couldn't hold their joy so they burst out laughing and rejoicing, and hugging Alex.

"Welcome in the family my dear! You're the best one he could have found" said Elisabeth as she kissed Alex on the forehead.

"So, what happened next" asked Rebecca after they had all calmed down again.

"Then the soldiers an' the doctors arrived. They brought him here to save him an' we followed them" he answered.

"That's all" asked Rebecca.

"No. I know what really happened to him" interjected Alex, leaving them all open-mouthed.

"How can ya know? You were with me all the time" said Matthew.

"I know that, but while you were talking to the soldiers, I talked to Mr. Tyner, and he told me what he saw" she answered as they all remained standing in the center of the room.

"And what did he see" Elisabeth asked.

"Mr. Tyner said he was walking that road towards home, when he saw three men, one of which was holding a gun. He made some further steps, and realised there was another man kneeling down in front of the one with the gun. Then the man with the gun said something to the one on the ground before him, and then he fired one shot, straight at the chest. The other two men let go of the wounded man, who fell to the ground and started arguing with the shooter. Then one of them checked the pulse of the victim, and they left the scene, abandoning the man lying there. Mr. Tyner went over to the man but didn't recognize him. Yet he realised he was still breathing, so he went to hospital to call for help. On the way he met Lt. Rabb and the two other soldiers, and he told them everything. Then they arrived on the scene, and met us" said Alex, taking a deep breath after her long speech.

"That's horrible" said Rebecca.

Matthew's face had turned red with rage, and his knuckles had turned white. Elisabeth slowly touched his shoulder and smiled at him. They were about to sit down, when Peter appeared at the door.

"Are you here for My. Sully" he asked looking at them.

Matthew went towards him, followed by the others.

"How is he" he asked without answering to the doctor's question.

"Well, the bullet barely touched the heart. He's lost a lot of blood and his heart is very weak! I fear he'll not survive if he doesn't wake up within twenty-four hours" Peter replied, to the others' horror.

"How can ya say that" demanded Matthew, tears forming in his eyes.

"How can you give such a precise time span" added Elisabeth.

"I've seen many, many men in his condition during the three years I spent in war. If they don't wake up twenty-four hours after they're hurt, their brain just stops... and they die" he explained.

"And if he wakes up" asked Rebecca.

"Well, generally they survive, but there is still a great probability that he doesn't survive as well" the doctor said.

"Where is he now? Can we see him" asked Matthew.

"He's being taken to another room upstairs. Follow me" he said as he turned on his heels and started walking in the corridor, followed closely by the others.

"Maybe you should go and tell your mother kid, or do you want me to go tell her" Peter asked, looking at Matthew.

"Thanks for the offer but my Ma lives in Colorado Springs" replied Matthew.

The name seemed to ring a bell in Peter's mind.

"You live there too" he asked.

"I was born there."

"A friend of mine left Boston some years ago and went to work in Colorado Springs" said Peter as they kept on walking.

"Is he still livin' there" asked Matthew curious.

"I never said **he**! My friend was a woman, a very hard-headed woman" said Peter.

"Yeah, you're right. So, is SHE still livin' there"

"Well, as far as I know she never returned."

"Oh, I surely know her then. What's her name" asked Matthew.

"Dr. Michaela Quinn" replied Peter.

All the others stopped walking, mainly Matthew. Peter looked at him, confused.

"You know her" Peter asked.

"She's my mother" Matthew replied softly.

"Your... your mother" babbled Peter, not believing his ears"But you're some twenty years old, and she only left some nine or ten years ago"

"What's the problem" asked Matthew confused.

"I didn't know she had children before leaving here" replied Peter.

"But she didn't! I was adopted by my moth... by Dr. Michaela Quinn, after she arrived in Colorado Springs" explained Matthew, finally realising what was confusing the doctor.

"And that man isn't your biological father either" asked Peter as they finally reached the corridor leading to Sully's room.

"No, he's my adoptive father, but I have chosen to bear his surname" replied Matthew as they entered a room.

There on a bed, covered with blankets, he saw his father. He approached him while the others remained silent in the doorway. Matthew took Sully's hand in his and squeezed it hard.

"You can't leave me pa, ya know that! I already lost my biological father cause he didn't love me. I know YOU love me pa, and you know I love ya too, that's why ya can't leave me. I need you. Please don't' go" said Matthew as he sank to his knees near the bed, put his head over his and Sully's hand and started sobbing.

Peter Walker gently pulled Elisabeth, who was crying as well, away from the doorway of the room.

"Mrs..." he started.

"Mrs. Elisabeth Quinn. I'm Michaela's mother, and Matthew's Grandma" she replied as they shook hands.

"Pleased to meet you after all these years, even if under such tragic circumstances. I had heard Michaela talk a lot about you, but never had the pleasure of meeting you. Seems she's doing well out there after all! Does she have other children" he asked.

"Dr. Walker, excuse me, but I don't think this is the right moment for us to discuss my daughter's life. Her beloved husband is dying on a bed in your hospital, and I think it's better if we inform her so she comes here immediately! And yes, she has four children and about to have another one, as you'll see when she comes. When does the post office open exactly? I need to send an urgent telegram to her, and also to Colleen" replied Elisabeth.

"Who's Colleen" asked Peter.

"Matthew's younger sister and Brian is the youngest adopted boy. Katie is my daughter's and Sully's biological child. Colleen is in Philadelphia, studying to become a doctor and I need to inform her."

"My daughter is also studying to become a doctor in Philadelphia"

"So when does the Post Office open" asked Elisabeth once again.

"I think at 7 in the morning but I'm not sure. I suggest you go there early and check" he said as Rebecca approached them.

Alex entered in the room, closing the door behind her.

"Yes, that's what I'll do. Dr. Walker, this is my other daughter Rebecca" said Elisabeth.

"Pleased to meet you" said Peter as they shook hands.

"So, what can we do" asked Rebecca.

"Nothing, at least before tomorrow morning when you'll inform Mr. Sully's family" replied Peter"Are you going to spend the night here"

"Well, Matthew will surely remain here, there's no use trying to dissuade him. However, I don't see the need for us to stay here all night. It's better if we go home and wake up early tomorrow and inform Michaela and Colleen" replied Elisabeth.

"But Lt. Rabb told us to remain here till he comes and tells us to leave. I don't know what he wants but it's best to do as he says. After all they tried to kill Sully, and his murderer is still running free" interjected Rebecca.

"Yes, you're right. So, we'll wait for Lt. Rabb to come, then follow his orders. However, I'll inform Michaela and Colleen first thing in the morning. You're sure there's nothing else that can be done Dr. Walker" asked Elisabeth hopefully.

"Yes, I'm sure Mrs. Quinn. That's why I insisted you inform his wife and children" said Peter. "Why don't you sit down and wait till Lt. Rabb arrives? I have more patients to assist but will come immediately if there's any change. Don't hesitate to call me if you need anything. I'll send a nurse to assist Mr. Sully all time. I hope we'll talking to him at this time tomorrow"

Peter Walker left them, and Rebecca and Elisabeth sat down on two of the many chairs placed against the wall in the corridor, opposite the patients' rooms.

"How could Michaela survive this" asked Rebecca worriedly.

"I don't know my dear. I hope she doesn't have to wear black again. He's such a good man. He can't die, as Mat said" sobbed Elisabeth as she dried away some more tears.

In the meantime, in Sully's hospital room, Matthew had sat down on a chair beside his father's bed. Alex was sitting on his lap, with her head resting on his chest. Matthew still had tears in his eyes, and it was breaking Alex's heart to see him like this.

"I think ya should go Alex. Tomorrow there are the exams and I think your parents will be worried if you don't go home. It's past your bedtime" he said teasingly.

"I'm not a baby. They knew I was going to be out with you, so there's nothing to worry about. I hate to leave you here alone" she said.

"I won't be alone. I have him. I have a lot of things to say to him, so don't worry" he said.

"If you insist. You're not coming tomorrow for the exam" she asked as she rose from his lap and he with her.

"You think I could concentrate on a damn exam" he asked.

"I guess you can't. I'll tell the others. I'll come again tomorrow as soon as the exam is finished and even before I go to school if I manage! Try to rest OK? I had a great evening cowboy" she said kissing him tenderly and moved away, only to be caught again from her waist and pulled against his chest.

"I just wish it had finished better" he said, their lips inches away from each other.

"Me too" she said.

She circled his neck with her arms, pulling his head down for a passionate kiss. He took her arms and pulled her up hard against him. Feeling her tongue invade his mouth, he moaned as he sucked on it, bringing a soft cry from her lips. They both had forgotten where they were and all that was around them, lost in a world of their own. But soon they realised that this was neither the place nor the time to push their relationship further, so they finally parted and just looked at each other.

"I'll come as soon as possible Mat, and I'll pray as much as I can" she said, touching his cheek.

"Come when you can and concentrate on your exams. We'll be fine here. He can't die. Say hi to Mary an' Tom" he said.

Alex just nodded and went to the door. She turned to look back at Matthew who had taken his seat once again next to Sully's bed and was once again holding his hand. She smiled, opened the door and went out.

There she met Elisabeth and Rebecca seated on the chairs. They stood up when she approached them.

"How is he my dear" asked Elisabeth.

"He's emotionally destroyed. I don't know what to do to help him" said Alex, tears forming in her eyes.

"There's nothing you can do. Now just go home and rest, because there are exams tomorrow. You can come again after school if you want" replied Elisabeth once again.

"That's what he said. I'll go then. See you tomorrow morning before school hopefully! Have a good night, and I hope Mr. Sully lives" she said.

"Oh, just call him Sully" said Rebecca as they hugged each other.

"Good night Mrs. Quinn, Ms. Quinn" said Alex as she put on her cape, gloves and bonnet and left them.

**End of Chapter 16**


	19. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

**Boston**

**Sunday 14th December, 1873**

Lt. Rabb finally arrived at the hospital, together with two of his soldiers and Mr. Tyner. Elisabeth and Rebecca were still waiting for him.

"Mrs. Quinn, sorry I had you waiting" he said as he approached them.

"It's all right Lieutenant. Any news on who tried to kill him" asked Elisabeth.

"This man saw everything and he says he'll be able to identify the three men" replied Lt. Rabb.

"Three? They were three" Elisabeth was stunned"But who can they be? You have an idea Rebecca"

But Rebecca didn't answer. She was lost looking into Mr. Tyner's eyes and he was lost doing the same thing. For the first time in their lives, they knew they were falling in love.

"Rebecca, I'm talking to you" insisted Elisabeth, realising why her daughter wasn't listening to her.

"What? Uhm, sorry, I got distracted. What is it you said" Rebecca answered, waking up from her day dreaming.

"Oh never mind. So, what do you intend to do Lt. Rabb" inquired Elisabeth.

"For now guard the room and see if any suspect tries to approach Mr. Sully. If he wakes up we'll ask him to identify who tried to kill him, and if he doesn't survive, we'll have to count on Mr. Tyner's help"

"Good. So, may we leave here now? Or would you still need us to stay" asked Elisabeth.

"No, you may go Mrs. Quinn. If we need anything we'll inform you at your home" said Lt. Rabb and proceeded giving orders to his two soldiers so as they guard the room. They left the group and went in front of Sully's door.

"I'll leave now if you excuse me. Mr. Tyner, please remain at home during the next few days so we can find you immediately if we need you" said Lt. Rabb as he nodded to the three of them and left.

"I'll go and tell Mat we're leaving" said Elisabeth.

She left Rebecca and Mr. Tyner alone, and entered Sully's room.

"You're his sister" asked Mr. Tyner referring to Sully.

"No, he's my sister's husband. I'm Rebecca Quinn, pleased to meet you" she replied as they shook hands.

"I'm Jason Tyner, pleased to met you too, even if not for nice reasons."

"I'm glad we met, whatever the reason Mr. Tyner."

"Oh, please call me Jason."

"And you call me Rebecca" she said as the door of Sully's room opened and Elisabeth came out"I hope we'll meet again Jason."

"I'll make sure we do Rebecca" he bent to kiss her hand.

Then Elisabeth and Rebecca left and went outside where Mark was still waiting for them in the carriage. Elisabeth didn't ask Rebecca anything on why she was distracted but just said"He's the right man"

**Boston**

**Monday 15th December, 1873**

Alex descended the stairs towards the kitchen, where her parents were already having breakfast. She had trouble sleeping due to last evening's events.

"How did it go yesterday" asked Roberta, Alex's mother while her daughter sat down on her usual chair at the breakfast table.

"It went fine. I had a great time" replied Alex lifting up her left hand to show them the engagement ring.

"You accepted to marry him" shouted James, happily rising from his chair to hug his daughter.

"He finally managed to ask? Oh my, this is the best Christmas present you could have given me my dear" said Roberta as her husband sat down once again.

"Yes, he asked me after dinner, and obviously I said 'yes'"

"Great! Bring him here one of these days for dinner so we meet him before he goes back to Colorado Springs for Christmas" pressed Roberta.

"I will" replied Alex trying to sound happy, but she couldn't hide the sad expression on her face.

"What's the problem Alex dear? You look very sad for someone who's just got engaged! Maybe you're not happy, and you don't want to marry him anymore" asked James.

"Yet you told us he was the right man for you since the first day you met him" commented Roberta.

"No, it's not that" explained Alex alarmed"accepting to marry Matthew was the best decision I took in all my life! I'm just worried about his father"

"Oh don't worry! Bring him to dinner as well, since he's here for a few days" laughed Roberta.

"Mother, I'm not worried about dinner! Mat's father was shot yesterday by three men, and the doctors say he will not survive" said Alex.

"Oh my God" Roberta stopped eating and covered her mouth with her hand.

"How do you know? Don't tell me you were there" inquired James.

"No I was not there" said Alex.

She went on telling them all that had happened, from when she had seen Sully's body lying on the ground, till she had left the hospital very late at night. However she avoided mentioning the intimate moments she'd had with Matthew.

As she finished speaking, she looked at the clock and realised she was late.

"I have to go now! I don't have much time left to visit Mat as promised, and I also don't want to be late for school" she said as she rose from her chair"I will not come home directly after school, and not because I'm going for the usual cup of tea, but because I'm going to hospital again! In fact I may not come back till very late after dinner! After all, I know the laws questioned in tomorrow's exam by heart and I need to stay with him, now more than ever"

"Give our deepest sympathy to Mat and his family. I'll see you at home when you arrive tonight. Yesterday you told me not to wait for you, and it's what I did, but today I'll wait, even if you come back very late" said Roberta.

"Me too! However I'll see you at University" James rose from his chair and hugged his daughter goodbye.

"Thanks to both of you! Goodbye,' she her hand, took her coat and bag and left home.

After spending a few minutes at the hospital with Matthew, she hurriedly went to school, where Mary and Tom were waiting for her and Matthew to arrive.

"They're late today" Mary was worried.

"Maybe they both had a restless night" Tom laughed as Alex appeared and approached them on the stairs.

"Here she comes" Mary pointed at Alex amongst the crowd of students.

"But... where is Mat? Don't tell me they had a fight" asked Tom.

"No! Something must have happened" said Mary as Alex reached them.

"Good morning. Li..." started Alex, but was she immediately interrupted.

"... Good morning. But where is Mat" Mary inquired.

"He's a..." Alex tried to speak but was interrupted again.

"Don't tell me you had a fight" repeated Tom, but Mary grabbed Alex's left hand to show the ring to Tom.

"You see! She's engaged! I told you..." started Mary, but now Alex had had enough.

"WILL YOU LET ME SPEAK" she shouted.

Mary and Tom both stop arguing and look astonished at Alex.

"Sorry Al. Something happened... right" asked Mary.

"Mat's father was shot last night, and doctors say he won't live" Alex cried to the others' horror.

"Oh my God! Poor Matthew" said Mary.

"How do you know this" Tom was curious.

So Alex told them the same story she had told her parents. Both her friends remained shocked in front of her, and Mary was now hugging Tom tightly, as the horrible reality sank in.

"Did... did you go to hospital this morning" Tom stuttered.

"Yeah, I just came back! His father's condition is still the same. Mat's grandmother sent a telegram this morning to her family in Colorado Springs so they come to Boston immediately! Poor Mat's emotionally destroyed" said Alex, tears starting to form in he eyes, as she remembered the state in which she had found her fiancé that morning.

Tom turned to Mary and asked"Would you mind if I don't go for our usual cup of coffee today after University? I'd like to visit Mat at hospital."

"It's ok for me! I'll come with you to hospital" added Mary.

"Then wait for me after the exam because I'm going to hospital as well" replied Alex.

"Oh, I don't think I'll manage to concentrate on the exam today" sighed Mary.

"You're not alone in that my dear" said Tom as the school bell rang.

Tom and Mary started to go up the stairs and into the University. Alex went to follow them, but a strong hand grabbed her arm and pulled her away from the stairs into a hidden side road nearby.

"Good morning, Alexandra."

The man lifted her left hand to kiss it, and also, as usual, to check if the most feared ring had appeared on her hand. To his dismay, today a ring was indeed there.

"What do you want again John Smith? I told you to leave me alone" shouted Alex upon recognising him.

"I see you have a fiancé! Who is he" he asked looking into her eyes.

"Matthew Sully" she replied, to his shock.

"You have agreed to marry him, even after seeing what a weakling of a father he has. Like father, like son, you know" he smirked.

"What does his father have to do with you? And besides, he's not a weakling, even if he was nearly killed last night" she asked getting afraid.

"What do you mean 'nearly killed'? I thought I had killed him" he shouted, realising too late he had revealed the truth accidentally.

"You were one of those three men? Oh my, but why? Now, I'm sure Lt. Rabb will be glad I've found one of his wanted men" she said in tears.

She started to leave the side road in order to head back to University, but he was still grabbing both her hands tightly. He lifted them above her head and pinned her against the wall.

"If you dare tell something about our conversation to the army or anyone else, I'll kill your fiancé" he hissed against her ear.

"You can't do that" she went on crying.

"Sure I can! Just as I did to his father" he replied laughing while still pinning her against the wall so as she couldn't move.

"But why? What have they done to you? Especially his father" Alex couldn't understand.

"Oh well, his father was just a warning for Matthew so he leaves you alone, and Matthew, well, he took you away from me" he said.

"I was never yours, and never will be" she glared.

"Oh sure you'll be mine my dear! Very soon" he whispered.

He pressed his body hard against hers and started kissing her fiercely. She could feel the bulge in his trousers pressing against the inner of her thighs and she started praying he would let her go and not go further. However, he only deepened his kiss and she could do nothing about it. He wanted her, but not at that time, not on that day, not in that place. He had other plans for that!

"Pl... ease... stop" she begged between his disgusting kisses.

He and looked into her eyes once again, while still keeping himself pressed hard against her.

"I won't make love to you today my dear. I have other plans for that, but you'll soon know them, don't worry! First I remove your dear husband to be from your life, and then... you'll be mine... only MINE" he said as he kissed her once again.

"Please leave Mat alone" she pleaded in tears.

"I'll leave him alone, only if you promise you'll not remain his fiancée any more and if you promise you'll marry me as soon as possible! I wouldn't touch a hair of his if you promise that! But if you'll keep on being stubborn and don't accept to marry me till, let's say...the end of school in June, he'll suffer more then than his father is suffering now" he replied.

"I will NEVER abandon Matthew, and NEVER will marry you."

"Do as you wish. If at the end of June you haven't taken off that ring and put on mine, you'll be sorry" he kissed her once more and left.

She tried to arrange her clothes and hair, and left the side road back to University. As she started going up the stairs, she saw Mary looking around at the top of the stairs so she went to her.

"Where have you been? The exam is about t... Oh my God, what happened to you" asked Mary alarmed as she saw her best friend's swollen lips and tangled hair.

"I'll tell you about it on our way to hospital" Alex replied as she hurried Mary into the University.

"And also about yesterday's proposal" Mary added teasingly, not even imagining that Alex had just been on the verge of being raped.

"Yeah, sure" Alex smiled, happy that her friend was suspecting nothing and so could concentrate on the exam.

"Oh, but Tom will be present. You want to talk in front of him" asked Mary.

"Hmm, we'll just tell him to walk a few steps ahead of us! Let's go" said Alex as they entered the examination room just in time.

**Philadelphia**

**Monday 15th December, 1873**

The Post Officer had already knocked on the door twice, and finally a young lady opened it for him.

"Good morning Miss."

"Good morning officer. How come you're here so early" she asked worriedly.

"I have an urgent telegram to deliver to Mrs. Colleen Cook. Is it you Miss"

"No... uhm... it's my... sister" Angela lied, just as Colleen had done last time an urgent telegram had to be delivered!

"In that case, here's the telegram. Sorry to have awaken you so early Miss, but we received the telegram upon opening the office this morning" he said as he left and Angela closed the door behind him.

She had awoken before Colleen that morning, and was already dressed and ready to leave. She took the telegram and went upstairs. She knocked on the bathroom door where Colleen was having a bath.

"Col, there's an urgent telegram for you" she shouted from behind the door.

"Open it and read it to me please" Colleen replied from inside the bathroom.

"OK" said Angela as she tore open the envelope.

Urgent Telegram

Dear Colleen,

I'm sorry to tell you that your father has been shot last night and the doctors say he won't live. Please catch the first train to Boston and come to Peter Walker's Hospital! I've already informed your mother,

your grandmother,

Elisabeth Quinn

Mrs. Colleen Cook

Apartment 7, Mill Street

Philadelphia

"Oh my God" Angela was about to faint. She sat down on the ground, resting against the bathroom door.

"What's in it? Oh come on! Don't be shy if it's from Andrew" said Colleen teasingly.

"Col, you... you'd better come out and read it yourself" replied Angela, rising from the floor.

"Oh Angie, come on" Colleen laughed as she started dressing.

"Colleen, come and read it yourself"

Colleen was alarmed now. Angela hadn't called her by her full name for a very long time, and she knew something must have happened. Angela was never at a loss of words, so she must be shocked. She finished dressing and opened the door.

"What happened" she asked her friend.

Angela handed her the telegram.

"NO" she shouted as she fell on her knees and Angela went to her side.

"I'm sorry" was all Angela managed to say.

"It can't be! No... not my father" Colleen started to sobb uncontrollably against her friend's chest as they held each other tight.

They stayed like that for a long time, each lost in their own thoughts.

"We have to go immediately to Boston, Col" said Angela looking at Colleen, who was trying to dry her eyes.

"What do you mean 'we'? You have to stay here and sit for the exam" Colleen replied as she rose from the floor and went into her bedroom to gather some clothes.

"I'm coming with you! You thought I'd let you go alone to Boston in this state of mind? Forget it. I'm coming with you. And besides, he was taken to my father's hospital! Finish getting ready and we'll leave immediately! In the meantime I'll go to the Station and buy two tickets on the next train to Boston. As soon as you're ready, meet me at the station" said Angela as she started descending the stairs.

"And you don't need to pack anything" asked Colleen upon seeing her friend heading to the door with only her bag in hand.

"You forgot I LIVE in Boston? I have more things there than I have here dear" she smiled as she left the house.

Colleen tried to start packing some things to take with her, but she couldn't concentrate. She kept on imagining her father dying in a hospital bed, and her not arriving soon enough to talk to him one last time. She had so many things to tell him! She just grabbed some money, put on her coat, hat and gloves, and left the house after Angela.

**End of Chapter 17**


	20. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

**Colorado Springs**

**Monday 15th December, 1873**

"Good mornin' Horace" greeted Dorothy as she stepped in front of the Post Office.

"Good mornin' Dorothy. How may I help ya" asked Horace.

The telegraph started beeping, signaling a message was being received.

"I want my mail, thanks"

"Sorry Dorothy, but this is an urgent telegram" he said as he took out his notebook and pencil and started scribbling down the message.

His face turned from its usual colour to white and Dorothy noticed this.

"What's wrong Horace" she asked concerned.

"Sully's..." started Horace, but then decided otherwise"I can't tell ya"

"Sure ya can! I won't tell anybody" she protested as he rose from his chair.

"Yeah, ya'll just publish the news in the Gazette" he said as he put on his coat and hat and left the Post Office.

"What 'bout my mail" she inquired.

"Wait till I return" he replied without turning around.

He hurried towards the clinic, where he found Michaela at her desk and Brian playing with Katie on the ground.

"Good morning' Dr. Mike"

"Good morning Horace. What brings you here" she smiled.

"I... I have an urgent telegram to deliver" he babbled.

Brian had risen from the ground and approached him, so Horace handed the telegram and left. Dorothy entered the clinic as soon as Horace left.

"For who is it Brian" asked Michaela.

"For you" he said as he gave her the telegram.

**Urgent Telegram**

Dear Michaela,

I'm sorry to tell you that your husband has been shot last night and the doctors say he won't live. Please catch the first train to Boston and come to Peter Walker's Hospital! I've already informed Colleen. Try to hurry.

Your mother,

Elisabeth Quinn

Dr. Michaela Quinn

Colorado Springs

She opened it and read the message. If she hadn't been seated she would have fallen to the ground.

"No" she said barely in a whisper.

She just stared at her hands, still holding the telegram, with tears forming in her eyes. Brian and Dorothy looked at her while Katie toddled closer to put her hands over her mother's. Michaela hugged her daughter and cried, wetting Katie's hair with all the tears she had been trying to control. Brian took the telegram from his mother's hands and read it, while Dorothy read it from behind his shoulder. Both were shocked, especially Brian. He dropped the telegram on the floor and ran out of the clinic where he bumped into Loren, who took hold of him.

"Where are ya goin' in such a hurry" asked Loren before realising the boy was crying"What's the matter kid"

"I can't lose him again" sobbed Brian, putting his arms around Loren.

"Can't loose who" the older man replied, confused.

Dorothy came towards them and handed Loren the telegram Brian had dropped before leaving the clinic. Loren read it, while still holding Brian.

"Oh no" he said as he gave the piece of paper back to Dorothy"Look at me kid"

Brian looked up at Loren, not trying to stop the tears.

"Ya're goin' to Boston on the next train, an' ya'll bring your pa back with ya, OK" he said.

"He... he's dyin'... I can feel it" said Brian as he rested his head once again against Loren's chest.

"Then ya should go there and see he dies in peace" added Dorothy.

Meanwhile, many people had gathered in front of the clinic, and all knew what had happened. Grace was crying while resting herself against her husband, and Teresa's in tears as well, leaning on Jake's shoulder. Michaela finally appeared in the doorway of the clinic with Katie clung to her skirt. Dorothy put her arms round her friend so as to help her keep standing, because the doctor seemed not to be able to do so alone.

"I've taken the liberty and booked three seats for you on the next train to Boston, which leaves in about one hour" Horace said as he approached them.

"For whom are these three tickets" asked Dorothy for Michaela, as the latter was crying uncontrollably while still hugging her friend.

"Well, Dr. Mike, Brian an' Katie" Horace explained.

"You'd better book another place for someone else! They're not able to go to Boston alone" commented Loren still holding Brian.

"Yeah, he's right! but who will go" asked Robert E.

"We... we can go... alone, thanks" Michaela managed to say.

"Ya sure" asked Grace, and Michaela nodded.

"Good, let's take you home, so as we can pack you some things and leave immediately" said Dorothy while trying to look in Michaela's eyes.

Michaela silently agreed and allowed Dorothy and Grace to accompany her in the wagon, while Loren did the same with Brian. Teresa lifted Katie from the ground and placed her on the wagon, between with her mother and brother.

**Boston**

**Monday 15th December, 1873**

John entered his apartment and banged the door closed behind him. Philip and Karl, who were inside the house, jumped with fright.

"Byron Sully is NOT dead" he barked in Philip's face as he stood in front of him in the kitchen.

"W... what" asked Philip, trying to sound surprised.

"He's not dead! He's lying in a hospital bed NEARLY dead! Ya could feel no pulse huh? You TRICKED me last night! Ya knew he was still alive" raged John.

"I... I didn't feel a pulse" Philip defended himself.

"Hey, he's not a doctor" Karl added.

"Yes. Well, now I just hope Alex leaves Matthew and accepts to marry me" John sighed.

"What happened? You talked to Alex" asked Karl.

John kept staring at the wall and let out an angry "Yes".

"There's more, right" Karl guessed.

"She knows I shot Byron. But I threatened her not to tell anyone or I'd kill Matthew. I gave her an ultimatum as well. If she hasn't removed that damn ring from her hand and put on mine before the school year ends, I'll kill Matthew just the same" said John, as he remembered his last encounter with Alex.

"And if she tells the army despite of your threatening" Philip inquired.

"If I'm arrested, I'll leave it up to you to finish Matthew off."

"Wait, could ya please tell us EXACTLY what are your plans now, if she doesn't tell anything to the army" asked Karl, totally confused.

"Alex has till the end of June to change her mind and say she'll marry me! If not, I'll just kill Matthew, and make sure she watches him die, before I make her mine" explained John.

"And if she accepts to marry you? You'd let Matthew go, right" asked Philip.

"No. I'll wait for her to come to me. Then after we get married, I'll kidnap Matthew and tie him to a chair in my bedroom upstairs, so he watches as I finally make Alex mine"

"You CAN'T do that" shouted Philip rising from his chair.

Karl stood up and added"It would already be a great thing that she leaves Matthew of her own free will and comes to you, but to force him to watch while you make love to her, I think that's inhuman"

"Oh no! Marrying that... that filthy worm that's the inhuman thing" said John.

"Couldn't you just take Alex as your wife, and let Matthew be? She will hate you for the rest of her life if you do that" Philip insisted.

"She'll hate me anyway, even if I let Matthew go unharmed! And I want him to pay for even trying to make her his! And I told you a million times, DO NOT INTERFERE IN MY LOVE LIFE" John shouted at both his friends.

"As if you had one" commented Philip.

"I DO have one! I nearly made love to her just a few minutes ago in a side-road, and let me tell you it was fantastic. Can't wait till June arrives" John replied, then he left them and went upstairs to take a bath.

Karl and Philip just remained standing in the kitchen, staring at each other.

"You knew he wasn't dead, didn't you" asked Karl, looking at Philip.

"Yes, I knew. I felt a pulse when he ordered me to check. I... I didn't want him to shoot another bullet. I was hoping someone would find Byron before it was too late, as in fact it happened, thanks to God! I hope he never gets to know or he'd kill me" said Philip.

"I realised he was still breathing as well. I saw his chest rising and falling, but I didn't say anything. I never approved his insane plan, and will do everything in my power to make sure there's no more suffering for that poor lady" Karl sighed.

"So you won't tell him" Philip pleaded.

"Sure not! And you won't say a word about my secret either, right"

"Right" agreed Philip as they shook hands.

"How is he, Dr. Walker" asked Matthew anxiously.

"Well, you can see for yourself that his condition is getting worse, Mr. Sully. He's developing a fever and his pulse is slower than it was last night! I fear he'll be... I'm sorry, but I think it's better if you go in and say your farewells, Mr. Sully, so when your family arrives, they'll have their own time. I just hope they make it here soon enough" said Peter softly.

"Ya... ya mean he... he'll... die" babbled Matthew, not believing his ears.

"Unfortunately, yes. He's lucky enough to have lived so far! Go in and talk to him. These are the last moments you've got kid" Peter replied.

"He's right Mat. Go in and talk to him. When your mother arrives, she'll want to stay alone with him, and so will your brother and sisters, if... well, if they make it in time! So go and talk to him. A miracle can still happen" said Elisabeth, who had listened to all the conversation between the doctor and her grandson.

Matthew just stared at both of them for a few seconds, then he slowly entered Sully's room, closing the door behind him. He looked at his father. The doctor was right! He was indeed breathing more slowly than the day before, and seemed to have trouble in doing so as well. He sat down in the now familiar chair next to the bed, and took his father's hand in his. He didn't want to say goodbye, but he had to, in case what the doctor predicted happened.

"Hey Pa" he started, as tears already started to form in his eyes. "The doctor told me ya aint gonna live. I don't wanna believe him. I still believe you're gonna wake up from that deep sleep so we can return home together and celebrate Christmas with our family and friends... yet, what if the doctor's right? What if you're really gonna die? What if these are REALLY the... last words... I can say to ya? What if you're really gonna leave us here alone? So... I guess... I guess I'd better start facing this reality..."

Matthew had tears flowing down his cheeks; he still held his father's hand and looked at his face while speaking, hoping to see those once bright eyes open and look at him. But this didn't happen.

"Pa... ya can't die! Ya can't leave us here all alone. We need you! Ma can't live without you, ya know that! And especially now that she's gonna have a baby! Ya want your child to grow up not knowing her... or his... father? Ya want Ma to face all the problems of raising a child alone? I'm sure not! An' what about Katie? She's still so small, and always asking for her papa! How can we tell her that her papa's gone forever? How could she understand? She needs the love and guidance of her father, and Colleen needs it too, even if she's older! She has told me in her last letter that she had dreamt of you holding her children on your lap. I think she wants ya to do this. An' what would Brian do without ya? Ya know how much he suffered when he discovered Ethan didn't love him, and that he always considered you as his father! Ya can't leave him now that he needs you the most in his growing up! An'... most of all... ya can't leave me, Pa! I had told you how much ya mean to me as a father two days ago in my room, so you know how I feel and I won't repeat all this now; if it's true that I only have so little time left. I want ta see you there when I finish University, to see you there at my Graduation when I receive my lawyer diploma! I want to see ya in the courtroom as I win my first case! I also want ya to meet Alex, who now has become my fiancée and will also become my wife hopefully! I want you to be there at my wedding, and to see my children grow up! I need your support and affection in my difficulties! I... I want you to see my house once it's ready! I... I need you to see what a great present I got ya for Christmas! I... I... Oh I... don't know what I'm saying... please... don't die..." Matthew cried, with his head in his arms leaning on the bed, resting atop of Sully's left hand.

Matthew still had many so things to tell his father, but he couldn't put his thoughts and feelings into words. He had at least managed to say the most important things. He couldn't accept this reality. He could just stay there and cry, waiting for time to pass.

"He did WHAT" cried Mary.

"I told you not to shout" said Alex.

Alex and Mary had just finished their second exam and were going towards the hospital. Tom had decided to leave them talking alone and instead, he had gone to buy something to take to Matthew. Alex had told to Mary every single detail of her conversation with John, and also all that followed.

"You must go tell the army" said Mary.

"No, I can't! I told you what he said about that! He'd kill Matthew instantly if I speak to Lt. Rabb! I have to try and find a way to break off my engagement to Mat and satisfy John's wishes"

"Are you out of your mind Alex? You can't do that my dear! Don't you see he's trying to destroy your life? If you tell the army, they could protect Mat until they catch John and his two friends! How can you abandon Mat after you've just accepted to marry him? It would break his heart, adding to the despair he already has because of his father"

"Mary, I HAVE to marry John Smith! Believe me, he is a man of his word! If he says he'll kill Matthew, he'll do it, even if from jail! It's better if I marry John and know Matthew is alive and happy, than staring at Mat's grave, with the possibility of John to make me his just the same"

"Mat will NEVER be happy if you don't marry him! Al, you can't face this on your own my dear! You..."

"... that's why I told all this to you, so I'm not alone! But I'm not gonna tell the army, or anyone else! When I remember that all this has happened because of me not wanting to marry John, I'd want to kill myself"

"Which is something you can't do" said Mary, as she tried in vain to reason with her best friend.

"Look Mary. I told you everything because you promised me not to interfere, now let me decide what to do with MY life"

"And what have you decided to do, exactly" asked Mary.

"I'll support and help Mat in the best I can so he goes through these moments. Then when everything's back to normal, or nearly back to normal cause I don't think things will ever be back to normal again, I'll just tell him I don't love him anymore..."

"But that is NOT true! You love him more than anything" Mary did not believe her ears.

"I know, but there's no choice. Now, WILL YOU LET ME FINISH" shouted Alex as they arrived near the hospital.

"Yes, sure" said Mary.

"So, after I tell him I don't love him, I'll say that I will marry another man! Then I'll just go to John and tell him to take me as his wife, and that's the end! I'd live a horrible life with that monster, but at least Mat would be alive" Alex concluded, with tears in her eyes as she thought what she would have to go through.

"Do as you wish. There is another alternative, but as your best friend, I'll respect your decision. Now let's go in" Mary sighed.

They entered the hospital and Alex took them both towards Sully's corridor. Elisabeth and Rebecca were still there, together with the two soldiers guarding Sully's door.

"Good afternoon Mrs. Quinn."

"Good afternoon Alex. And who is this young lady" greeted Elisabeth.

"I... I'm Mary Watson, Mrs. Quinn. I'm one of Mat's friends at University, and also Alex's best friend. Pleased to meet you" Mary replied, as she shook hands with Elisabeth.

"Pleased to meet you too Ms. Watson. I'm Matthew's grandmother and this is my daughter Rebecca, Mat's aunt."

While they introduced to each other, Alex looked round searching for Matthew, but couldn't see him. The corridor was deserted.

"Where is Matthew" Alex finally asked, as Elisabeth and Rebecca sat down once again.

"He's inside with his father. Dr. Walker said Sully won't live through the night... and could... die... at anytime now! So, Mat went inside to talk to Sully for one last time, before the rest of his family arrives, then he would have to leave so they talk to him as well" explained Elisabeth, with tears running down her cheeks.

Rebecca took out her handkerchief and wiped away her tears, while Mary sat down, suddenly feeling dizzy. At that moment Tom arrived and Mary told him about Sully's condition. He had bought Matthew a teddy bear he could squeeze when feeling lonely.

"You think we can talk to Matthew" asked Tom.

"Let him talk to his father you idiot" scolded him Mary.

"Maybe I should go in and see how he is" said Alex.

Elisabeth and Rebecca nodded, so Alex left them and entered Sully's room.

"Who are those soldiers anyway" Mary inquired.

"They're here on Lt. Rabb's orders. They have to stop any stranger from entering Sully's room, in case someone tries to kill him again" replied Elisabeth.

Inside Sully's room, Matthew was still crying his heart out, with his hands resting on Sully's. Alex's heart broke she saw the proud and strong Matthew now so fragile, weeping on his father's dying bed. She slowly approached him and gently touched his shoulder. He immediately lifted his head and put his arms round her waist, leaning against her stomach. She gently massaged his skull, passing her hands through his damp hair.

"How are you" she asked softly.

He remained seated, fighting to stop crying. "I... I'm fine... he's not" he managed to say between tears.

"I know he's not right, but he'll be" she said reassuringly.

His head lifted up to her face once again as he rose from his chair.

"How do ya know"

"I already told you, he's your father. He can't die" she smiled.

"Doctor said he would" retorted Matthew as he looked once again at this horrible bed which would remain printed in his mind forever.

"Why don't we go outside now, so you get some fresh air" she asked him.

"Yeah, it's better" he sighed as they made their way to the door.

**End of Chapter 18**


	21. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

**Boston**

**Monday 15th December, 1873**

"Hurry ma" said Brian as he rushed up the stairs leading to Peter Walker's Hospital.

Michaela was walking at a slower pace, holding Katie's hand. They had traveled all the way from Colorado Springs to Boston on their own. So as not to lose time they didn't stop at Elisabeth's home, but went directly to the hospital.

Once they reached the corridor where Sully's room was, they saw Elisabeth, Rebecca, Mary and Tom sitting there, all silent, just staring at the door in front of them. As soon as Brian spotted his grandmother he started running.

"Grandma"

Elisabeth rose from her chair and went to meet Brian, hugging him tightly. Michaela and Rebecca fell in each other's arms, while Katie just looked at them. Mary approached the little girl and lifted her in her lap, where she sat next to Tom.

"You must be Katie right" asked Mary

Katie nodded and smiled. Tom took the girl's little hand and shook it.

"Hello! I'm Mary! And this is Tom" said Mary.

"How is he" Michaela asked her mother and sister.

"He... the doctor says he won't live through the night" said Elisabeth through tears, while still holding Brian next to her.

Just at that moment the door opened, and Alex and Matthew came out. As soon as Matthew saw his mother, he rushed to her.

"Ma! Ma" he said as they hugged each other tightly.

Both started crying once again. It seemed as if they wouldn't let go of each other. Elisabeth and Rebecca sat down again. Brian went to sit down on his grandma's lap, impatiently waiting for news about his father. Mary put Katie on Tom's knees, then she rose and went to Alex.

"She's his mother right" Alex asked Mary, looking at Michaela.

"Yes. She's the most beautiful woman I've ever seen. Mat wasn't exaggerating when he said she was beautiful" exclaimed Mary.

"Poor woman" said Alex as she started crying as well, soon followed by Mary.

"Where is he" asked Michaela looking into Matthew's eyes, while he still held her from the waist.

"He... he's in there" he stuttered, nodding towards the door.

"Is... is he really gonna... die" asked Michaela, taking Matthew's face in her hands.

"It's what the doctor said" he replied as they hugged each other again.

At that moment, Peter approached them. Michaela let go of Matthew and looked at him. She immediately recognised her old friend, and so did he.

"Peter, is it really you" she asked as they shook hands.

"Yes Michaela, it's me. I'm sorry we have to meet on a day like this. I did all I could for him, believe me" he said.

"There's no hope for him" she added in a whisper.

"Only a miracle could save him at this point. You'd better go and talk to him before it's too late..." he suggested.

Michaela just stared back, not knowing what to do or say. Matthew gently put his arms around her shoulders and led her to Sully's room. Once they were inside, he closed the door behind him.

"Oh my God" was all Michaela managed to say upon seeing her dying husband.

She rushed to the bed and gently touched Sully's face. She checked his pulse and looked at his chest, slowly rising and falling.

"NO" she shouted as she sank in the chair, put her hands over Sully's and started sobbing uncontrollably while resting her head over her hands. She kept repeating the same word"NO""NO""NO"! Matthew just stood there staring, until he could take it no more. He went out closing the door behind him.

Outside, Elisabeth was explaining to Brian, still sitting on her lap, all that had happened on that fatal day. Tom, Mary and Alex were playing with Katie, while Rebecca was talking to Peter. Suddenly two ladies came nearby. As soon as Katie saw them, she rose from Tom's lap and ran towards them. One of the ladies started running, outstretching her hands in front of her as she took the little girl in her arms.

"Coween" Katie shouted as she hugged her sister.

Colleen with Katie in her arms, approached the rest of the group, followed closely by Angela.

"Colleen" Brian rose from his grandmother's lap and went to her.

Colleen then put Katie down so she could hug her brother, while the little girl returned on Tom's lap. Elisabeth hugged her granddaughter tightly, while Angela went towards her father, who was very surprised to see her.

"Angela! What are YOU doing here" Peter asked surprised.

"I had to accompany Colleen. I couldn't leave her come here alone" Angela replied.

"It's very noble of you dear" Peter smiled, kissing his daughter's forehead.

"How is my father" Colleen asked Elisabeth and Rebecca.

"He... he'll die" Elisabeth had to reveal for the third time that day.

Colleen was about to faint so she sat down in a chair next to Alex. Rebecca put her hands round Colleen's shoulders while she cried. At that moment, the door to Sully's room opened and Matthew came out. He just slid himself against the wall until he was seated on the floor. He raised his knees to his chest and circled his arms round them, resting his head on his hands. Brian knelt down beside him.

"Are ya OK Mat" he asked his older brother.

"I can't take anymore of this... I just can't" Mathew sobbed.

Alex went over to Matthew and Brian. She knelt down in front of her fiancé and took his hands in hers, thus forcing him to raise his head and look at her.

"Mat, we wanted to go out for some fresh air" she softly whispered"And I think you need it more than ever."

Matthew simply nodded and let Alex help him up from the floor. He hadn't slept all night, and now was feeling very tired. He couldn't keep himself standing, and so Colleen rose and put Matthew's arm round her neck and Alex did the same on the other side. Together they took him away...

Michaela kept crying while still holding Sully's left hand in hers. That's when she noticed it... the ring! She lifted her head and looked at his hand again. He was wearing a wedding ring! She couldn't believe her eyes. Why would Sully be wearing a ring?

"What's this Sully" she asked, waiting for an answer.

She still couldn't realise he was dying. No, her husband couldn't be dying here, on this bed.

"Oh Sully, who did this to you? What will happen to us now if you leave? I can't live without you, you know that! You are my energy, my strength, my rock, my life. I need you to help me go on! I can't raise the children without you! Brian still needs you, and Katie too. And what about the creature I hold inside me, why can't she know her father? Why does this child have to live without the LOVE of a father... why do **I** have to live without your love? I can't live without your love! Oh, I am repeating the same things! Sully, we still have our whole life ahead of us! We've just started a wonderful life together, and you can't leave in mid-way! It was a long rocky path till we admitted our love for each other. We faced many difficulties... my mother, that Cheyenne woman whom I thought you had fallen in love with, David's return... me not accepting your world, and also the train arriving in town! Sully, we managed to overcome all those troubles, and finally got married and have a wonderful daughter and about to have another baby! We managed to win all these challenges in our life, why can't we win this one as well? I wish I could do something to help you, but I know Peter, and I know that... that if he says there's... nothing he can do... I believe him! Wake up! Please do! You know how much I love you, and I know how much you love me! That is why you can't give up! If you don't do it for me... do it for the children. Please don't die..." Michaela sobbed taking her handkerchief and wiped away some of the tears.

"Oh Sully... why do I have to watch you die? I... I already thought I had lost you once when you fell from that cliff, and I don't want to go through all this again! When we were looking for you, I didn't feel as desperate as I feel now, because I still felt I was going to find you alive, and I did! But now... seeing you here in this bed... dying in front of me... I can feel you slipping by Sully. I can feel you letting go. You can't do this to me! YOU CAN'T! You can't leave me here alone! Oh please say something! Wake up and talk to me! I... I need to hear your voice! I need to feel you beside me every night, for the rest of my life. I want to wake up and see you looking at me, or to wake up and watch you sleeping peacefully beside me... I... I want to feel you inside me Sully! I need you to...to appreciate my... enthusiasm... every day till we're both exhausted... I... I...Oh I never spoke so freely of my feelings before! You... you belong here with me, not with God and the angels in Heaven! God, you hear me! He belongs **here** with me and the children! Please don't take him away from me! You can't... you can't..." Michaela rested her head on Sully's hand once again and cried her heart out.

Colleen and Alex helped Matthew sit down on a bench. Colleen sat beside him, while Alex went over to a pond nearby and just stared at the fish in it.

"Ya OK, Mat" asked Colleen.

"No, I'm not. Ya... ya haven't seen him, or you'd feel the same."

"I... I don't think I'd manage to see him" replied Colleen sadly.

"You have to talk him Colleen. Dr. Walker says it's our last opportunity. He says he won't survive the night... he..."

Colleen touched his arm to stop him.

"... I know what the doctor said Mat... I know. After Ma leaves his room I'll go in" Colleen said"but, are you OK? Ya look very tired Mat. I think you haven't slept all night! You need to sleep"

"Yeah, you're right! But what if somethin' happens"

"I'll wake ya up! Now let's go in an' find you a place to lie down" suggested Colleen, rising from the bench.

"NO! I want to lie down right here. I... I don't feel like goin' back there just now" Matthew replied.

He laid down on the bench, with his arms crossed under his head. Colleen walked over towards Alex.

"You must be Alex" she stated, upon reaching the pond.

"Yeah, it's me. And you must be Colleen" Alex turned to face Colleen.

They exchanged greetings and shook hands.

"I... I'm sorry about your father, I really am" said Alex.

"I... I don't know how we'd live without him if he dies" stated Colleen, looking at the water.

"Is there something I can do to help"

"Well, take care of my brother. Comfort him, and try not to let him do anythin' stupid" Colleen replied, as she noticed Alex's ring"Ya got engaged"

"Yeah, Mat proposed to me last night" Alex smiled.

"But... how..." Colleen was confused.

"... we found your father soon after dinner" Alex explained.

"Ah, now I understand" said Colleen looking over to Matthew.

"You can go back to your family. I'll take care of him. He needs to rest, and you need some time with your father, so go" Alex said softly.

"Thanks Alex. You're a dear" Colleen turned to leave"You'll make a perfect wife for my brother, ya know"

After Colleen left, Alex went over to Matthew. He was not sleeping, but just staring at the sky.

"Mat, sit up, please" Alex softly whispered in Matthew's ear.

Alex sat down on the bench where Matthew had been till seconds before, and she gently pulled his head back on her lap.

"You can sleep now, sweetheart" Alex added, and Matthew smiled.

"Now I can sleep better" he said as he closed his eyes.

Within seconds he was asleep. Alex started playing with his hair and just stared at his face.

"How can I ever leave you honey" she asked to herself.

Colleen went back into the hospital and soon found herself in the corridor with her family. Elisabeth was holding Brian, Tom was playing with Katie, Angela was talking to Mary, while Rebecca talked to Jason. Peter was nowhere to be seen.

As Colleen reached them she asked"My ma's in there"

"Yes dear. Maybe you should go and check" suggested Elisabeth.

Colleen simply nodded and went into Sully's room, closing the door softly behind her. She'd remember that scene for the rest of her life: her mother, desperately crying next to her fathers' bedside. She wanted to go over to her mother and comfort her, but what could she say to help? Colleen needed someone to comfort her, and support her in this moment! She wasn't able to comfort someone else! Michaela hadn't noticed someone else was now in the room. Colleen walked towards her mother, and placed her hand over Michaela's shaking shoulders. Michaela finally realised that she wasn't alone anymore.

"Oh Colleen" said Michaela as she rose from her chair and hugged her daughter.

"It's alright Ma. I'm here now" said Colleen.

"No it 's not alright! He's... dying, Colleen! I can feel it" Michaela couldn't stop crying.

"He... he can't die Ma. He can't" babbled Colleen.

"Maybe you should talk to him" Michaela said as she went over to the bed.

She leaned over Sully and tenderly kissed his lips. Yet, she felt as she was kissing a stone, because his lips were cold as ice. She headed towards the door and then looked back. "Tell us if something happens."

"Yeah, sure" Colleen said as her mother closed the door.

She sat down on the chair and looked at her father. He was so pale and lifeless! This wasn't the Byron Sully she knew!

"Hey pa! I... I don't know what to say! I mean, I know this is probably the last chance I have to talk to you, but honestly I don't know what to say! I mean, I don't recall to have ever told ya what you really mean ta me, an' now that have the opportunity, I dunno where to start! Ever since, I was still a little girl, I had always wished to live in a proper family, to have a mother and a father together with brothers and sisters! However, soon after Brian was born, my biological father left us all alone, and my dream of every growing up in a real family vanished! Then, when my mot... Charlotte died, my dreams continued to vanish all the more cause I thought I'd end up in an orphanage! Then, Ma took us with her and I started to hope again! My dreams came true when you asked us if we'd allow you to marry Ma! I couldn't believe it! We had finally formed a real family. It was such a wonderful thing! I want this for my children too! I want them to always have the love of their mother and father. But I want the love of MY father too! An' if ya die now, I won't have it! I still need your love an' support, even if I'm married! I need my father to be there every day of my life to guide me and help me overcome trouble and problems! I want you there to watch my children grow up, to hold them on your lap and teach them about the Cheyenne and all the rest! I want you to see me become a doctor, to make you proud of being my father! The man I see here in front of me is not the father I know! He'd never leave his family behind him and go far away never to return! We need you here! You can't just let yourself die, and leave us here alone! When... when Ethan abandoned us, I thought all fathers were the same, until you adopted us and I changed my opinion! But now, seeing you here... dying... well, I see I was right! You're ABANDONING us! You're just like him" Colleen shouted as she rose from her chair and left the room, banging the door behind her.

Michaela looked around her, getting accustomed to the new faces she was seeing.

"Mama" said Katie as she got down from Tom's lap and toddled over to her mother.

"Hey sweetie" Michaela lifted her up.

"How is he" asked Rebecca.

"Just like he was when I came in" replied Michaela as she put Katie down.

"Michaela, you should sit down and rest" said Rebecca.

"Yes maybe I should for this little one here" said Michaela pointing at her tummy"But where is Mat"

"He's gone outside with Alex to breathe some fresh air" said Tom, who had not said a single word yet.

"Introduce yourself you idiot" Mary whispered in Tom's ear.

"I... I am Tom Wilson. Pleased to meet you Mrs. Sully" Tom rose from his chair and shook Michaela's hand.

Mary wanted to kill her fiancée for being such at a loss for words when it came to etiquette. So she stood up to help him.

"I am Mary Watson, a friend of Matthew's at University. Pleased to meet you Dr. Quinn" Mary shook Michaela's hand too.

"Pleased to meet you. My son's friends are mine. I heard a lot about you in Mat's letters" replied Michaela.

Then Angela went over to Michaela"I am Angela Walker. I live with Colleen in Philadelphia. My father is Peter Walker, whom I now understand is one of your old friends."

"Pleased to meet you too Angela. So, who haven't I met" asked Michaela looking round.

"I... I'm Jason Tyner, Mrs. Sully. I... I happened to be there when they shot your husband" Jason shook Michaela's hand.

"Pleased to meet you."

Michaela went to sit beside her mother. Brian got down from his grandmother's lap, sensing they wanted to talk and went over to where Tom was playing with Katie.

"What are you going to do now Michaela" asked Elisabeth.

"I... I don't know! I'm trying to stay strong for the children, but I'm completely shattered inside. He... he seems lifeless, mother, as if he's already dead. I'll just have to wait here now, there's nothing else I can do" said Michaela"Where did Timothy say that Mat went"

"It's 'Tom' Michaela not 'Timothy'! Mat went out with Alex to get some fresh air. He didn't sleep all night" replied Elisabeth.

"I haven't met Alex yet" commented Michaela.

"Oh, you'll adore her"

Tom rose from his chair and approached Michaela with Katie and Brian soon behind him.

"Uhm, Dr. Quinn, would you mind, oh, would you give me the permission to take your child for a little walk outside! I will take care of her don't worry Dr. Quinn. She will remain unharmed. We'll remain in the hospital's garden..." started Tom, but Michaela interrupted him.

Mary, who was talking to Angela, stopped and looked over at Tom, to hear what he was saying. She and Angela couldn't stop laughing when they heard his babbling.

"It's OK Timot... Tom! You're not speaking to a queen you know? You can take Katie for a walk, there's no problem" Michaela smiled"Why don't you go with them Brian"

"I wanna see Pa" protested Brian.

"I'll tell Colleen to fetch you when she comes out. Now go" said Michaela, and Tom left with the children.

Suddenly, the Sully's door opened and Colleen came out. She was crying a lot. She just ran down the corridor without stopping till she was out of sight. Angela immediately rose from her chair.

"Excuse me Mary, but I have to go and see what's wrong! I'll see you later" Angela said and left the group to look for Colleen.

"Excuse me, but would you mind if I go for a walk in the garden? I'm starting to feel dizzy staying here" said Rebecca.

"Sure! We don't mind" said Elisabeth.

"Look for Brian and tell him to come immediately" added Michaela as Rebecca and Jason left.

Michaela eyed them from head to toe as they walked out and immediately turned to her mother, who already knew what the next question would be.

"Yes, she fell in love" Elisabeth smiled, not letting Michaela ask it.

"I guess it's never too late to fall in love" Michaela managed to laugh despite her despair.

Michaela went back into Sully's room. Elisabeth followed her, while Mary remained seated alone in the corridor. Again, Michaela checked Sully's pulse and watched his breathing.

"He's getting worse" she just said plainly to her mother"Why is this happening to him, mother"

"I don't know dear! I wish I could tell you! You want to talk to him" asked Elisabeth.

"Well, do **you** want to talk to him"

"Well, just two words."

"OK. I'll wait outside" Michaela went out, closing the door behind her.

Elisabeth approached Sully but didn't sit down.

"As I said, just two words Sully... don't die! They all need you, your wife, your children, all! You are the best husband Michaela could have, and I don't want to come to your funeral, you hear? So wake up from that sleep! I think you've slept enough to last you a lifetime" she said as she went back to the door.

"I'm sorry for what happened. You have all my sympathy" said Mary.

"Thanks Mary" replied Michaela"You've never met Mat's father right"

"Well, I never had the opportunity"

At that moment Elisabeth came out and sat back down in her chair. Michaela rose to enter the room once again, but turned round to Mary.

"Come with me" she told her, and Mary agreed.

The two women entered the room. Michaela went near Sully's bed, but Mary stood back and just stared at the man lying there.

"OH! He's... he's" said Mary, but decided not to continue.

"He's? Good looking" asked Michaela.

"Handsome" replied Mary blushing.

"I know" Michaela started crying again.

She sat down on the chair and looked at her husband.

"I... I'm trying to look strong for my children, but... but I don't manage! I just want to lock myself in here and cry every drop of water in my body! But... but I must be strong for them, so they find comfort in me! I can't keep from crying" Michaela sobbed uncontrollably.

Mary pitied the woman in front of her, yet she didn't' know what to do.

"There's no need to hold back your tears! Your children know you can't resist, they know how you feel and they can understand. Let your feelings show. No one is a rock. No one can keep from... breaking down! You need comforting too, and not just to comfort others" said Mary unbelievingly, to a woman she had just met.

"You...you're right Mary. I... I just can't bear watching him die."

**End of Chapter 19**


	22. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

**Boston**

**Monday 15th December, 1873**

"What happened to you Colleen" Angela asked as soon as she found her best friend, seated on a bench in the garden.

"He's just like Ethan. He's abandoning us" Colleen cried.

"He's not like Ethan, Col! You know that! Have you forgotten how many times you told me how much you love him and how much he means to you? And that he's the best father in the world? Where did all this love go? It vanished, as did your brain" raged Angela.

"I... I don't know! I just feel angry at him for wanting to leave us here alone"

"But he doesn't WANT to leave you here alone" Angela shouted.

"How do you know? How do you know he's not just like Ethan"

"You've told me yourself that he's not like Ethan. But you told me so when you were in you senses... when you knew what you were saying! Now you don't know what you're saying my dear, so stop arguing with me"

"OK, Angie. But, if he's not like Ethan, than why is he abandoning us just the same? Did we do something wrong"

"No. He just... has no choice"

"I don't want him to die, Angie! I need him" Colleen wept as she leant against her friends' shoulder, letting out all the tears she had inside her.

**Colorado Springs**

**Monday 15th December, 1873**

Dorothy approached Horace, who was in his office.

"Any telegrams from Boston, Horace"

"It's the tenth time ya ask me the same question! No, there are no telegrams" replied Horace irritated.

"Why don't you do like me Dorothy: just sit here, so as soon as something arrives, he'll tell you" interjected the Reverend, who was seated on a bench near Horace's window.

"Oh no thanks! I have much more important things to do" she said as she started to leave.

Suddenly she saw Loren approach, so she decided to wait for him.

"There are no telegrams from Boston Loren" she teased the old man.

"I don't come to check if there's news from Boston! I come to collect my mail" grumbled Loren.

"But ya already collected it Loren! Ya know it only comes once a day" said Horace.

"Have I ever told ya what a great idiot ya are, Horace" barked Loren.

He started to walk down the steps of the post-office, but suddenly stopped and turned around.

"Oh OK. I'll admit it, I came to see if there are any telegrams. So, do ya have news" insisted Loren.

"NO! An' it's the last time I'm sayin' it! Look, if I receive any telegrams, I'm gonna stick them on the train's blackboard over there, together with the notices of late arrivals of trains. Now leave me alone" shouted Horace.

"What if something happened to Michaela an' the children on their way to Boston" asked a worried Dorothy.

"Then Brian is capable enough to contact someone from here and ask for help, so don't worry" the Reverend reassured her.

"Have ya told Cloud Dancing 'bout this" Loren asked Dorothy.

"Ya think I should"

"Well, he's Sully's best friend. I think he should be the first one ta know" replied Loren.

"OK. I'll go an' tell him"

She left the depot, mounted her horse which was tied to a post in front of the Gazette, and rode to Cloud Dancing's teepee.

"What do you want" said Cloud Dancing, not even turning to face her.

Dorothy was taken aback"I... I need to tell ya somethin'."

"That we're not meant for each other? Well, I already know that."

"It's not that! I mean, I want ta talk 'bout that, but now there's somethin' more important"

"What is it"

"Sully's been shot in Boston. He's dying... I mean the doctors say he won't make it."

"How do you know" he asked, turning to look at her for the first time since she arrived.

"Michaela's received a telegram from her mother an' I read it as well. Michaela left for Boston some hours ago."

"And Brian and Katie are with Michaela"

"Yeah, she took them with her."

"When... when was this telegram sent"

"Early this morning."

"You think I'd manage to go to Boston"

"Well, I'm afraid not. Remember you'll always be safe while you remain here, but I fear that if you board a train on your own and go all the way to Boston you'd be arrested, or worse... and I don't want anything to happen to you Cloud Dancing"

"So, you suggest I stay here, and just pray the spirits"

"I think it's the best solution."

Dorothy turned to leave.

"Thanks for the information" Cloud Dancing replied before Dorothy walked away.

In the meantime, Teresa was alone in the school while the pupils were having their break. She put her hands on her belly and caressed it. Suddenly the door opened, and her husband came in.

"Hey there" he smiled as he made his way towards her.

She rose from the chair and let him sit down. Then she sat again, this time on his lap and he put his arms round her.

"What's the matter" Jake inquired.

"Nothing. I... I was just thinking."

"'bout what"

"About Michaela... and Sully."

"Yeah, me too" Jake sounded sad as well.

"YOU DO" Teresa couldn't recognise her husband's attitude.

"Yeah, I do! I mean, Sully's a nice bloke once ya get to know him, once ya accept the fact he's like an Injun, an' that there's nothin' bad 'bout that! He's a normal person like all of us. He's a loving father and a wonderful husband. I never really liked him, but lately, well, I started to look at him in a different way, an' I realised I had been wrong 'bout him all the time, as has been Loren! I... I'm sorry for what's happening ta him! I... I'd cry if he died. He... he's an important figure here in town" confessed Jake.

Teresa was dumbfounded and couldn't believe her ears. Was that really her husband, the Jake Slicker she had married some time before?

"You really think so" she asked him.

"Yeah, sure I do! I wouldn't have said that if I didn't really think it. An' what was ya thinkin' 'bout"

"I... I was thinking about Michaela. It must be terrible for her to go on with life, knowing her husband is about to die, and having two little children to raise and another one about to be born! She must feel really torn to know that her son or daughter will never have a father, or that she'll have to face all difficulties alone! I... I don't think I'd manage! I couldn't raise a child on my own Jake, without your help and support. I... I'm very sorry for her. I... I always hated her for silly reasons, but when I got to talk to her, to know her better, I realised, as you said, that's she a wonderful person. She doesn't deserve all this suffering, after all she has done for this town"

"Neither does Sully if it comes ta that! We can do nothin' 'bout it unfortunately. Just stay here an' wait. How... how can we ever be the same? I mean, Dr. Mike will never be the same again, an' neither will be her children. An' what 'bout us? Will we ever be the same"

"Jake, let's stop speaking of him as if he's already dead! Why don't we rather think he's going to live, and that we'll all celebrate Christmas together"

"Yeah, I think you're right! I wish we could do somethin' ta help"

"But what can we do, we can't go to Boston"

"We can do something Teresa! I have an idea! Why don't you find the Reverend and ask him if we can reunite all town in church, so we pray for Sully? It's the best thing we can do"

"You're a genius my dear" said Teresa.

She kissed him softly and left his lap.

"I'll go talk to the Reverend immediately. I'm sure he won't refuse, so in the meantime, go find Grace an' Robert E and ring the bell! Let's reunite the town an' pray" she said closing the door behind her.

**Boston**

**Monday 15th December, 1873**

Brian slowly entered Sully's room as Michaela and Mary went out. As his eyes accustomed themselves to the dark room, lit only by candles lying on two tables on either side of Sully's face, he just wanted to run out of there and never return. But something refrained him.

He slowly approached the bed and looked at his father's face. How could this be? Why should he always have to loose his father? Why was it always happening to him? He was afraid to even touch him, as if the man lying before him was already dead.

"Hey pa. I... I knew that this day would come, I mean the day when I'd have ta say goodbye to you forever. But I never imagined that this day would be so soon! When we first left Boston this morning to come here, I kept thinking that they had all been wrong, an' that I'd come here and see you on your feet waiting to return home. But now... seeing you here, well, they were right. Ya're really leaving us. How... how can ya do such a thing to us? We are your family, an' we need you. You just can't pack your bags and go to heaven! How could you let these men do this to you? You've fought off so many bad guys, and you couldn't win over these? I... I can't believe ya're doin' this to me! Ya can't leave me here alone. I need you! I need you to be my father! I need to go fishin' with you! I need ya to help me build my inventions for the school, to watch me grow up! To see me go to College or see me go to the army like you! I... I need you so I can share these emotions and unforgettable days with you! And I need to share them looking into your eyes, not at your name on a grave. I know that Ma will be there, but it's not the same. I... I already thought I'd lost you once when ya fell from that cliff. Goin' to your funeral that day, even if I knew you were alive, well it left a very bad impression on me! I don't want to go to your funeral again! I know all children must go to their parents' funerals, and I accept that fact, but I don't want that day to be tomorrow for me pa! I... I want ya ta see me grow up, an' getting married maybe! I want you to be proud of bein' my father! And I want to be proud to introduce you to my friends 'This is my father!' I... I don't want to say 'My father's dead'! I don't want to" Brian sat down on the chair trying to wipe away his tears.

"You asked me to take care of Ma an' Katie for ya while you'd be away. Will ya ask me to do that again, now that you're... leaving for somewhere else? I could do that you know, but how will we raise your baby? You can't go and leave this child without a father, and you can't leave me either! I... I always wanted a father, but when I realised Ethan never loved me, I learnt to look up at you as my father! I know we already said this, but I think its the best conversation we ever had together, and I feel like remembering it, since these are the only things that seem I'll have to remember you! You... you were the one always there in my life, always there to love an' support me! Ya helped me go through the most difficult times in my life, you always had faith in my capacities. I... I'll miss our talks about the Cheyenne and about the army and so on! But... most of all, I'll miss not havin' ya round at home! It will be too empty without you! Ya... ya can't go Pa, not now that we have really become a family, including Matthew who had his name changed just to feel even more a part of it! Please, don't go" Brian put his back against the chair and went on crying.

After a few minutes he just couldn't take it anymore. Without looking back he left Sully's room, leaving the door open.

Back in the corridor, Mary and Michaela sat down next to Elisabeth. Soon afterwards, Katie and Tom returned. Katie was asleep on Tom's shoulders and he gently put her on Michaela's lap.

Elisabeth asked Tom"Don't you have exams tomorrow"

"Yes we do. But we already studied last week for them" replied Tom as he sat down.

"Then maybe you should go do some revisions" suggested Michaela.

"We're staying here with Matthew" interjected Mary.

"Oh no! You're going straight home! Alex has permission to do tomorrow's exam another day, but you don't! So, go an' study! I appreciate what you've already done" said Matthew, as he and Alex joined the family.

"Mat, we're your best friends, and we're not leaving" stated Tom.

"OK. Do as ya like then" Matthew and Alex moved in front of Michaela"Ma, this is Alex, my fiancée."

"Fiancée? You didn't tell me you had asked her to marry you Matthew" exclaimed Michaela taken by surprise.

"I proposed to her yesterday but I had no time to tell ya"

"Oh, I see! Well, welcome in the family my dear! I've heard only nice things about you! Take care of him for me, will you" Michaela said, hugging Alex.

"Thanks! I've heard wonderful things about you too Dr. Quinn" Alex replied.

Yet, as soon as Michaela sat down again, she started crying, so Alex suspected she had said something wrong.

"What's the matter Ma" asked Matthew.

"It... it's just that everyone seems to be pairing up and finding the love of his life, and... and I am losing my husband" Michaela sobbed.

Matthew sat beside her and took her in his arms. Katie woke up and jumped down from her mother's knees, sensing she'd soon be squashed, and seeked refuge on Tom's welcoming lap.

Michaela put her head against Matthew's cheek. She just couldn't stop crying. Why was this happening to her? Why to her Sully? If only someone could answer these questions... So she could just try to find comfort in her family.

Tom put his arm round Mary's shoulders and she nestled closer. Rebecca and Justin returned from their walk and sat down with the group. No-one said a word. The silence was only broken by Michaela's crying and Mary's and Alex's sniffing. But soon, two pairs of footsteps could be heard in the corridor, when Angela and Colleen returned. They joined the group without saying a word.

"Why don't we all say a prayer" asked Jason, breaking that uncomfortable silence.

Everyone nodded and each started a silent prayer, for the safety of a father, of a friend, or of a stranger. But there was someone who prayed for the safety of a loved one, of her soul mate, who was about to leave her forever.

Suddenly a man approached the group. Alex ran towards him.

"Father" she shouted as she hugged him.

"Hey Alex! You OK" James asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Good. I was getting worried about you so I came to see if you're OK! I'm still not used to you returning home late you know"

"You'd better get used to it, because I'm engaged now father"

"How is Mr. Sully"

"He... he's getting worse. There's nothing else to be done."

Matthew and Michaela stood up and went over to Alex and her father.

"Hello Mr. Parker" Matthew said.

"Hello Matthew. Pleased to meet you again even if in such a tragic situation. I'm very, very sorry for what happened to your father! You have my full sympathy."'

"Thanks. Come an' meet my Ma" and they moved towards Michaela"This is my mother, Dr. Michaela Quinn"

"But, isn't your surname Sully" James was puzzled.

"I kept my maiden name, Mr. Parker" said Michaela as James kissed her hand ceremoniously.

Suddenly, Brian came out of Sully's room. Since the door was left open, James could catch a glimpse of Sully lying on the bed. Without even asking permission, he entered and just stared at Sully. Michaela, Matthew and Alex followed him.

"Oh my God! I know this man. He... we met in the train two days ago. We... we talked about wedding rings. He wanted to buy one and..." babbled James, not believing his eyes.

He then looked at Sully's hand and saw the wedding ring. So he had really bought it!

"He... he's my father" Matthew said softly.

"I... I'm sorry! And to think I actually knew him! I thought I had recognised you in a photo he showed me, but wasn't sure" James replied.

Michaela went over to the side of the bed again, and softly touched Sully's face. He was getting weaker. She sank in the chair and started crying again. The others quietly left the room...

"Alex, Matthew, I know it's not the right time to say this but you two have been given permission not to sit for tomorrow's exam. And you Matthew, have also been given permission not to sit for today's exam, which is now over by a lot anyway. You'll be excused and will be allowed to do them another time, when you want, before school closes for Christmas. However if... if all this turns out wrong, and you really can't manage to do the exams before Christmas, I'll try to arrange for you to do them in January as soon as you return to University" said James as they were out of the room.

"Thanks a lot Mr. Parker" replied Matthew.

Tom and Mary approached them.

"Hello Mr. Parker" Mary smiled.

"Hello Mary, Tom" he greeted them.

"Could you obtain a permission for me and Tom too so we miss tomorrow's exam" asked Mary.

"If it's just for you two, I can do it! Tomorrow you're excused from school"

"Thanks Mr. Parker" Tom was pleased.

"Oh you're welcome! Al, would you like me to stay here and take you home with me when you're ready to leave? Don't worry, I won't hurry you or interfere" James asked.

"Thanks father, but I'll come home by myself. There's no use for you to stay here."

Elisabeth rose form her chair and approached them.

"We'll bring her home in our carriage, Mr. Parker" she said.

"Oh, thanks! I'm reassured now! So Al, your mother and I will be waiting for you at home."

James hugged his daughter before leaving for home. Shortly afterwards, Peter approached the remaining group.

"Sorry it took me so long to arrive but some people needed my help rather urgently" Peter said.

"It's OK Dr. Walker. I think there's not much more you can do than Michaela anyway" said Elisabeth.

"Michaela's in there" he inquired, pointing at Sully's door.

"Yeah she is. Why don't ya examine him an' see if there are any changes" asked Matthew.

"I'm sure Michaela can see the changes for herself if there are any, but since you asked me to..."

Peter entered the room, followed by Matthew, Brian and Colleen, along with Elisabeth, Jason and Rebecca. But Alex and Angela stayed in the doorway, while Tom and Mary remained in the corridor, trying to hold Katie away from seeing her father.

The scene before them was shocking. Michaela was no longer seated in the chair but was kneeling on the floor with her head in her hands, resting atop of Sully's chest. Peter took Sully's hand in his and checked for a pulse, but found none. He looked at the others in the room and then at the ones in the doorway, and just shook his head sadly. All understood the bitter truth. Silence loomed in the room for a while, soon replaced by their crying.

Suddenly, Katie spotted her father from between Alex and Angela. She let go of Tom's hand and ran into the room, jumped on the bed and shook Sully's shoulders.

"Pa... pa! Come pway! Pwease" she said.

But she got no answer. The only thing she got was pity and more cries from all those present. Yet she didn't give up. Mary could not take it any more. She went past Alex and entered the room. She grabbed Katie and tried to put her on the ground, but the little girl didn't want to leave.

"Papa! Wake up! Come pway" she kept asking.

But still she got no answer. So she finally gave up and started crying too. Mary managed to put her on the floor, wanting to pull her out of the room...

Katie resisted with all her strength to Mary's attempts to carry her outside, while still shrieking so loud that she could be heard in the whole corridor…

**End of Chapter 20**


	23. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

**Boston**

**Monday 15th December, 1873**

Suddenly, a weak voice whispered"Ka... Katie"

All turned towards Sully's eyes, now half open. He tried to say more, but no words came out. Katie stopped yelling immediately and jumped on the bed once again, but this time Mary was stronger than the little girl, immediately carried her away from the bed in case she hurt he father. In the meantime, Michaela had risen from the floor, and leaned over Sully again. She put her right hand over his forehead, her left hand over his chest, while looking into his eyes.

"Mi... Michaela. What..."

"Shhh" Michaela interrupted him with a kiss"I'm here now! Don't worry, everything will be all right! Now just rest and get stronger"

Sully nodded imperceptibly and closed his eyes again. His chest started rising and falling normally, and his heart was now beating at a steady rate.

Peter grinned at them and said"He's gonna live"

After this eventful day, all the Sully family and their friends were very tired. They would have liked to stay at hospital, but since Sully would not wake up again before morning, there was no need for them to stay there. Peter had also left a nurse to watch over Sully all night long and warn him in case something happened.

Michaela, her mother, Brian, Katie and Colleen went to the Quinn's house in one of Elisabeth's two carriages, driven by Mark. Angela had gone to her parents' home to sleep. Jason accompanied Rebecca to Elisabeth's in his own carriage. Matthew drove Mary, Tom and Alex to their respective homes in Mrs. Quinn's second carriage before going back to his family.

Elisabeth, Michaela, Rebecca, Colleen and Matthew were still gathered in the dining room of Elisabeth's house, while Brian, Katie, Beverley and Mark had already gone to bed.

"So, what will you do now, Colleen? I mean, when will you do the exam you missed today, and the one you'll miss tomorrow" Michaela asked her daughter.

"Angie said she asked her father for a permission paper or something like that, so we are excused for these two exams, an' so we do them another day" Colleen replied.

"Just like Mr. Parker did for Alex an' I then" interjected Matthew.

"But will it be enough? I mean, you attend a University in Philadelphia, but this letter will be written from Boston" Michaela insisted.

"She said that her father has already contacted our University an' they understood the situation, so don't worry! After all, we couldn't have warned them anyway, since it was too early for the school to be open when we left"

"Yes you're right. So, when will you leave" inquired Elisabeth.

"Well, we didn't discuss about the exact time yet! But I'll visit Pa tomorrow mornin' an' talk to him if possible. Then we'll leave in the afternoon so we study a little bit more and sleep early, so as to be fresh for two exams the day after tomorrow" said Colleen.

"You'll do two exams on the same day" asked Rebecca.

"Yeah, it's better like that! I still have all those lessons fresh in my mind... Uhm Ma... why didn't Andrew come along with ya"

"He wanted to, but I needed someone in town in case there was an emergency. Don't worry, you'll see him soon" Michaela reassured her daughter.

"Yeah, you're right! Well, I'll go to bed now if you'll excuse me" said Colleen.

She started to leave, but stopped immediately, realising she didn't know where she should go!

"Uhm, where shall I sleep, Grandma" she turned round towards Elisabeth.

"Come, I'll show you" said Elisabeth"I think I'll go to bed as well. Good night"

"Good night"

Elisabeth and Colleen left, leaving Michaela, Rebecca, and Matthew in the room.

"And you, Matthew, what are you going to do? I mean, about the exams" asked Michaela.

"When I took Alex home, her father gave me this permission sheet which says I'm excused for missing today and tomorrow's, an' that I can do them when I want, as long as it's before the end of this term. Now I'll go an' rest. Then tomorrow, after I'll visit Pa in hospital, I study a bit more an' go ta bed early, so I'll wake up prepared for my two exams the followin' day" Matthew replied.

"You've already decided when you'll do these missed exams" inquired Rebecca.

"Well, I don't have much time left to do them, as Colleen said! Today is Tuesday and I will also miss tomorrow's session. This gives me only Thursday and Friday"

"OK! See that you study tomorrow then. Now go and sleep" Michaela smiled.

Matthew kissed his mother goodnight and left.

"So, have you met Alex" Rebecca asked her sister.

"Yes, I met her today."

"She's such a dear"

"Yes, you're right! And speaking of dears, who's this Jason Tyner" Michaela teased.

"Uhm, just someone"

"You're falling in love, Rebecca..."

"Is it so obvious"

"Yes, it is. But somehow it seems to me you're not happy about it."

"I... it's too late for me to fall in love, Michaela"

"It's NEVER too late for that"

"Yes, it could be you're right! But I'm afraid just the same."

"Do you love him"

"I... I think so."

"And does mother know" asked Michaela, as if she hadn't already talked to her mother about this.

"Yes, she does! And, I didn't even have to tell her because she had realised on her own. She told me so"

"And what did she tell you exactly"

Michaela had indeed already discussed with her mother about Rebecca falling in love, but she hadn't been in the mood then to ask Elisabeth what she thought about it, but now she was impatient to know what her mother's reaction had been.

"Nothing... I mean, she didn't object! She just said, 'He's the right man for you!'"

"You're kidding"

"No, I'm not! Michaela, she's changed tremendously since Matthew's here. Maybe you haven't realised because you had other things on your mind, but she's a different person now! She... she accepted my decision"

"Which decision"

"Well, not decision, she... accepted my falling in love."

"If only she had accepted MY falling in love."

"Oh, but she has! Even if late, but she has"

"I know. I realised that only today when she wanted to talk to Sully."

"You see? I told you"

Michaela suddenly changed the subject"So, what do you know about Jason"

"Well, he has no brothers or sisters and his parents are both dead, so he lives alone not very far from here. He's a year older than I, he works at the bank as a financial counselor to large firms. He seems to have a very good situation! You have surely noticed this, from his carriage and clothes! Uhm... what else"

"He seems to be quite a rich young man"

"Money isn't all in life Michaela, you know that"

"Yes, I do indeed... But what about his character"

"Well, we didn't have much time to get to know each other. We just talked about us, However, he seems to be a very kind person. He enjoys eating good food and adores cooking! He hates war and the army, but loves politics. Uhm, that's all I think! Oh, and he has a wonderful soft voice" Rebecca admitted very shyly.

"Did he invite you to dinner"

"Michaela! It's still too early! We barely know each other, and besides, it was not the right moment to start a relationship, with, well... with Sully hurt"

"Yes, you're right" Michaela stifled a yawn.

"Michaela dear, you should rest! And I'm sure that little one there did not like today's happenings" Rebecca touched lightly upon her sister's belly.

"Well, no-one did! Where shall I sleep"

"Would you prefer your old room or the one Sully sleeps in while here"

Rebecca smiled. She already knew the answer.

"I think I'd prefer Sully's" said Michaela.

"I knew it. Let's go"

**Boston**

**Tuesday 16th December, 1873**

"Read it" John slammed the newspaper on the table, in front of Philip.

"What's this" asked Philip confused.

"Just read it! ALL newspapers are talking about it: Byron Sully's not dead, he will live" raged John.

"How does the press know these things" asked Karl.

"I... I don't know actually! I was so angry when I saw the headline, that I just stormed here without reading more"

"Read it to us Phil" said Karl.

Philip started to read...

**BYRON SULLY NEARLY KILLED**

The Furniture's Specialists renowned carpenter, Mr. Byron Sully, was shot by three men late in the evening two days ago near Chadwick Park.

Byron Sully was found nearly dead by his eldest son, Matthew Sully, and his fiancée Alexandra Parker. He was immediately taken to Peter Walker's Hospital, where the doctors lost all hope Mr. Sully would survive. His wife, Michaela Quinn and his three other children, Brian, Colleen and Katie, traveled to Boston from Colorado Springs.

But just when everyone thought Mr. Sully was dead, he went out of his coma and managed to say a few words to his family. Dr. Walker is now convinced that Mr. Sully will have a complete recovery.

The army officers who are in charge of the inquiry are being aided by Mr. Jason Tyner, who declared has witnessed three men shoot at Mr. Sully, and should also be able to recognise them.

All the above information was revealed to us by one of the soldiers guarding Byron Sully's room. However, his identity cannot be revealed.

As soon as they made sure John had turned his back towards them, Karl and Philip smiled at each other.

"What did the soldier say is this man's name" John barked angrily.

"Which man" Philip inquired innocently.

"The one that could recognise us you idiot"

"Oh! That man! Uhm... Tyner, Jason Tyner. Why " replied Philip.

"Why? He asks WHY! So we can find him and kill him" shrugged John.

"WHAT FOR? We've already nearly killed Byron without any logical reason and now this man! We don't even know who he is" Karl burst out.

"But he knows faces! And if he recognises any of us, anywhere in the street, we'll end up in jail for the rest of our lives! Phil, I need you to find me where that Tyner bastard lives" John retorted.

"Though he already guessed what John's next answer would be, Philip questioned"What for"

"I already told you why! See that you have this address with you today when you get back from work"

"Speaking of work, I have to go now or I'll be late" said Karl, leaving the room.

"Me too! See you tonight John" added Philip.

In a friendlier tone, John added"It's my turn to cook right"

"Yes, and to wash the dishes as well" Philip laughed and left as well.

"Don't forget that address" John insisted. But Karl and Philip were already gone.

"What is he up to now" Karl worried.

"He told us! He wants to kill Jason Tyner before he can recognise us"

"I'd rather go to jail than to have another man's life on my conscience."

"But we didn't kill Byron"

"Oh yes I know, but he came close! You'll find that address for him"

"Do you see an alternative"

"No" sighed Karl.

"What did Matthew tell you exactly this morning" asked Rebecca, as they left home.

"He told us to go without him because he'll go to hospital later today on his own" replied Michaela"He didn't even open his eyes to talk to me, nor managed to completely undress before going to bed."

"Poor boy he was so tired" sighed Elisabeth.

"And Colleen? She'll go later as well" Rebecca inquired again.

"Yes, she said Angela will go with her. Well she seemed less tired than Matthew, since she at least opened her eyes and turned to look at me. Oh well, she had a long trip from Philadelphia after all"

"You had a long trip as well, Michaela! You should have rested longer" suggested Elisabeth.

"I couldn't sleep at all and besides, I want to be near Sully as soon as possible" Michaela smiled.

Once they arrived at hospital, they met Lt Rabb who spotted them while going up the stairs. He hurried towards the three women.

"Good morning Mrs. Quinn" he greeted her.

"Good morning Lt. Rabb. Let me introduce you to my other daughter, Dr. Michaela Quinn. She's Byron Sully's wife."

"So, how are the investigations going on, Lieutenant" inquired Elisabeth.

"We have a problem" confessed Lt. Rabb.

"And what is it, if I may ask" Elisabeth insisted.

"Not only we have to protect Byron Sully now, but also Jason Tyner."

"Why? What did he do" Rebecca's heart suddenly started to beat twice as fast.

"He did nothing except trying to help us. But it seems one of my soldiers talked to the press and said that Mr. Tyner knows who the three suspects are. So now they will look for that guy too, and try to kill him so no witnesses remain."

"But can't you protect him" asked a worried Rebecca.

"We'll protect him... if we find him" Lt. Rabb admitted.

"He disappeared" Michaela was confused.

"I asked him to remain at home, but when I went to visit him this morning, he was not there."

"Maybe he's at work" Elisabeth suggested.

"Yes, it could be. I'll go and look for him at his bank, but first I have to talk to my soldiers."

They had just arrived in Sully's corridor, when they saw Peter exiting the room and approaching them.

"Good morning Peter. How is he this morning" Michaela inquired.

"Good morning Michaela, Mrs. Quinn, Ms. Quinn. He's fine... I mean, he can't leave his bed for now because he's still too weak, but he can speak" replied Peter.

"Thanks so much Peter, thanks for everything" Michaela whispered.

"You're welcome... Uhm sorry but now I have to go because I still have a lot of patients to visit."

"When will he be able to leave here" asked Elisabeth.

"If he keeps resting, he should be on his feet in two days' time. But mind you, there must be no lifting, no bending, no riding horses, nor running, jumping, or any other stretching of the sort. Just a few paces to go from bed to a chair or something like that. No going up or down stairs either, this means he has to be carried. He has to remain either seated or lying in bed, in order for me to let him go. I know what you're thinking... Yes, he'll be in Colorado Springs for Christmas! But only if he takes these precautions. I'm sure you'll take very good care of him, Michaela"

"I will Peter" she assured him.

Peter nodded and left the group. Elisabeth and Rebecca sat down.

"You're not coming in" asked a puzzled Michaela.

"Oh I'm sure he prefers to see only you for this first visit, so go on in" replied Elisabeth.

"I think you're right. Thanks Mother."

Lt. Rabb was about to start shouting at one of his soldiers, but decided not to make a fuss inside the hospital, so he went back towards Elisabeth and Rebecca.

"I must leave so I can have a serious discussion with this idiotic soldier of mine. Then I'll start looking for Mr. Tyner. If you happen to see him before I do, tell him to report at the Army's Station here in Boston."

"We will, Lieutenant. Uhm, how do you intend to protect him, if I may ask" Rebecca inquired.

"Well, the jail is the safest place we have, so it's where we'll keep him. Goodbye ladies" Lt. Rabb started to leave.

Rebecca stopped him"In jail! But this is horrible"

"But it's the only place these mad men would never dare enter"

Michaela sat on Sully's bed. She smiled and took his hand"How are you"

"As if I'd just been run over by a wagon" he replied.

"You had me very worried, Sully..."

"I'm sorry 'bout that. How are YOU"

"I'm feeling much better now that I know you're going to live."

"An' how is our little one" he caressed her growing belly.

"Fine as well, glad to have daddy back."

"What happened exactly"

"We thought you could answer that question for us"

"I... I don't remember anything! Just those men jumping on me, and then a great pain in my chest. The rest is all blackness... except that ray of light."

"What ray of light"

"I... I kept walking in a long dark corridor without stopping an' at the end of this corridor there was a ray of light. I kept on walking... walking... an' then at a certain point, I started to hear voices. They sounded familiar, but I couldn't understand what they were saying, or whose voices they were. I was nearing the light and I could see a large door. Just as I was about to open the door, something... something like pulled me back, and I wake up here with you all in the room."

"But do you remember anything about the men who attacked you, their faces, maybe something they said"

"Yeah, they did tell me something! One of them, the one who fired, said that he's an old friend of Matthew and that I had to tell him to leave her alone or something like that, but don't ask me what it means cause I dunno. I don't think I'd recognize their faces, it was too dark."

"Could it... oh no it can't be."

"What Michaela"

"Could it be Tom? I mean, he's Matthew's friend"

"Sure it wasn't him! I'd have recognized him! It was not Tom, and you shouldn't say such things"

"You never know. However I'm glad you're sure it wasn't him. He's such a dear"

"I agree. He's too shy sometimes"

Michaela sighed"Right! It seems it's all up to Jason now"

"Who's Jason"

"Jason Tyner. He witnessed these three men shoot at you and informed the army. He says he would recognize the men immediately if he sees them."

"Good! I owe him my life then"

"Are you sure you don't remember anything else"

"NO! I told ya I don't! Tell me what happened from your point of view. How did you come here"

"My mother sent a telegram and I came here right away with the children."

"But how did your mother get to know? Who recognised me at hospital"

"Well, Alex and Matthew were getting back home after their date and..." she started but Sully interrupted her"How did it go? Mat was supposed to propose to Alex. Did he do it? What did she answer"

"All went fine, Sully. They got engaged"

"Oh GREAT! At last. From what I heard, she's the right one for him. So, what happened next"

"Then, they were going home when they saw you lying on the ground. Matthew obviously recognized you. The doctors soon arrived, then the army and Jason. They brought you here... I think you can guess the rest."

"Yeah, I can. I'm sorry Michaela, you must have gone through hell."

"Don't worry, it's all over now. I... I missed you" she said shyly.

"Me too."

Michaela leaned forward and kissed Sully softly. She then wanted to draw back, but he put his hand behind her head, pulled her back down and started kissing her.

"Su... Sully" she tried to mumble between his kisses"I'll... I c... could h... hurt you."

"Never."

Michaela smiled and let herself go.

**Boston**

**Wednesday 17th December, 1873**

Tom knocked on the door, soon opened by Brian.

"Hey Tom, Mary" he greeted them.

"Good morning Brian."

"Is Mat still at home or has he already left to visit your father" Mary asked.

"No, he's here, but he should leave soon. Come on in."

"Thanks" said Tom as they entered Elisabeth's home.

They went directly to the sitting room where they found Matthew, Colleen and Alex engaged in a deep conversation, and Katie playing on the carpet.

"Hello my friends" Matthew greeted them cheerfully.

"Hello Mat, how are you" Mary smiled.

"I'm fine. What are ya doin' here"

Tom laughed"Well, just visiting a friend"

"You're coming with us to the hospital" asked Alex.

"Yes that was our plan, if you want us with you obviously" Mary teased.

"Sure we'll come with ya" said Colleen.

"Come on let's go" shouted Brian impatiently.

"Calm down Brian. There's no hurry! Pa ain't goin' anywhere ya know" Matthew replied, affectionately patting his younger brother's head.

"I'm glad to see you're back to your old self Mat" Mary smiled.

"Me too" Alex added shyly, her eyes shining.

"We'd better go! Come on Kates" said Colleen, picking her sister from the floor.

They put on their coats and left the house, into the chilly December morning.

It didn't take them long to reach the hospital. When they arrived in Sully's corridor, they found the door open, and his room empty.

**End of Chapter 21**


	24. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

**Boston**

**Wednesday 17th December, 1873**

"What happened? Where is he" asked Matthew alarmed.

"An' where's Ma an' grandma" added Colleen.

Alex comforted them"Now let's not panic. There must be a logical reason to this"

"An' what could it be" Colleen insisted.

Tom removed a piece of paper which was stuck on the door and showed it to them"Hey, look at this"

Mr. Byron Sully was moved from this room to Block C, Floor 2, Corridor 5, Room 31

Mary was amazed"Where did you find that"

"Pinned to the door."

"I wonder why it was you who found this" commented Matthew.

Feeling offended, Tom wondered"What do you mean by that? That I'm an idiot"

"You said it, not me" Matthew replied.

"Truth hurts sometimes honey" teased Mary.

"And you're going to marry an idiot huh" demanded Tom.

Leaning in to kiss him, Mary softly whispered in Tom's ear"I happen to love this idiot..."

Brian, embarrassed by these two people kissing right in front of him, tried to change the subject"Why did they move Sully"

"Because this is the emergency section, and he is no longer in danger" said Angela as she approached them.

Colleen greeted her friend"Good mornin' Angie! I thought you were still sleepin'"

"I came to help my father. You want to go to Mr. Sully's room"

"Yes please" said Matthew.

Angela turned around and gestured"Then follow me"

She started walking towards Sully's new room, followed by the others. She knocked on a door and after hearing 'come in!' she let Matthew open it. Katie immediately rushed to her father's bed and jumped on it. Sully was lying, his head propped up against pillows, with Michaela by his bedside. Matthew, Colleen and Brian came closer, while Mary, Angela and Tom remained in the doorway.

"Poppy" shouted Katie, trying to hug him.

"Hey Kates. It's good to see ya" replied Sully as he softly caressed his daughter's cheek.

"Welcome back, Pa" Brian smiled.

"We missed ya" added Colleen.

"It's good to know we'll spend Christmas all together" said Matthew.

"It's good to see you again" replied Sully.

Matthew inquired"How are ya feelin"

"Much better now havin' ya all here with me. But who're all these people" inquired Sully looking at Mary, Tom and Angela.

Matthew moved aside, and the three friends approached the bed.

"Oh this is Tom right? We met when we had both gone ta buy the ring" said Sully upon recognising him.

"Yes, sir. It's me, and this is my fiancée, Mary."

"She's also a dear friend of mine" Matthew added.

"Pleased to meet you" Sully greeted.

"Pleased to meet you too sir" replied Mary.

"An' ya" Sully asked.

"I'm Angela. I live with Colleen in Philadelphia. My father is Peter Walker, the doctor owning this hospital. I'm pleased to meet you."

"Me too" replied Sully.

"And Doctor Walker is right: the more you rest, and the better it will be for your recovery. Children, it's better if we leave and come back this evening, what do you think" suggested Michaela.

"If this makes him stronger in less time, then I think we'd better leave as soon as possible" Matthew acknowledged.

"I agree with him" smiled Brian.

"Me NO! Me want pway with poppy" screamed Katie as she snuggled against her father's chest, making the others laugh.

"We'll play tomorrow Kates" Sully kissed his daughter's cheek.

"Come on sweetie, let's go" Michaela added.

She tried to pick her up but immediately stopped when a sudden pain went through her body and she felt like fainting. Matthew rushed to steady his adoptive mother.

"Are ya all right" he was worried.

Michaela lied "Yes, just tired I guess."

"Come on Katie, I'll take you" said Colleen picking up her sister.

"Are ya sure you're all right Michaela" Sully asked concerned.

"Yes, don't worry. I'll soon be fine. Come on let's go" said Michaela as she kissed Sully goodbye and hurriedly went out of the room.

After saying their goodbyes, the others left too, when Sully called"Matthew, I'd like ta talk to ya"

"What's the matter, Pa"

"Close the door" he said, positioning himself more comfortably on the bed, and trying to ignore Katie's protesting screams, which could be heard coming from outside.

Puzzled, Matthew returned closer to his father. Sully motioned him to take a seat then in a soft voice, he explained"Before that man fired, he told me, 'Tell

Matthew to leave her alone.' Mat, what is all this about? Are there any men here with a grudge against you, and they want to make you suffer by hurting me? Who is this 'her'"

Matthew just stared at Sully, not believing his ears. What was all this about? He didn't understand what was happening and what he had to do with all this.

"I... I don't know who those men are... I... I dunno what ya're talkin' 'bout" confessed Matthew, but a thought suddenly struck him.

"Maybe we're missing some detail which Lt. Rabb wouldn't, so let's leave it for now. I'll tell him the minute he comes here."

"Yeah, you're right, Sully. Now it's better if I go so you can rest."

"Yes better. Goodbye son. Good luck for your exams" said Sully as Matthew started to walk out.

As he opened the door, Michaela popped her head in and entered the room.

"I'd prefer to stay here with you, but you wouldn't sleep if I did, right" Michaela teased as she sat on the bed.

Sully smiled back at his wife"I guess you're right there..."

Michaela kissed him softly before leaving the room again with Matthew. Sully tried to stay awake, but soon slumber won over and he fell asleep.

Back in the corridor, Alex, Tom and Mary were waiting for Matthew.

Tom suggested"Why don't we all go for lunch at Bob's so as to celebrate our first Christmas together? Mat leaves in four days' time... but this means two days spent studying, and another one packing, which leaves us only today to do something together…" He looked expectantly at the others, waiting for their agreement to his plan.

"I'd love to Tom, but there's an urgent matter I have to discuss with Alex" said Matthew.

Mary pointed out"We could have dinner together on Friday after the last exam! It's better if we got to study now Tom."

"All right... but first we go for a walk at Chadwick's OK" Tom's eyes sent a silent message to Mary.

"OK for me" giggled Mary, as she was sure of what would come soon.

"We'll leave you to your plans then" said Matthew as he put his arm round Alex's waist and started walking her away.

"See you tomorrow! Have a nice day" saluted Alex, curious to know what Matthew needed to tell her.

They disappeared round the corner, leaving Mary and Tom alone in the corridor. They kept on walking. Mathew took Alex to a linen storage room in a deserted area, very far away from Sully's room. They went inside. Matthew turned to look at Alex sternly but didn't make a move towards her.

After locking the door, he demanded"It's that John Smith right? He's the one responsible for trying to kill my father..."

"What... what are you talking about" babbled Alex, shocked and taken by surprise.

"The man who shot at Pa told him, 'Tell Matthew to leave her alone.' The only 'her' I can leave alone is you, an' the only one who could have said such a thing is John Smith. You knew... you knew about it, didn't you? You... you p... plotted aga... against my father" said Matthew in tears.

Alex remained silent, looking at the floor. She didn't lift her head a single time. She could not meet her fiancé's eyes. Her silence cemented Matthew's suspicions, which made him burst out crying.

Sinking on the floor, he sobbed"I can't believe it... you... you were... a complicit"

"I was NOT a complicit! I... I just knew about it after it all happened" she said, kneeling down beside Matthew.

"What... what do you mean" he asked as he met her eyes.

Alex helped him rise from the floor and they sat on a large pile of half-opened cardboard boxes, filled with bed sheets and towels. She told him all that happened on that horrible day, from when John Smith had taken her in that side road, until when she sat down for the exam. All through her story telling, Matthew's blood was boiling with anger.

"I'm sorry for having doubted you Alex. If that man comes near you, I'll kill him with my own hands. An' to think he... he could have..." Matthew stuttered, not managing to finish.

"It's OK Mat. He didn't go any further than what I already told you, and he didn't touch me anywhere... that is reserved for someone else..."

She smiled at him and their eyes sparkled. He gently touched her face and put his arm round her waist leaning in to kiss her, but she stopped him. Instead she grabbed his hand in both of hers and gently moved it from her face, down to the canal between her breasts. She then let her hands fall at her side, waiting for him to continue... He looked at her confused, not sure what to do, but she nodded, and that was enough for him. He moved his hand first over her right breast and then over to her left one.

"Oh God, Alex... you drive me crazy" he mumbled as he kissed her.

"I know... you drive me crazy as well" she put her hands round his neck and kissed him slowly at first, then more passionately.

His hand left her breast and pressed her head firmly against his lips. He slowly pushed her on the pile of boxes, laying down on top of her, wanting to feel her closer and closer to him, as their passion grew.

"I... I want you Mat" she whispered.

"Me too" he said trying to catch his breath"but maybe we shouldn't before getting married."

"Yeah, I suppose you're right" she said sadly.

Her hands played with the hair falling on his neck. He was still lying on top of her, supporting himself on his elbows and holding her tighter than ever.

"We really should stop here" he repeated"in case you... you get pregnant and it ruins your life."

"Having your child wouldn't ruin my life! It would only make it wonderful. It would be the greatest gift I ever received" she assured him.

"But it would ruin your career cause you'd have to stop studyin', an' I can't allow that."

"I'll respect your decision" she said morosely"but it doesn't mean we can't have a little fun till we're married."

He smiled at her suggestion. How could such a wonderful lady love him so much? How could he have been so lucky in love after Ingrid? He wondered...

"Sure we can have fun... but don't you think we'd better plan on how to get rid of John Smith now, and have some fun tomorrow" he suggested.

"I agree. Could you, uhm, get off me please for now" she asked shyly.

"Oh yeah, sure. Sorry" he apologized.

Alex inquired"So, do you have any ideas? I couldn't come up with any since he talked to me."

"I do have a plan but we'll work on it after I come back from holidays."

"I'm all ears."

"Well, we'll keep on going out together and you won't leave me, or show any signs of it to him or anyone else... if I haven't bored you obviously."

"Oh come on Mat! You know you never bore me honey! Now go on, and stop talking nonsense."

"We'll let him get more and more angry and won't pay attention to his threatening. Meanwhile, we'll tell everythin' to the army an' ask them to keep our secret, so if somethin' happens they will be prepared. Then when the end of school year comes, you go to him, an' tell him you're no longer engaged to me and want to be with him. Then you ask him to take you to his home, where you'll hopefully also find his two friends. During all this, the army will be silently watching over you in case he tries to harm you. Then as soon as we're sure to have the three of them at the same place, we'll have them all arrested" Matthew explained.

"But why must we wait till June to put this plan into action? We could do it now"

"Cause he might suspect we're tricking him. He gave you till June cause he knows it will be difficult for you to leave me. So what would he say if you suddenly go to him now? He'd surely be suspicious, so we'd better wait."

"Yes, you're right. Should we tell anyone of our plan, besides the army"

"Well... if we tell our families they'd tell us not to take any risks so it's better if we don't. However, since you told Mary of what happened when John came to talk to you, I think we'd better tell her and Tom everything."

She smiled"Yes you're right."

Matthew didn't reply but just stared into her eyes.

"What's the matter" she asked as he took her hands in his.

"Well, earlier I told you we'd better wait till tomorrow to have some fun. Well, who said we can't have a little fun now" he asked.

"No one said that" she answered mischievously as she started untying his cravat"Did you lock the door"

"Yeah I did" he said as they laid down on the linen boxes once again, and he started unbuttoning her blouse.

**Colorado Springs**

**Wednesday 17th December, 1873**

Horace ran as fast as he could towards Grace's Café. All friends of the Sully family were gathered here, worried about Sully's condition and impatiently awaiting news.

"He's gonna live" Horace puffed out as he arrived in the Café.

Everyone looked at him, not quite sure of what they thought they had heard was right.

Loren was the first to come to his senses"What did ya say"

"Sully's gonna live! I just got a telegram from Dr. Mike" Horace happily repeated.

"This calls for a good bottle of whisky my friends" announced Hank.

Loren grumbled"See it's of good quality, not some of that watered-down dishwater"

Hank ran off"OK... I'll go git a bottle"

Grace went towards her bench"Christine, Noella, help me get the glasses please."

"Oh I'm so happy for him! I bet Michaela and the children are worn out" reflected Teresa.

"But what did that telegram exactly say Horace" inquired the Reverend.

"Let me read it ta ya..."

Sully out of coma** - **doctors say he'll live, he's much better this morning. Horace, please bring good news to all our friends in town. Thanks for the help. Back home Sunday afternoon.

Dr. Mike

Robert E. suggested"We should prepare somethin' for him."

Andrew was interested"Like what"

"Well, maybe like a surprise party."

Jake corrected"It would be a welcome back party then"

"Oh whatever" said Robert E as Grace, Christine and Noella came back with glasses for everyone.

"I think it's a great idea! What do you think Grace" inquired Teresa.

"What I think 'bout what"

Dorothy explained to a still confused Grace"Would ya like to prepare the food for Sully's welcome back party"

"Oh yeah! It's a wonderful thought of you all" Grace acknowledged.

"Maybe we should think of a gift as well" suggested Andrew, as Hank arrived with the whisky.

"Yeah, but what ta give him" pondered the Reverend.

Jake gave up immediately"I dunno. I've got no idea."

"A bottle of whisky" suggested Hank.

Teresa scolded him"Oh, you and your whisky! Michaela would kill you"

Yeah, we all know Sully ain't a drinker" said Horace, joining in the conversation once again.

"So, any ideas about a present" insisted Dorothy.

Christine suggested"I think the best present is having us all here reunited to celebrate his homecoming."

"I agree with her" Robert E nodded.

"Me too" announced Loren and Jake together.

"It's settled then. Let's have the whisky" Hank opened the bottle and poured to a drink for everyone.

They all lifted their glasses"To Sully"

"OK" Grace put her glass down"I'll start preparing the food and think about everythin' right away. Come on let's go" she told Christine and Noella as they left the group.

"I'll go write an article about what happened. See you" Dorothy announced as she started to leave.

Loren inquired"What about Cloud Dancin'"

She turned back towards the group and added"I'll go inform him immediately."

"Seems all is settled. I'll go back to my patients then" Andrew left the table.

Teresa said"And I'll go back to my class. Excuse me."

"Come here guys" Robert E told the men remaining.

Hank, Jake, Loren and Horace got nearer to the table where Robert E and the Reverend where seated.

Robert E whispered his plan to his friends"What about..."

"It's a wonderful idea! I'm sure he'd love it" agreed the Reverend.

"Yeah, but do we have enough time to make it" asked Loren worriedly.

Jake suggested"Well, if we work all together"

"Ya forgot what a great worker ya are with such things" teased Hank, and Jake glared back.

Horace encouraged"Well, we could try. It's for Sully"

"The earlier we start and the more time we'll have" insisted Robert E, rising from his chair.

"Come on let's go" said Jake. Robert E went with him.

Horace followed but Hank and Loren didn't make a move.

"Ya aint goin'"? asked the Reverend.

Loren admitted"I know nothin' of working with that stuff"

"But we can try" said Hank as he left as well.

Loren didn't like to be the only one left out, so he pulled up his sleeves and followed his friends.

"Ah, they left me alone. Well, all I can do is pray" sighed the Reverend as he started thanking God for letting Sully live.

Dorothy rode out to Cloud Dancing's teepee.

"He's alive right" asked Cloud Dancing upon seeing her approaching.

"Yeah, how do ya know" she inquired.

"The spirits told me my prayers had been answered and my wish granted" he replied as he sat down near the fire.

Silence fell between them. There was still a lot to be said, but none was willing to start talking about their pending argument. They had both been hurt.

"Thanks for coming to tell me" he said without turning round to face her.

"You're welcome... look, Cloud Dancing, I'm… I'm sorry for last time. I should never have said those words to you. I was mean and cruel. I was... well, I was worried about town gossip for the first time since I'm here. I was afraid of what people would say about our relationship and I tried to change you... I wanted to turn you from an Indian in to a white man... but all of this was a mistake" she blurted all out.

"What's the mistake, trying to change me or falling in love with me" he asked.

She remained silent for a long while, then, starting to run off, she admitted"I... I don't know."

"I knew it" he mumbled to himself.

**End of Chapter 22**


	25. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

**Boston**

**Wednesday 17th December, 1873**

Michaela joined her family outside the hospital. Brian was relieved to see her"So, what shall we do now"

"Angie and I would like to see some Boston shops before going back to Philadelphia, so we don't have much time left! I don't think we'll be able to visit Pa again" replied Colleen.

Michaela wasn't very pleased that her daughter preferred to do some window-shopping rather than to visit her father, but she decided not to press on the subject"It's OK. Before you leave Boston, go to your Grandma's home and see if we're there so we say our goodbye's. If we're not, never mind."

"OK don't worry Ma"

"If we don't meet again, I'll see you next Sunday at home" sighed Michaela, longing to be home and have all this finished.

"Yeah, see you Sunday" replied Colleen as she hugged her family and kissed them goodbye.

Colleen was about to leave with her best friend when suddenly Peter descended the hospital steps and approached them.

"I see you're leaving. Is everything OK" he asked Michaela.

"Yes Peter, thanks. After Sully leaves here, tell me how much I owe you."

"Michaela, it's free for you, and your family."

"But, Peter… I can't accept that" Michaela insisted.

"You know me too well Michaela... I mean what I say."

"Ah well... if you say so" Michaela sighed giving up.

"However, I have something to ask you."

"Tell me. I'm all ears"

"Are you sure you won't mind Angie coming at your home for Christmas"

"Oh don't worry Peter. I'm more than glad to have her. She will be in good hands" Michaela reassured him.

"Oh I don't doubt that! It's better if you enjoy the few hours you've left in Boston now"

"Yes, you're right. Bye Peter, and thanks once again" Michaela waved him goodbye.

"You're welcome" Peter bowed while Angela approached him.

"I'll leave soon, after going a little round town, but I'll go to say goodbye to mother. Well, I don't know when I'll see you again" sighed Angela.

"It's OK dear, just go and have fun OK"

"OK... don't think I forgot your presents . They're ready packed at home. I'll send them over when I get back there."

"I don't care about presents, you know that"

"I did it because I wanted to"

"It's OK... who told you I'll throw your present away" Peter laughed as he hugged his daughter.

"I have to go. Bye, and a big Merry Christmas"

"Bye dear, I'll miss you" Peter concluded as he saw his daughter and her friend disappear in the crowd.

"So, we're going or not" Brian inquired for the tenth time in the last hour.

"Brian... be patient! We couldn't leave Colleen alone while Angie talked to her father! Besides, you seem very impatient. Is there somewhere you'd like to go"

"No..." Brian lied.

"Come on let's move" ordered Elisabeth.

Rebecca was curious"Where would you like to go Michaela"

"Uhm... just to visit some old shops, nowhere in particular" she replied as they started walking towards the most famous Boston stores.

The afternoon went by, and when Michaela, Elisabeth, Rebecca and the kids got home, it was already tea-time.

"Could you serve tea, please" Elisabeth asked Mary as soon as they entered the sitting room, to find Lt. Rabb chatting with Mark.

Elisabeth greeted him"Good afternoon Lt. Rabb. To what do we owe the honour of this visit"

"Good afternoon Mrs. Quinn, ladies. I came here to let you know that we've found Mr. Tyner and now he's safe in jail."

Rebecca worried"And how long will he remain there"

"Till we arrest those three men" Lt. Rabb replied.

"And if it takes you months to catch them... or even years" Rebecca insisted. This didn't go unnoticed by all those present.

"If we see too much time is going by and we still haven't caught them, then we'll find a better solution."

"And this solution would be"

"Well, we could change his name, work, town... give him a new identity."

"And how do you plan to have him recognize them if he's locked up and can't see the people in the streets" Rebecca was becoming hysterical, and Michaela placed her hands on her sister's shoulders.

"A drawer from the army will go to his room tomorrow, and will ask Mr. Tyner to describe the men, so as he can sketch their faces. Then we'll publish the pictures in newspapers so as to catch them"

"Seems like a good plan to me" interjected Elisabeth before Rebecca could ask another question.

"Michaela joined in and helped her mother"Yes, I agree."

"Good. I'll obviously keep you informed" he started to leave.

"Thanks Lt. Rabb" whispered Rebecca.

"Oh you're welcome. Now if you'll excuse me I need to get back to my office. Good evening, ladies."

"Good evening" saluted Elisabeth.

As he passed by Rebecca he whispered"Jason can receive visits from people he cares for."

Rebecca nodded and smiled. With this done, Lt. Rabb left the house.

Michaela was curious"What did he tell you"

"Oh... nothing"

As they were having tea, Matthew arrived and Brian rushed to him. After a little while, they both entered the sitting room.

"Ma, Matthew's gonna take me to the Boston Globe" announced Brian.

Michaela was confused"Are you sure you're up to it Matthew"

"Yes Ma, I am. Don't worry" Matthew replied and turned to leave, but Elisabeth stopped him.

"Matthew, you look... well... a little disordered! Your hair's in a mess and so is your cravat! And the neck of that shirt is all crumpled. Where have you been"

Matthew blushed but knew his answer"Only to the hospital! See you for dinner"

"See you're in time" Michaela called after him as her two sons left the house again.

"He didn't convince me" muttered Elisabeth still staring at where Matthew had been standing a few seconds before.

"I wasn't convinced either, but it's none of our business mother. Drink that tea or it will get cold" replied Michaela, knowing very well what Matthew had been doing at the hospital.

"What is it you exactly want from Alex? Why didn't you tell her before" Matthew inquired.

"I did tell her this morning when I went to open the door and she told me to go to her home tonight cause I also need her father" Brian defended himself.

"What are ya talkin' about? What does her father have ta do with ya"

Brian eyed him, before deciding to reveal"I want to change my surname like you did, and this is the best occasion"

"An' did ya talk to Alex 'bout this"

Brian began to lose his temper"Yeah! I already told ya"

Matthew pondered"How come she didn't tell me"

"Well maybe you were too busy doin' other things" teased Brian, only to get a very serious look from his brother.

They kept talking until they arrived at Alex's house. Matthew knocked and a maid appeared, recognizing him.

"Mr. Sully! We weren't expecting you" she gasped.

"I know, but I need to talk to Ms. Walker, and so does my brother" he pointed at Brian.

"Pleased to meet you Master Sully. Come on in" she let them in the sitting room"I'll go call Ms. Parker"

"I didn't remember Boston maids to be so open and friendly" commented Brian after the maid had left.

"Like Mark and Mary at grandma's, Alex's servants are more like friends than servants."

Alex arrived in the room immediately. She smiled as she remembered what had happened between them, and realised he was still in a mess.

"What happened Mat" she asked softly.

Brian didn't let Matthew reply"I've come to change my surname"

"Oh yes, I had forgotten all about that! Come on, I'll take you to my father's office."

They walked behind her as she took them to her father. She entered the room and they followed slowly.

James stood up and greeted her"Hey Al... Oh Matthew! What a nice surprise! Is there something I can do for you"

"Yeah..." Matthew started.

"... I'd like to change my surname" Brian interjected.

James look confused at them both, but Matthew remedied"He's Brian... my brother."

"Oh... pleased to meet you son! So, what is your surname and what would you like it to become" he asked as he went to sit down at his desk once again.

However, Alex had other plans"Father, do you mind if we leave Brian here and go collect a present I forgot about earlier"

"Oh yes sure! But don't leave this poor boy for too long in the company of an old man like me"

"We won't be long" she ended the conversation hastily and they left the room.

Matthew was completely confused"Where exactly are we going? What's this present you're talkin" about"

"I just thought we'd check again if Lt. Rabb is in his office so we can talk to him about our plan."

"Oh yeah, good idea! Let's go"

They soon arrived at the army's headquarters, and located once again Lt. Rabb's office, and to their luck, he was there! He immediately recognized Matthew:

"Mr. Sully, Ms..."

"Parker... Alexandra Parker. She's my fiancée" they shook hands and sat down.

"Pleased to meet you. So, what can I do for you"

Matthew and Alex looked at each other and Alex hesitated. He took her hand in his and placed it on his lap. She nodded and started speaking.

"I... I know the man who tried to kill Byron Sully."

"GREAT! Tell me their names so I can go get them" he rose from his chair and started putting his cloak on.

"NO! Please... sit back down. I said I know who tried to kill him... who shot... not his two friends... and I'm not telling you"

Lt. Rabb sank in his chair and just stared at them. Matthew didn't say a single word.

"But why... what do you mean? Can you please explain"

This time, Matthew answered"We've got a plan and we'd like you to help us carry it out"

Lt. Rabb put his cloak back and dropped his sword on the table. "Let's hear"

Alex squeezed Matthew's hand and he squeezed hers back, encouraging her to start"Some time ago a man approached me and asked me to go out with him but I refused. He threatened me and said I'd see him again, which in fact I did. Then one day, Byron Sully got shot and we found him and... well, this man came to me again and told me he had shot at Byron and would hurt Mat... Matthew... as well if I didn't marry him instead of Matthew..."

Alex paused and Lt. Rabb was curious"So what's your plan"

"Well, this man said he'd come again to talk to me at the end of this school year so that I go and marry him. If not, he'd kill Matthew, so I've got to marry him..."

Repeating all these words, which were her deepest fears, made Alex very scared. Matthew took over"We beleive he'll keep his word so we thought of this plan... you, Lt. Rabb, would have to kindly put two soldiers following Alex everywhere she goes from now on till the end of school term, so as if this man decides to approach her, she'll make a signal to them so they know he's the guy and can follow him. In this way you'd get to know where he lives, and maybe also discover who his friends are. As soon as we identify all three of them, you'll be able to arrest them and all is finished."

Lt. Rabb wasn't convinced"What if he waits for Alexandra to go to him and doesn't contact her first... and upon seeing she doesn't show up, just harms you"

Matthew started to explain"She doesn't know where to find him, so he can't expect her to do that, and..."

Alex interrupted"... Yes, I know where to find him"

Matthew stared at her and so did Lt. Rabb. This was getting more complicated by the minute.

Alex took a deep breath"Once, I entered the wrong lecture room and saw him seated in the front row and he saw me... it was a medical lecture... so if I need to find him I know where to go, and he knows that I know"

"This brings us to what I said before! What if he just kills Matthew seeing you don't show up"

"I... I dunno then" admitted Matthew.

"Then I suggest we don't only follow Alexandra, but also you Matthew! If he should approach any of you, we'll be ready"

Matthew started to feel better"So what do you think of our plan"

"I usually arrest every suspect as soon as I get his identity, but this situation includes three potential killers so it's very delicate. I'll help you execute your plan because it seems to be the best solution indeed. So, what's the guy's name"

"John… John Smith" answered Alex.

Suddenly a thought struck Lt. Rabb and he smiled broadly at them.

"If he studies medicine, the University must have some sort of address where to send his results! So, why don't I just go to the faculty of medicine and ask for his address? It would save us the time of waiting till he shows up"

Matthew congratulated him"It's a brilliant idea"

"Will the University give you the address" inquired Alex.

"Sure! Anyone not co-operating with the law can be accused of complicity"

Matthew was totally confused once again"So, what's the new plan"

"Tomorrow morning I'll go to the University and get Mr. Smith's address. Then I'll place two soldiers in front of his home so we identify him and maybe his two friends. If the drawings Mr. Tyner will supply match with three men entering the house, we arrest them! There's no need to put soldiers behind any of you. Hopefully, in a week's time, all will be solved"

"Looks like you'll be very busy for Christmas Lt. Rabb" commented Matthew.

"Oh, we're busy all year round. I'll keep you informed"

"Yes please, but don't say anything to our family members" pleaded Alex.

"Don't worry, I'll respect your wishes"

Matthew added"One last question… what about Jason Tyner"

"He'll remain in prison till we arrest them, but it shouldn't be very long now! Don't worry Ms. Parker. We'll get that John Smith fellow, and he'll bother you no more" nodded Lt. Rabb.

"I hope so because I can't stand all this anymore" she sighed.

On their way home, they both remained silent for a long while. Alex finally burst out"I have a bad feeling about it."

"There's no need to! Everythin' will be fine till I get back from the Christmas holidays"

Are you so sure?

When they arrived at the Parker's house they thought Brian would be bored to death, but on the contrary he was having a lot of fun playing football with James in their big sitting room. They had moved the sofas and the rest of the furniture against the walls, so they had a wide space in the center. Brian was standing in the middle, between two piles of books placed a little away form each other. James was wearing only his trousers and an open shirt, hardly covering his bare chest. He had removed his boots, cravat and jacket. He had a small ball at his feet and gave it a powerful kick towards Brian, who didn't manage to prevent it from getting past him. Both Matthew and Alex were speechless.

"Haha! I got you" shouted James.

Immediately footsteps could be heard and Roberta appeared in the room. Like Matthew and Alex, she remained open-mouthed.

"James Parker! What on earth are you doing" she demanded.

James stopped jumping and put his hands behind his back, hanging his head forward, like a little child caught red-handed.

"I... I was just playing Bobby" he said slowly, trying to soften his wife.

"You could have hurt that poor boy"

"But I didn't"

"Now stop fooling around, dress up and put everything back in its place" she glared at her husband, then turning to Brian"Brian dear, come with me. Let's give you something to drink" and they left the room.

James looked at his daughter and her fiancé and they burst out laughing.

"Oh father.. you behave like a child sometimes"

Matthew whispered"We have to go now Al, or Ma will be very worried"

"Yes, you're right. See you tomorrow then" she kissed him softly, then watched him leave the house with his brother.

Alex went up to her room and Roberta entered the sitting room once more where her husband was putting on his shoes.

"What got into you James"

He didn't look at her, knowing he'd hurt her with his next words. He sighed and softly whispered"I never had a little boy to play ball with."

She understood what he meant and sat down on the sofa next to him, placing her hand on his thigh.

"James, I too wish we had another child, preferably a boy for you... you know we tried a hundred times... but, we can't have more children..."

"Maybe we should try again" he whispered again looking into her eyes"Is... is it the right time"

She smiled and nodded, getting up and sitting on James' lap. She placed her hands against her husband's bare chest and played with the familiar hair she found there. She kissed him softly, first on his lips, then started moving towards his ear.

"You… you're as beautiful as when we got married," he whispered.

"So are you, my love."

She started kissing his chest, first one nipple and then another. She could feel his desire for her growing, as he lay helplessly on the sofa, letting his wife killing him with her ministrations… she knew she had succeeded. But he could take it no more… he wanted her…

"You... you hungry" he asked, already breathless.

"Yes... hungry for you"

He waited no more... picked up his wife and carried her upstairs, locking their bedroom door so as not to be disturbed. Very soon, moans could be heard as they both reached their climax. Alex thought something had happened and was about to knock, but stopped when she heard those strange noises coming from behind the door. She knew those noises well enough and retired to her room, very pleased to realise that her parents were loving each other once again.

**End of Chapter 23**


	26. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

**Boston**

**Thursday 18th December, 1873**

He slowly approached the room, guarded by two soldiers. He stretched out his hand to open the door, but one of the soldiers moved to stand in his way, with his hands crossed on his chest.

The soldier eyed him from head to toe and demanded: "Who are you?"

The man was taken aback, but without being afraid at all of this soldier. He replied dryly: "It's none of your business!"

"Yes it is, sir. I can't let you go in unless you first ell me your name and Mr. Sully confirms he knows you."

"I'm Johan Peterson, owner of 'Furniture Specialists'. Does that ring a bell?"

"I guess he works for you, sir. I'll ask him," and he disappeared inside.

"Why does the army assign such idiots for an important mission?" Johan muttered to himself.

Soon the soldier came out and motioned Johan to enter.

"Good morning Byron," he said and seated on the chair next to the bed.

"Mornin' Mr. Peterson."

"How many times have I told you to call me Johan! So, how are you feeling? I got to know about your accident a while ago while reading the newspaper, and I came immediately."

"I'm feeling much better, thanks! There was no need for you to come over to see me!"

"Oh come on Byron! You know you're the best worker I've ever had, and besides, I also consider you as my friend! Now, the least thing I could do is come and visit you."

Sully was impressed: "Thanks, it's very kind of you."

"OK, now let's talk seriously. Are you in pain?"

"Actually, yes I am. But I try not to show it, especially to my family, and even more to my wife!"

"That's bad. Don't tire yourself. It's about this I've come to talk to you. Your work has become very famous all over the country during the past few months, and I feel it's time you get some help for all you've done for our company. So, I decided to send over a man, or two, depends on your needs, to help you do your work in Colorado Springs. This obviously only if you agree. This man would need to be a very good carpenter obviously."

Sully was deeply touched once again: "Thanks for your concern, but I already have an idea on the matter."

"I'm eager to listen."

"Well, my eldest son worked a lot using wood in the past and he likes it, even if it's not his profession. So, I was thinking of asking him to help me in summer, since he's not at University."

Johan smiled broadly: "Well, that can easily be arranged. This man I'll send over will only help you whenever your son can't, then…"

"That's a perfect idea! But I still have to ask Matthew!"

"Oh don't worry. You can let me know after the Christmas holidays! I don't want you to work anymore before mid-January... you hear me?" he ordered.

"Yes sir!" Sully laughed.

"I'll talk to Dr. Walker for more information, but I don't want to be the reason for you not healing well, or even hurting yourself more!"

"Thanks for your concern Johan."

"Now, how about coming to the annual party, tomorrow night?"

"I'm not sure I'll be able to move tomorrow night."

"Then I'll talk to Dr. Walker ask him when you can leave... and I'll move the party to that day."

Sully was taken by surprise : "I don't think ya should do that just cause of me!"

"It's **my** party, **my** money, **my** decision! Now let me go find good old Peter."

Sully was curious: "You know him personally?"

"Yes. We used to go to school together here in Boston. Then he chose medicine and I followed my father's footsteps."

Sully felt that this man wanted to share more with him, "Are ya married, if I may ask?"

"Sure you may ask! Yes, I've been married for two years now and we're expecting our first baby!" Johan was very proud to say the last statement.

"You've married rather old then!"

"Old? I'm only thirty-two!" Johan was taken aback.

Ashamed of having jumped to quick conclusions, Sully admitted: "Ya... uhm... well, look much older."

"Yeah, it's due to the work pressure I guess... but I'm not that old. My wife, Rachel, is only a year younger than I am, yet I look much older than her!"

"Ya shouldn't let pressure have such an effect on you."

"Yes, it's what Rachel always says, but I never seem to learn."

Sully remained silent for a few minutes before finally adding: "I don't really think you should be discussing this with me."

"I don't consider you as my employee but as a friend. I've repeated this at least a million times... but if I'm bothering you, I'll leave."

"NO! No... you're not bothering me. It's just that I find it strange. We've only met twice."

"There are people whom you meet everyday but you're not comfortable to talk to, and there are people whom you feel comfortable with as soon as you meet them. You immediately know they're gonna be great friends."

"That's true."

"Now I'll go and ask Peter when he'll dismiss you."

"Thanks Jo…," Sully hardly had time to finish before Johan left the room, leaving him staring at the now closed door.

Johan went to look for Peter, whom he soon found coming down a nearby staircase.

"Hello Peter!" Johan walked towards him.

Peter was amazed to see his friend: "Johan? Why, this is a surprise! I haven't seen you for ages! How is your life going?"

"Fine thanks, and yours? I must say that this hospital suggests you have quite a good life, and also a lot of income!"

"The same can be said about you and your 'Furniture Specialists'. I haven't ever had the opportunity to congratulate you on your successful firm."

"Neither did I ever compliment you for this great hospital!" as they shook hands like in old times.

"Well, we both praised each other now so… what brings you here? You're not sick I hope?"

"Oh no, I'm not… came here to visit Byron Sully."

"I see. He's a worker of yours... well not just a common worker... his room is down there," as he pointed towards the room Johan had just left.

"I know where his room is. I was there a few minutes ago. But now I was looking for you actually."

Peter was confused now: "Really? Why is that? You said you were here for Mr. Sully!"

"I'd like to know when you intend to dismiss Byron."

"Honestly, I don't think I should reveal such information, especially if not to a relative of the patient."

"Peter, I need to know so I can organise a Christmas party so as Byron may attend it. So you have to tell me!"

Peter looked at him, deep in thought: "I think I can trust you... when I examined him this morning he seemed quite strong, especially after what he went through. I believe that on Saturday morning he'll be able to leave."

"Good! I can go arrange my party now. Thanks for taking good care of him Peter."

"That's my duty! Merry Christmas Johan. It was wonderful to see you after all these years, but now I really need to go. There's still a lot of patients I need to visit."

"Merry Christmas to you as well Peter, and also to your family!"

Peter nodded and started going up towards the second floor, while Johan returned to Sully's room.

"Byron, I've just talked to Peter. He said that on Saturday morning you'll be dismissed!" he blurted out before even sitting down, "The party will be on Saturday evening, and you're coming... OK?"

Sully sighed but was very happy and honored: "If you insist!"

"Yes, I do. And please bring your family with you."

"But the other workers won't attend with their families!"

"Here he goes again! You're not "just one of my workers". So bring your wife and children with you!" he ordered.

"Well, my eldest daughter left for Philadelphia so she surely won't come. but Michaela, Katie an' Brian will be delighted. However, my eldest son might not want to come cause he'd want to stay with his fiancée!"

"No problem! Tell your son to bring his fiancée as well!"

"OK. I'll tell him."

Johan was very pleased: "Good! I'll let you know at what the time is the party is... I need to go now. Good day Bryon. Heal well and fast!"

"I will Johan. Thanks," and his friend left the room.

Johan walked only a few paces before he bumped into Michaela as she was rounding the corner.

"Oops sorry miss... Oh! Dr. Quinn! What a pleasure!"

Michaela wasn't sure: "Mr. Peterson?"

"That's right! I've just spent some time with your husband."

"That's very kind of you."

"It's the least I could do! But I have to go now... see you on Saturday," and he started to walk away.

Michaela was confused: "What's on Saturday?"

"You're invited to my party... but Byron will explain better. See you!" and he left.

Michaela shook her head and entered her husband's room.

"It seems I can't stay alone for a single minute today!" Sully muttered.

"OK, then I'll leave if I'm bothering you!"

"It was just a joke! So, how are ya?"

"Oh I'm fine... just a little tired," she tenderly brushed her lips against his before sitting down on the bed.

He scolded: "You should rest Michaela!"

"I'll rest when we're at home. So, how are you?"

"Fine thanks. Just getting bored in here."

"You'll soon be back home. What did Mr. Peterson want? What party is he talking about?"

"Ya know I came here for the company's annual party. Well, he talked to Dr. Walker an' he told him he'd dismiss me on Saturday mornin'. So, he moved the party to Saturday so I can attend."

"But where do I come in?"

"You an' the kids are invited as well!"

"As for me, Brian and Katie it's OK, but what about Matthew? He'd want to spend some time with Alex."

"I told Johan the same thing an' he told me to tell Matthew to bring Alex to the party as well!"

"We'll talk to Matthew later then..." she sighed, "... but I long to be home."

"I thought you'd like to come back here in Boston."

"Yes... but my home is in Colorado Springs now, with you, the children and my new friends. Besides, I'm getting worried for Andrew."

"Why?"

"Well, he was quite depressed when Colleen left, but at least he had us to come home to every night for dinner. Now, he's completely alone!"

Sully tried to comfort her: "He has the rest of the town!"

"But they're not family!"

"Don't worry..."

Michaela nodded: "Sully, we haven't discussed any Christmas presents. I found something for each of them today while going round the shops."

"Good. I hope you bought the presents then!"

"Actually... I didn't. I wanted you to be with me."

"An' ya think I'm fit enough ta go round shops?"

"No, but I wanted to discuss all that with you before buying."

"OK. But when will you buy them?"

"I'll go now while all the others are busy, and will send all presents to Colorado Springs immediately. Horace will store the parcels for me, till we arrive home."

"If ya say so! But ya shouldn't be going round the shops alone! What if somethin' happens?"

"I won't be alone! I asked Beverley to accompany me!"

Sully gave up: "Let's discuss presents..."

Rebecca entered the kitchen, immediately finding what she was looking for. On the table was a covered picnic basket, filled with delicious food. She picked it up and walked through the door, bumping into Beverley.

"Oh Bevy! Thanks a lot for this. It's just what I wanted. It looks wonderful," Rebecca thanked her friend.

"It tastes delicious Miss."

"Beverley, how many times have I told you to call me Rebecca?"

"Sorry... Rebecca. I'm sure Mr. Tyner is a very lucky man."

"And I'm a lucky woman."

"Will you be home for lunch?"

"Uhm... actually I think I took lunch with me," she laughed pointing at the basket in her hands, "you all just eat. I'll be here for tea."

"What should I say if anyone asks for you?"

"Tell them I have some last Christmas shopping to do, OK?"

"Fine."

"You're a dear Bevy!"

"Good luck!"

"Oh thanks. I need it! Speaking of luck, when is your dear Mark going to propose?"

Beverley blushed: "Oh, I don't know! He didn't make any 'move'."

"Oh I'm sure he will... and soon. It might be a Christmas present, who knows… "

"If you say so... now go!"

"Bye. See you later," and Rebecca left the house.

She slowly walked towards the prison. She passed through the gate and entered the building itself, where she saw many soldiers standing lined against the wall. In the center, another soldier was seated at a table, with two more beside him. The sitting one seemed to be in charge.

"I'd like to visit a prisoner," she told the soldier in charge.

"Who is he?" he inquired, as he picked up a large pile of papers to look through.

"Jason Tyner."

The soldier browsed for a while amongst his documents, then looked at her closely and whispered: "He can receive visits only if he recognises the person. Come with me."

Rebecca followed him past a large number of nasty cells where people yelled and banged their fists against the doors. She couldn't imagine Jason in a place like that... amongst those people. However, they soon left the section and entered a quieter and more welcoming place. The soldier knocked on a door and Jason appeared.

"Rebecca!" he exclaimed.

"You know her?" the soldier asked.

"Yes, sure! Thanks Lt. Girby," Jason assured him.

"Anytime," Lt. Girby replied and turned to Rebecca, "I'll send a soldier over to guard the door. When you want to leave, he'll accompany you back to the main gate."

"Thanks a lot," she replied as he left the couple.

"I was expecting you!" Jason declared as they sat down at the table.

She was confused: "Really?"

"Yes. I somehow knew you'd come to visit me, but when I saw you behind the door I couldn't believe it at first."

She blushed: "Well, I had to visit you... are you comfortable? Do they give you enough food? Is..."

He placed his hand over hers to silence her: "I'm well taken care of in here. Don't worry."

Rebecca smiled and blushed even more but didn't remove her hand from under his. It felt good there.

"Are you hungry?" she inquired.

"You know I always am!"

"Good, because I've got something for you," she replied, placing the basket on the table and removing the cloth.

"Hmmm... smells good. Did you do all this?"

"No, our maid did it. It's only in the last month or so that I started entering the kitchen to watch her cooking, but I still haven't learnt much."

"You could have tried! I would have eaten it all, till the last bite!"

"It's not that. I didn't want to do something wrong and make you sick with my cooking!" she admitted.

"There's a first time for everything."

"I didn't want to experiment on you!"

"I could teach you how to cook if you wish."

"Oh no... I wouldn't want to be a burden."

"I wouldn't have suggested if it was a burden. I... I'd like you to come over to my home some day and... well, have dinner with me. I'd cook something especially for you. So, what is your answer?"

She blushed one again: "I... I'd love that."

"Good! I look forward to it. Now, let's eat!"

The hours flew by and soon it was time for Rebecca to go back home.

"I have to leave now... but I'll come again tomorrow, if you want," she said rising up.

"Oh sure I want! I love to have you here."

"Good, then I'll come back tomorrow. Bye, and thanks."

"For what?"

"For being such a nice company," she replied, slowly waking towards the door.

As she was about to touch the door-knob, she felt she was turned round, and Jason placed a soft kiss on her lips. She remained shocked, staring into his eyes.

"What was that for?" she smiled.

"For being such a nice company," he whispered.

"Oh... in that case..." she kissed him back. This time, the kiss was longer and more passionate.

"What was that for?" he teased.

"For being such a... wonderful... company! Now we're even."

"Yes, we are."

"Good night Jason. See you tomorrow," and she left the room.

Jason closed the door and sank down on his bed, "Oh God... how beautiful she is," he sighed, staring at the ceiling.

On her way home Rebecca couldn't help thinking of Jason and his tender kiss.

"Michaela was right," her conscience told her, "Love is a wonderful thing, when you meet the right person."

Rebecca protested: "Who said anything about love? It was only a kiss."

"Every true love begins with a kiss."

**Philadelphia**

**Thursday 18th December, 1873**

"I'm back!" Angela yelled upon entering Colleen's room.

"Hey! I'm still packin'! So, any mail?" Colleen replied.

"Yes, you've got this newspaper."

"Oh, it's 'The Gazette'. It's my town's newspaper remember? Could you read me the headlines while I pack?"

"Oh yes, sure. So... 'Applications for Colleges arrive today'... 'Townsfolk going to College are now two'..."

Colleen interrupted her: "Oh, is that 'bout Matthew?"

Angela quickly read through the article, "Yes, so it seems. You want me to read it to you?"

"No thanks, I'll read it on the train. Read the rest of the headlines."

"Ok, so... 'The town has a newly established carpenter'... it's about your pa!... 'Pregnant women in town amount to three'..."

Colleen interrupted again: "Really? Who's the third one?"

"Let me read... 'After Dr. Mike and Grace, Teresa Morales Slicker announced yesterday to be expecting a child due in September. Jake Slicker commented that..."

"Hehe! Now that's some great news! I'll congratulate her as soon as we arrive home."

Angela kept on reading the headlines to Colleen until she had read practically all.

"OK, I think I've packed all!" Colleen finally sighed.

"About time!"

"Well, I take longer to pack than you do, so what?"

"Hey OK! I said nothing!" replied Angela, "Are you anxious about seeing Andrew again?"

"Oh sure I am! I've been waiting so long for this moment!"

"And I know what's the first thing you'll do when you're home!" she teased, making Colleen blush. Then she sighed morosely: "Well, at least you'll have him with you. Mine will be miles away on a damn battle field, risking his life…"

"He'll be fine Angie, don't worry. Remember it's his profession, just like your profession is doctoring."

"I'll miss him..."

"... I know. But I'll be there whenever you need to talk... now and always, OK?"

Angela smiled and nodded.

Colleen added: "Don't ever forget that my dear. That's what friends are for!"

"Yes, now let's study for tomorrow's last exam!"

**End of Chapter 24**


	27. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**

**Boston**

**Friday 19th December, 1873**

"So what's the name of this student whose address you said you wanted?" the attendant asked.

"It's John Smith," Lt. Rabb replied for the third time to the nearly-deaf man.

The attendant flipped through a large number of pages until he found what he wanted.

"Here it is, Lt. Rabb. Would you like me to copy it for you?"

"No thanks. I've already memorised it. Thanks for co-operating with the justice. See that none of this comes out," Lt. Rabb threatened.

"No need to fear such a thing!" replied the old man.

"Good," was all he said before leaving the room.

He started descending the stairs, ready to leave the University, when he saw Matthew and Alex talking to two other teenagers whom he didn't' know. He approached the group.

"Ms. Parker, Mr. Sully... May I talk to you please?" he inquired and without waiting for an answer he gently pulled them out of earshot.

"I've got Smith's address. Now I'm personally going to stand watch in front of his house for some time. With the drawings Mr. Tyner provided it shouldn't take long to recognize him and his two friends, and keep an eye on them! I'll let you know if we discover anything."

"Thanks a lot Lt. Rabb," Matthew was pleased.

"You're welcome! I believe I'll see you again only in the next year Mr. Sully, so I'm wishing you from now a merry Christmas and a happy new year!"

"Same to you Lt. Rabb. I'll leave for the holidays on Sunday afternoon. Alex will let me know if ya have any news."

"Good... uhm, the exams are over right?" Lt. Rabb inquired.

"Yes. Today was our last one. We've just finished!" answered Alex.

Lt. Rabb inquired further: "How did you go?"

"Quite easy!" replied Matthew.

"I wish you luck then."

"Thanks a lot," said Alex and Matthew together.

"I'll go then. Happy holidays!"

As soon as Lt. Rabb had walked away from their friends, Tom and Mary went back to them.

"What's happening?" asked Mary.

Tom inquired further: "What's all this about?"

"Nothing!" lied Alex.

"Lt. Rabb just wanted ta talk to me about the investigations the army's carrying 'bout my father's case," continued Matthew.

However, Mary wasn't convinced, "And why did he want to talk to Alex as well?"

Alex and Matthew looked at each other. They knew their friends weren't fools, and wouldn't get away with it. Finally, Matthew nodded and Alex started, "It's a long story**…**"

"We've got all the time we want! Let's go have a cup of coffee," replied Tom.

"To 'Denise's' or 'Kar…?" inquired Mary.

Nervously, Alex interrupted her friend: "The one nearest to here!"

"That would be 'Karen's'," supplied Matthew.

They left the staircase and went to the cafeteria, where Alex and Matthew told them everything, not leaving anything out. Mary and Tom stared at their friends for long, long minutes. None of them said anything... not a single word.

Mary finally managed to break the silence: "This looks dangerous."

"It **is **dangerous," Alex corrected her, "But everything's going to be fine. Don't worry."

"**How** can we not worry? What if something goes wrong?" Tom was alarmed.

Matthew stated: "Then we'd have to accept fate."

"Can we do something to help you?" Mary offered.

Alex and Matthew looked at each other once again before Matthew replied: "No, I don't think so."

Alex added: "As we told you, Lt. Rabb's going to take care of all."

Matthew said sternly: "Now see that ya keep the secret. Not a word to anyone 'bout all this."

"You have my word!" said Mary.

"Mine too," Tom added, "You also have my full support and help whenever you need it."

"We need all you've got to offer! Now, how 'bout you three comin' over to my grandma's house so I can give ya my presents?"

"Presents? Matthew you didn't have to!" Mary argued.

Tom confessed: "Well, actually I've got something for each of you as well!"

"Me too, if it comes to that," added Alex.

"OK, OK. I thought about you as well!" said Mary.

"So, we go?" Matthew inquired.

They left the cafeteria and soon arrived at Elisabeth's house. Beverley opened the door for them: "Good afternoon Mr. Sully."

"Good afternoon Beverley. Is the sitting room empty?" Matthew inquired.

"Yes, your grandma just went up for a little nap."

"Good," he told his servant and turned to his friends, "Please go in there an' wait for me."

Mary, Tom and Alex did as they were told, and Beverley returned to the kitchen.

"I don't know when I'll give him my present," Mary confessed once they sat down.

Tom offered: "Well, we could give it to him on Sunday before he leaves."

"That's a wonderful idea!" Alex jumped in.

Mary was curious: "Have you already given him your present?"

"Well... yes, sort of..." Alex mumbled.

Mary insisted: "What do you mean 'sort of'?"

"It's none of your business Mary!" Tom scolded her.

At that instant Matthew entered the room with two packages in his hand. He gave one to Mary: "This is for you. Merry Christmas."

She immediately opened it and found a shawl and a matching pair of gloves. "Thanks Mat! They're lovely!" she kissed his cheek.

"You're welcome. This is for you Tom, buddy."

Tom's present consisted of a brand new silver pen.

"Why, thanks Mat! You didn't have to!" they shook hands.

"You got nothing for Alex?" Mary inquired.

"Well... I already gave her my present," Matthew babbled.

"What is it?" she insisted.

"**MARY HUNTER**! How many times do I have to tell you that **it's none of your business**!" Tom shouted in anger.

"Actually he's right..." Alex said slowly.

"... for once," Matthew added, and they all burst out laughing at Tom's expense.

Tom changed the subject: "So, is everything all right for our dinner tonight? You haven't forgotten, have you?"

"No, we haven't. What do you think about meeting at Bob's round seven?" Alex suggested.

Matthew offered: "I could pick ya all up in one of grandma's carriages."

"That's a great idea... if it's of no trouble for you!" Mary corrected her outburst.

"Sure it's not! See you're ready by seven o'clock then," Matthew recommended her.

"Well, thanks Mat! You're great," said Tom.

"So, would ya like somethin' ta drink?" Matthew asked.

Mary declined the offer : "Well, we'd like to stay longer, but if I have to be ready by seven, I'd better leave now!"

"Same here. Thanks just the same Mat. See you tonight!" Tom added.

"Ok then. See ya tonight," Matthew accompanied them to the door.

Soon they were gone and Matthew returned to the sitting room where his fiancée was still seated on the sofa. He sat right beside her and asked : "Had Mary already asked ya what our presents were?"

"Yes, she did, but I was saved by the bell."

Matthew was confused: "What bell?"

"You entered the room and stopped the conversation."

"Oh, I'm glad I did. Sometimes she bothers me, wantin' ta know all!" Matthew confessed.

"She means no harm. Just can't help being curious. I know her too well," Alex stated, "I... uhm... well, don't remember what our presents exactly were."

She started teasing him and placed her hand on the inner part of his thigh. He smiled, feeling his desire for her growing, but decided to continue the game. He whispered in her ear : "You want me to remind you?"

"Oh... I'd love that..."

"Yeah... I'd love that too, but we don't have time... and can't have... fun... in here," he blushed and so did she.

"Yes, I know," she sighed, "I still regret not having gone further in that hospital storage room."

"Yeah, me too.. but remember, I don't want to take any risks, in case you get pregnant. Besides, I can wait till our honeymoon to..." he started but was interrupted.

"... have you inside me," she smiled and blushed at the same time.

He chuckled and kissed her softly: "Boy, you're a naughty girl."

"I know... but I can't help it when I'm with you..." and they pulled in for another, deeper, more passionate kiss...

Brian entered the room and felt embarrassed at having to make his brother stop kissing his fiancée. He coughed once to let them know he was there. However, they seemed not to have heard him, and it seemed to him as if passion was going to take over, so he coughed more loudly. This time Matthew looked in his direction, and became as red as a tomato.

"Wh... what is it Brian?" he managed to ask breathlessly.

"Ma wants to talk ta ya 'bout tomorrow's party," his younger brother explained.

"Oops! I'd forgotten all 'bout it! Shall we go Al?"

"I find no objection," she replied.

"Sure?" Matthew inquired further.

"Sure."

Matthew turned to Brian: "OK Brian. Tell Ma we're comin' with ya!"

"Will do," and he left the room.

Matthew smiled and sighed: "Why is it that, whenever we're alone together in a room, we always get carried away?"

"Love life and live for love."

"Nice words."

"Mat, I'm still a virgin... that's what important to me..."

"At this pace you won't be for long."

"I will be till our honeymoon... promise me..." he kissed her hand in agreement.

"Have you two decided on that menu or not?" John demanded.

"Uhm... we're nearly finished," replied Karl.

"Nearly? What do you mean by nearly?" John insisted.

"We only have to decide on the dessert," interjected Philip.

"See that you don't take long. I need that damn list so I can buy the food I need... and the guests? Have you agreed on those at least?" John asked his two friends.

Philip had his answer ready: "I'd like to invite the two friends I invited last year."

"And I'd like to invite the two friends I've invited for the past years... you know them, Jack and Bob," said Karl.

"Yeah, we know them all right. So, we'll be seven in total, correct?" John asked.

It was Karl's turn to ask: "You're not going to invite anyone, John?"

"Who could I invite?"

Philip was puzzled: "Don't tell me you got no friends!"

"Well... no I don't," John admitted.

"You see?" Karl sighed.

John was confused: "I see what?"

"Your obsession to win Alex has turned you into a machine," Philip answered.

"The fact that I've got no friends, besides you two, doesn't make me a machine! I just don't talk to anyone from my University class," John defended himself, "Say, I could invite Alex for Christmas lunch."

Both Karl and Philip were shocked and didn't know what to say, but Karl soon recovered: "But you promised you'd wait till the end of school year to go and bother her again!"

Philip added: "Be a man and keep your word!"

"I **am **a man," John growled.

"Then let her be... at least until school's over," Karl insisted.

"Yes... give us time to find a way to stop your mad plan," Philip muttered to himself.

"OK, OK! I won't invite her, happy now?" John shouted.

"Yes, we are," Philip replied, somehow relieved.

They all remained silent for a few minutes, reflecting on what was to be done next.

John broke the silence: "Uhm, listen. When are those parties going to be?"

Karl didn't understand: "What parties?"

"The ones of the firms you work for!" John was irritated.

"Mine is tonight," Philip admitted.

"**Tonight**? And you didn't tell me so I wouldn't cook for you as well?" John scolded.

"I... I forgot. Now I must go get ready," and he left the room.

"He's such an idiot sometimes," John commented.

"The **only** idiot here is you," Karl replied.

"Why would that be?"

"Because you're ruining your life! Look at you! No family, no friends... only a silly dream to marry the one you 'love'!"

"I **do** love her! How can you doubt that?"

"Oh sure I do! You don't really love her, you just want her to belong to you. If you loved her, you'd let her be and let her marry who she wants so as she's happy. Oh no, you don't love her at all!" Karl repeated.

"I know how I feel... and stop interfering in my life!"

"I can't. I care too much for you to let go. I can't stand by to see you ruining your whole life. You're my best friend John, just like Philip is, and sometimes a best friend needs to say some horrible words of truth so as to make his best friend react. Wake up John! You're not the John Smith I knew, the friend with whom I had become very close. You've changed since you met her! You'll **never** be happy with her!"

"If I can't be happy with her, then I'll kill whoever can make her happy."

"When will you leave Matthew alone?"

John Smith looked up at Karl and barely whispered: "Never."

**Boston**

**Saturday 20th December, 1873**

He slowly descended the last step and let out a sigh of relief. The two men aiding him from both sides smiled broadly.

"Ya did it Pa!" Brian exclaimed.

"Yeah, I did. Thanks son," Sully told Matthew on his right side, "an' thanks to you as well Mark."

"It's nothing Mr. Sully," Mark replied.

"You're welcome Pa," Matthew answered.

Sully confessed: "I never thought I'd make it. The trip here from the hospital was rather painful, an' even more t'was to go up the stairs. But goin' down aint that difficult when ya got help."

"Now where's ma?" Matthew wondered.

"She was still getting ready and Miss Rebecca was helping her," Mark informed them.

"She'll be down soon then. I envy Katie a little, already asleep an' cosy in her bed, not needin' to go out, an' we still have ta start our evenin'!" Sully said.

Brian joined in: "Yeah, I'd like to be in bed as well, but I can't miss this!"

"Neither can I!" Matthew added.

"Ya look great in that outfit Pa!" Brian commented.

"Yeah... great for Boston," Sully muttered.

Matthew admitted: "I've got used to it."

"You had better!" Michaela said from the top of the stairs.

"You're beautiful," Sully told her once she was next to the others at the bottom of the stairs, followed by Rebecca and Beverley.

"Why, thanks. How are you feeling?" the doctor inquired.

"I aint my best but feelin' much better. However, I'd like ta sit down now," Sully replied.

Matthew offered: "We'll take ya to the sittin' room."

"Hey, I aint a parcel! There's no need to **take** me anywhere," Sully was a little angry at how he was treated.

"Sully we're about to leave. We only have to wear our coats. Could you get the carriages ready please?" Michaela asked Mark.

Mark nodded and left the house. The Sully family put on their coats and got ready to leave. Sully tried to go to the door by himself, but Matthew was by his side all the time.

"Have a great time!" Rebecca told her sister as they descended the front steps.

Sully slowly got into the carriage and Brian followed.

"We sure will! Good night and thanks to you all" Michaela replied before going in the carriage.

"Bye! See ya tomorrow!" Brian shouted from the window.

"See you later," Mark told Matthew, as the aspirant-lawyer took his place at the driver's seat, ready to take his family to the party.

"There's no need to stay awake. I'll take care of the horses myself when we get back. Go to bed Mark," Mathew instructed.

"Thanks master!" Mark was very happy as the family rode off.

They soon arrived in front of Alex's house and Matthew knocked on her door, which was opened by a maid.

"Good evening Mr. Sully," the maid recognised him.

"Good evening. Is Ms. Parker ready?"

"Yes, she'll soon be here."

Alex soon appeared and approached Matthew.

"You're enchanting," Matthew complimented.

"Thanks, so are you!" Alex blushed.

"C'mon, let's go now!"

Alex got in the carriage together with the rest of the Sully family. Matthew got back in his place and rode off.

Michaela greeted her: "Good evening Alex."

"Good evening Dr. Quinn. How are you Mr. Sully?"

"Much better than I was some days ago. An' please call me Sully."

"And call me Michaela."

"If it's OK for you, I will," Alex accepted.

"Yes, it's OK. You're family now," Sully assured her.

"Still not, but I hope to be soon. Uhm, Dr. Qu... Michaela, could I ask you something about Matthew?"

Michaela was puzzled: "Why, yes sure. What is it?"

"You see..."

They arrived at 'Furniture Specialists' headquarters, and all of them descended from the carriage in front of the main door... all except Matthew. He drove the carriage a little farther away, where there were several other carriages, all tied up in rows, one next to the other. When he got down from his seat, a soldier appeared and went to stand next to the carriage.

"You're here to guard the carriages?" Matthew inquired.

"Yes. Mr. Peterson asked the army to send over some soldiers so as there's a soldier with every carriage."

"Now that's security!"

"It sure is sir," and Matthew went over to his family.

Sully was holding onto Michaela and supporting himself also thanks to his stick.

"Ready?" Michaela asked her eldest son.

"Yes. How are ya feelin' Pa?"

"Don't worry 'bout me. As long as ?I don't spend too much time standin' it's OK."

"Good. I hope there are no stairs!" Brian commented.

"Yeah," Sully agreed.

They entered the building, Sully holding on to Matthew. Michaela walked behind them with Alex and Brian. Johan, who was receiving the guests, saw them and approached immediately.

He greeted them: "Hello Byron! Dr. Quinn... how are you all?"

"Fine Johan. It's good to be here. I... just long to sit down," Sully had to confess.

"Come on in, take a seat!" Johan ordered.

He led them through the long wide corridor where many workers were waiting in a long queue for Johan to greet them and let them in. They found themselves into an enormous hall, beautifully decorated with very expensive paintings and enchanting chandeliers. At one far end of the room was an orchestra playing so as to entertain the guests, and on the other end was a long table with waiters serving all kinds of drinks and refreshments. Large amounts of chairs were piled against one wall. Some small groups of men were seated in small circles in different parts and angles of the hall. It was an amazing sight of splendor and richness...

They arrived at 'Furniture Specialists' headquarters, and all of them descended in front of the main door... all except Matthew, who drove the carriage a little farther away, where there were several others, side by side, all tied up in rows. When he got down from his seat, a soldier appeared and went to stand next to the vehicle.

Matthew inquired: "You're here to guard the carriages?"

"Yes. Mr. Peterson asked the army to send over some soldiers so as there's a guard near every carriage."

"Now that's security!"

"It sure is sir," and Matthew left to rejoin his family.

Sully was holding onto Michaela, also supporting himself with his stick.

"Ready?" Michaela asked her eldest son.

"Yes. How are ya feelin' Pa?"

"Don't worry 'bout me. As long as I don't spend too much time standin' it's OK."

"Good. I hope there are no stairs!" Brian commented.

"Yeah," Sully agreed.

They entered the building, Sully holding on to Matthew. Michaela walked behind them with Alex and Brian. Johan, who was receiving the guests, noticed their arrival and approached immediately.

He greeted them: "Hello Byron! Dr. Quinn... how are you all?"

"Fine Johan. It's good to be here. I... just long to sit down," Sully had to confess.

"Come on in, take a seat!" Johan offered.

He led them through a long wide corridor, where many workers were waiting in a long queue for Johan to greet them and let them in. They found themselves into an enormous hall, beautifully decorated with very expensive paintings and enchanting chandeliers. At one far end of the room an orchestra was playing so as to entertain the guests, and on the other end was a long table with waiters serving all kinds of drinks and refreshments. Large amounts of chairs were piled against one wall. Small groups of men were scattered all over the hall, seated in small circles. It was an amazing sight of splendor and richness...

**End of Chapter 25**


	28. Test Page

This is only a document to test the site.

Please ignore!

Thanks!


End file.
